Détraquée
by Chookette
Summary: Quand Bellatrix subit trauma sur trauma s'en est trop et Voldy finit par tomber amoureux.Détraqueur,grosesse,secrets,soeur "Narcissique",fées d'Avalon, femme mysterieuse et tout simplement le plus incredible des couples. Et tu sais quoi ? Vive Bellamort !
1. L'attaque

Bonjour ! Voici ma première fanfic sur Harry Potter et plus précisément sur Bellatrix ! Ce sera Bellamort.  
>Ps : Aller voir le fanfics d' Inkfire et Victory87 car se sont vraiment de supers auteurs ! Et laisser leur des reviews ! :D<p>

Voici mon premier chapitre :

Au ministère de la magie, rien n'allait plus. Certains aurors, comme Kingsley, n'étaient pas venus depuis une semaine déjà, Lucius Malefoy, accusé d'avoir été responsable dans l'accident au département des mystère a été envoyé à Azkaban, Sirius Black avait été tué par sa propre cousine, ce qui étonnait tous ceux qui pensait qu'il était le responsable de son évasion et puis bien sur on avait bien vu en chair ( ou en peau de serpent ?) et en os ce « cher » Lord Voldemort. Bref, le ministre avait démissionné et tout le monde était dans une bien bonne galère. Dolores Ombrage, qui était revenu d'un « merveilleux » voyage avec des centaures, avait décidé, en voyant la pagaille qu'il y avait au ministère, de faire venir tout les détraqueurs pour passer un test psychologique afin de déterminer si ils étaient encore dans leur côté ou non. Et au milieu de tout ces détraqueurs il y avait un bien différent. Ce détraqueurs, Davy, était en réalité un sorcier puissant mais qui avait vécu avec des détraqueurs. ( NDL: Un petit n'enfant sorcier survivant à des détraqueurs, et oui ca existe !) Bref, celui-ci avait acquis une grande puissance, ce qui lui avait servit pour entrer chez les détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Cela faisait 15 ans qu'il y était entré, en même temps que sa victime favorite, une sorcière aux paupières lourdes et aux cheveux bruns, j'ai nommé Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle se souvient bien de son baiser du détraqueurs, si puissant qu'elle n'y tenait jamais plus de 10 maigres secondes. Et bien sur que Davy, étant un sorcier, avait conscience du bien et du mal et avait passé son test psy avec succès

Plus loin, au manoir Malefoy.

La réunion venait de s'achever, le maitre avait ordonné à quelques mangemort des missions plus ou moins dangereuses et avait informé que Lucius Malefoy , Roldolphus Lestrange et d'autres « loosers » qui avaient été capturés ne serait relâchés qu'après la mort de Dumbledore. Narcissa étaient repartie les larmes tandis que la plus fidèle des mangemort était la dernière a être encore assise. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait remarqué et se tenta à lui demander:

« - Bellatrix ? »

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui et il put voir qu'elle rougissait.

« -Maître je me demandais quand est-ce que nous pourrions de nouveau sortir dans Londres.

- Bellatrix, il me semble avoir été clair, il est hors de questions que vous sortiez tant que le calme ne se soit pas rétablit au ministère. Je ne veux pas me retrouver sans mon armée ! »

Bellatrix fit une moue, si bien qu'elle partit sans dire un mot.

Elle ne voulait pas désobéir à son maître mais rester 15 longues années à Azkaban était horrible et elle avait vraiment besoin de sortir faire un tour. Elle se sentait encore enfermée et pensait qu'aller boire un verre dans l'allée des Embrumes lui ferait du bien.

Elle transplana alors, seule sans prévenir quiconque en direction de l'allée des Embrumes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Bellatrix se sentit revivre, rien n'avait changé, l'allée des Embrumes avait gardé son air sinistre comme il y a 15 ans. Elle marcha un peu, faisant attention de ne pas croiser un auror. Au bout d'un moment, sur un mur, elle vit quelque chose qui m'interpella. Une affiche d'elle.

Il était marqué « Indésirable n°1 » puis, en dessous, on pouvait voir la photo de Bellatrix et cette dernière en eu un frisson de dégout. Elle détestait cette photo d'Azkaban où on la voyait bouger dans tout les sens pour se libérer des ses chaînes. Elle criait, mais de rage ou de folie, comme tous le pensaient, mais de désespoir. Bella n'était à son avantage sur cette photo et cela l'énervait. Un petit texte accompagnait la photo. Il disait :

Si vous avez quelconque information veuillez vous adressez au bureau des aurors, une récompense de 10 000 000 galions est offerte à celui qui capturera cette personne.

La mangemort fut étonnée de savoir qu'elle valait si peu d'argent. Après avoir ruminée trois minutes sur cette affiche, elle passa son chemin en prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre pour que personne n'aie la mauvaise idée de la reconnaître. Alors qu'elle avançait elle reconnaissait les magasins d'objet de magie noire, où elle se rendait plus jeune avec son petit ami, Rodolphus. Elle se souvint, qu'elle lui avait parlé, la première fois, à Barjow et Beurk, elle était en 4 ème année à Poudlar et lui en 5 ème. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se parler avant et Bellatrix l'avait trouvée plutôt sympathique. Elle ne savait pas, à cette époque, qu'il allait devenir son petit ami puis son mari. Mais au fil des années l'amour s'était évaporée si bien que Bellatrix n'avait strictement rien ressentit lorsque Rod avait été capturé après l'incident du département des mystères.

Ses sentiments étaient plus tournés vers un certain mage noir, mais ça, elle n'oserai jamais lui dire, car elle savait comment ça finirait. Cela finirait avec son pauvre corps de femme sur le parquet, mort.

Bellatrix en frissonnait.

Les pensées de la sorcières furent interrompues par un bruit sourds. Par précaution, Bella recula dans l'obscurité. Mais au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, Bellatrix reconnu une sensation qu'elle aurait préférée oublier. Autour d'elle, tout était devenu froid et même sa baguette étaient devenue glacée. L'air devint de plus en plus difficile à respirer et la pauvre Bellatrix suffoquait. Une ombre s'avança dans la rue. Bellatrix fit de son mieux pour qu'il ne la voie pas. Depuis les détraqueurs venaient à Londres ? Et de plus dans l'allée des Embrumes.

Bellatrix tenta de se rassurer. Après tout, les détraqueurs avaient fini par accepter la proposition de son maître et avaient rejoins les mangemort. Mais Bella ne pourrait jamais faire confiance à ces monstres qui l'avaient détruit dans cette enfer qu'on appelle Azkaban. La mangemort, qui haïssait les détraqueurs observa la créature qui avançait doucement dans la ruelle. Elle était noire, avec une cape noire, sinistre comme tout ces semblables. Bella remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il avait des pieds, ce qui est impossible pour un détraqueur. Etais-ce un mangemort qui voulait lui faire une mauvaise blague ? Ou un auror qui cherchait à la capturer ? Ou alors était-ce ?

Bellatrix se souvint d'un détraqueur hors norme, un sorcier élevé dans les ténèbres. Davy ou quelque chose comme ça. Bella ne se souvenait que de ces longues heures où elle était torturée par le baiser du détraqueur ou encore, car il était sorcier par de nombreux sortilèges qui lui faisait perdre l'esprit. Elle se souvient être tombée de nombreuses fois dans les méandres du néant et ne reprenant sa conscience que longtemps après. De toute façon elle ne savait pas exactement quand, car elle avait au bout d'un an, perdu la notion du temps. Davy venait parfois la voir plusieurs fois par nuit et le jour elle devait trouver moyen de nettoyer ses coupures et autres blessures qu'il lui infligeait. Souvent elle déchirait sa tenue de prisonnière jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ai plus rien sur elle et qu'un des prisonnier prennent pitié d'elle et lui un bout de sa tenue, comme un certain fois, ce fut la voix du détraqueur qui l'arrêta :

- Ma Trixie, je sais que tu es là, ne te cache pas, sors ma belle, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Bellatrix ne bougeait pas, effrayé par le monstre qui avait sentit sa présence. Elle voulait s'enfuir mais elle se sentit comme si on l'avait gelée sur place. Davy s'avançait vers elle et elle se sentait faiblir. Elle abaissa sa manche pour appeler à l'aide lorsque la sinistre main de Davy l'attrapa par son bras marqué.

C'était trop tard.

Manoir Malefoy.

Narcissa Malefoy ne s'attendait pas à recevoir la visite du seigneur des ténèbres.

« - Maître. Que se passe t'il ? »

Elle voyait le regard embêté de Voldemort et c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait se regard là.

« - Je voulais savoir, si tu avais vu Bellatrix. Elle est partie tout a l'heure, triste de ne pas pouvoir sortir car je lui ai interdit, je ne la trouve nulle part et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est en danger. »

Il lui montra sa marque des ténèbres comme pour lui montrer une preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Narcissa s'inclina avant de répondre.

« - Maître, je suis désolée mais je ne l'ai pas vue non plus. Je m'excuse maître de ma mauvaise attention. »

Voldemort ne répondit rien et se mit à réfléchir. Bellatrix avait un tempérament de feu, et cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'elle l'aie désobéi, elle sera puni, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas. Il avait toujours préféré Bella aux autres mangemort, mais il ne l'avait jamais dit. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'appeler, grâce à la marque, mais sans résultat. Maintenant le maître des ténèbres s'inquiétait (vraiment) pour son plus fidèle lieutenant. Il essaya de la localiser grâce à sa magie et tout ce qu'il put voir c'est que son énergie s'affaiblissait de secondes en secondes. Elle était donc en grave danger. Il se concentra d'avantage et la vit à Londres, au chemin de traverse mais il ne put voir plus précisément.

Sans adresser mot à la sœur de la disparue il transplana vers le chemin de traverse. Il revêtit un capuchon pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas et se dirigea dans le seul endroit possible où elle pouvait être : l'Allée des Embrumes. Il pressa le pas quand il sentit que l'énergie de Bellatrix devenait de plus en plus faible. Elle était au bord de la mort. Alors qu'il s'approchait du point d'énergie de Bellatrix il sentit l'atmosphère se refroidir radicalement. Il y avait un détraqueur pas loin. Il espérait que ce n'était pas lui qui faisait du mal à SA Bella. Il leur avait pourtant ordonné, après l'évasion de ne pas chercher à retrouver les évadés. Il prit une ruelle et soudain son cœur fit un bon.

Bellatrix Lestrange était à terre. Un détraqueur au dessus d'elle. Il prononçait des mots à une telle vitesse. Il entendit de nombreux « endoloris ». La pauvre sorcière, hélas encore consciente subissait les sorts avec douleur. Du sang coulait d'un peu partout de son corps. Ses yeux étaient vides d'émotions. Elle respirait à peine. Son corps se soulevait violement lorsque son agresseur lui envoyait un nouveau doloris ou quand elle était envahie de sanglots. Elle était loin de la Bellatrix qu'il connaissait. Celle qui, même sous la torture restait digne d'une mangemort.

Le détraqueur se redressa et commença quelques chose d'horrible, ce que tout les prisonniers redoutaient le plus. Le baiser du détraqueur.

Lors Voldemort décida d'agir lorsqu'il sentit que l'âme de son lieutenant d'éteignait.

« - Avada Kedavra ! »

Le détraqueur s'effondra, comme au ralentit sur sa victime qui ne bougeait plus. Quand il fut sur qu'il était mort, il le poussa, et regarda sa mangemort la plus fidèle. Elle s'était évanouie et semblait être vraiment mal en point. Il remarqua une longue plaie de son cou à son coude droit, de nombreuses contusions, qu'il pouvait voir d'ailleurs, par le fait que sa robe était déchirée, et plutôt bien. Son visage était méconnaissable, sa joue était tailladée saignait beaucoup. Son bras droit était plié bizarrement dans le mauvais sens. Le haut de son crane était couvert de sang comme beaucoup d'autres endroit de son corps. Le seigneur des ténèbres fut horrifié de voir la marque de Bella brulée, non seulement a cause de ce monstre mais aussi a cause des appels sans réponse de son maître. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et Voldemort se sentit dégouté mais aussi un peu coupable. Si il avait été un peu plus prudent , il aurait pu voir qu'un détraqueur ne le suivait pas et aurait pu empêcher que sa fidèle mangemort soit blessée. Il en coulait aussi à la femme qui était couchée devant lui, elle l'avait désobéi, et méritait ce qu'elle avait eu. Non pas à ce point là. Il hésita quelques secondes si devait vraiment la transporter et la soigner.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa marque et décida de l'emmener pour la sauver, car au fond de lui il ne pouvait pas la laisser là. Pas ELLE.

Il la prit dans ses bras et transplana.

Alors qu'est ce que vous en penser ? Please laisser moi des reviews, car elles sont aimées !


	2. Narcissa et les cauchemars

Hello ! Me revoila, en pleine forme après mes vacances en Ardeche, je vous remercie pour ces reviews, ca me fait plaisir. Je vais donc vous répondre :D

Sceptrum : C'est si dur de ne pas faire un Voldie trop OOC ou de le faire trop Voldemort dans une fanfic romantique ! J'éssaye mais c'est quand même dur.

Victory87 : Mais de rien, c'est normal, je suis complétement fan de vos fanfics (j'ai d'ailleurs oublié "NeverForget-NeverForgive" qui fait d'aussi bonnes fanfic :D )

Tiva : Ouah, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça ! Mirci :) Je n'ai jamais bien confiance en moi, et le sujet me faisait douter. Mais je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise. Au fait, pardonne moi d'être Hors Sujet mais, ton surnom Tiva, c'est ton prénom ou ca fait reference à Tony et Ziva de NCIS? (Car je les adore ces deux là, je suis plus McAbby mais j'adore le Tiva ^^)

Psycoslasher : Bave pas trop quand même hein ^^ Merci pour ta review

Bon voici le second chapitre !

* * *

><p>Alors que le Seigneur des ténèbres transplana dans le manoir des Malefoy, où lui et Bellatrix résidaient maintenant, il regretta très vite d'avoir transplaner, car le peu de forces que Bellatrix avaient reprise, elle les avaient perdues.<p>

Voldemort avait apparut dans le salon du manoir Malefoy où était restée Narcissa, la sœur de Bella. Lorsque cette dernière, déjà bien heurtée par l'arrestation de son mari, vit sa sœur aînée dans les bras de son maître blessée gravement, elle se lança vers eux et s'écria :

« - Bellatrix ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Bellatrix ! »

Le seigneur des ténèbres fut bien étonné de voir Narcissa Malefoy, d'ordinaire si calme, s'énerver, mais surtout contre lui, son maître. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bellatrix, toujours inconsciente dans ses bras. Il tourna magistralement des talons ignorant et laissant Narcissa sans mot, qui regardait le mage noir partir en direction de la chambre de sa sœur. Elle se demanda si il fallait le suivre ou non. Elle décida, finalement de rester dans le salon, car si elle provoquait la colère de son maître, elle risquait d'avoir mal et de mettre en danger sa sœur.

Voldemort s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Bellatrix. Il hésita à entrer, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans l'intimité de sa mangemort. Il continua donc jusqu'à une chambre de libre, une chambre d'ami.

Le seigneur des ténèbres entra dans la pièce avec son plus fidèle lieutenant, toujours inconsciente dans les bras et la posa délicatement sur le lit. Il prit une chaise et attendit.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait si calme, si posée, si naturelle. Elle était presque bel... Non ! Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne doit pas avoir des pensées comme ça. Je suis Lord Voldemort, je n'aime personne et je ne contemple pas mes mangemort quand ils sont inconscients. Je ne devrais même pas être là. Je devrais être dans ma propre chambre à ruminer des idées noires avec mon serpent. Mais je ne peux partir, je dois la soigner, il faudrait quand même que je la sauve !Ce genre de pensées traversaient la tête du mage noir à vive allure. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait comme ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mangemort et se demanda si c'était elle qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil.

Voldemort se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du lit de Bellatrix. Il posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle était bien plus que froide. Elle était gelée comme l'atmosphère dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt. Heureusement elle respirait, laborieusement, mais respirait. Lorsque il retira sa main de sa joue de porcelaine, elle retrouva sa beauté, les taillades ayant disparues.

Il passa sa main sur son cou et à mesure qu'il avançait vers le coude droit de la mangemort, la plaie se refermait, comme par magie, ce qui est le cas, bien évidement. Lord Voldemort était le plus puissant sorcier et ce ne sont pas des « bobos » qui allaient lui faire peur. Il soigna toutes ses contusions, et quand elle parut à peu prêt présentable, il s'occupa des blessures internes. Elles se résumaient à deux côtes cassées, une belle entorse de la cheville, son bras droit cassé et d'autres saignements internes. Il se concentra d'avantage pour ces blessures mais eu vite terminé.

Lorsqu'il eu finit il s'effondra sur le bord du lit en soufflant. Même si il était le seigneur des ténèbres, et donc très puissant, soigner tout cela était très éprouvant. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de Bella, son fidèle lieutenant à la tête brulée.

Tiens, en parlant de bruler, Lord Voldemort regarda longuement la marque des ténèbres présente sur l'avant bras de la mangemort. Elle était presque rouge.

« -Aguamenti »

De l'eau jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort sur la marque de Bellatrix, la nettoyant. Intérieurement le seigneur des ténèbres espéra que cela atténuerait les souffrances de son lieutenant.

Puis, peut être qu'il avait rêvé, mais il aurait juré qu'il venait de voir un semblant de sourire sur le visage délicat de Bella.

Pour le mage noir, cela signifiait qu'elle allait mieux, et qu'il était temps de la laisser se reposer, il irait voir demain comment elle allait et la punir pour lui avoir désobéi. Car il n'avait pas oublier qu'elle s'était mise dans cette situation tout seule.

Il sortit de la chambre, veillant à ne pas claquer la porte et retourna dans le salon où il retrouva Narcissa endormie sur le canapé. Le maître des ténèbres émit un grognement à son égard, et comme si elle avait subit une décharge électrique, la plus jeune des sœur Black se leva d'un bon.

« - Maître. »

Elle s'inclina devant lui.

« - Tu t'occupera désormais de Bellatrix, je la veux en pleine forme le plus vite possible»

Narcissa trembla légèrement à l'évocation de sa sœur ainée. Alors elle allait aussi mal que ça. Elle reprit son calme légendaire et s'inclina à nouveau devant Lord Voldemort.

« - Bien maître

- Appelles moi avec sa marque si son état s'aggrave ou si…. »

Narcissa respirait longuement , ou si quoi ? Si elle mourrait ? Non pas grave à ce point là quand même.

« - Ou appelles moi quand elle se réveillera.

- Bien sur. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres quitta le salon laissant une Narcissa inquiète qui accourra au chevet de Bellatrix.

* * *

><p>Il devait être plus d'1 heure du matin. Comme d'habitude, Lord Voldemort ne dormait pas et regardait d'un air absent la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur le jardin des Malefoy infesté de Paons et de Gnomes de jardin. Il pensait à comment il pourrait enfin vaincre Harry Potter mais également à quel pouvait être l'état de Bellatrix. C'est étrange qu'il s'inquiète autant pour elle, mais il se souvint alors avec quelle violence ce détraqueur l'avait attaquée, et comment il l'avait retrouvée presque morte, prête à donner son âme à cette créature des ténèbres. Il en eu un frisson rien qu'a se remémorer cette image. Il avait pitié d'elle mais aussi quelque chose d'autre. Peut être de la compassion ,bien qu'il n'ait jamais ressentit cela, il sentait que cela devait être fort.<p>

C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait un sentiment envers quelqu'un.

Comme pour répondre à ses attentes quelqu'un l'appela. Il espéra que c'était Narcissa qui voulait l'informer que sa guerrière mangemort était réveillée mais à sa grande déception, lorsqu'il transplana il se retrouva nez à nez avec…..

Alecto Carrow. Sa deuxième femme mangemort, la sœur d'Amycus. Une sorcière puissante mais pas aussi puissante que sa Bellatrix. SA Bellatrix ? Oui après tout, les mangemorts étaient tous à lui. Bref elle voulait l'informer qu'elle avait trouvé un passage entre Barjow et Beurk et Poudlar. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'écouta longuement avant de la remercier et de lui promettre qu'elle et son frère seront récompensés. Elle le remercia mille fois avant de le laisser repartir.

Il resta donc plusieurs heures à errer dans le manoir Malefoy jusqu'à ce que finalement à 6 heures du matin, quelqu'un l'appela. Il transplana, et se rendit compte qu'il était juste devant la chambre où il avait laissé Bellatrix quelques heures plutôt. Il retrouva Narcissa qui l'attendait contre la porte, se mordant la lèvre.

« - Qui y a-t-il ? » Sa voix dure fit trembler la pauvre Mme Malefoy.

« - C'est B…Bellatrix maître » Balbutia-t-elle

Il soupira :

« - Je sais bien que tu m'appelles a cause de Bellatrix, idiote ! Qu'est qu'elle a ? Elle s'est réveillée ? »

Narcissa prit une longue et lente respiration avant de lui répondre :

« - Non maître, elle ne s'est pas réveillée…elle…elle…. » Narcissa ne put continuer de parler d'avantage, ouvrant la porte pour montrer à Voldemort ce qu'avait sa sœur ainée.

Elle rêvait.

Cependant ce n'était un beau rêve d'enfant mais, vu comme elle se tortillait dans tout les sens, c'était un horrible cauchemar.

Elle pleurait, criait, bougeait dans tout les sens et cela faisait paniquer Narcissa, qui partit en courant. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'approcha, quand à lui de la forme frêle de Bellatrix. Il s'asseyait sur la chaise qu'il avait occupé plus tôt et réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arrêter son cauchemar. Malheureusement la magie peut faire beaucoup de chose mais stopper les cauchemar, c'est impossible même avec de puissants sortilèges. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire, la legilimancie.

« -Legilimens »

Lord Voldemort entra donc dans l'esprit mutilé de sa mangemort. Il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était sombre, sale et l'atmosphère y était lugubre. Le mage noir se retourna et y vit son lieutenant, Bellatrix attachée.

Il était à Azkaban.

Un détraqueur entra dans la cellule et lorsque Bellatrix le vit, elle se recroquevilla un peu plus, dans l'espoir qu'il ne remarque pas sa présence. Il passa devant Voldemort et regarda d'autres prisonniers qui se trouvaient dans cette même cellule. Il s'avança vers quelqu'un que Voldemort reconnu être Rabastan Lestrange, le seul rescapé avec Bellatrix de l'incident du département des mystères et le frère de Rodolphus, le mari de Bella.

Le jeune se tenait droit, fier contre le détraqueur qui fit demi-tour vers Bellatrix.

La jeune sorcière était bien moins en forme que son beau-frère, si bien que le détraqueur s'attaqua a elle. L'atmosphère devint glacée, et tout les prisonniers suffoquèrent alors que leur codétenue subissait les tortures du détraqueur. Voldemort reconnu le détraqueur qui avait attaqué Bellatrix dans l'allée des Embrumes.

Quand enfin il eu finit il parti, laissant Bellatrix inconsciente. Les prisonniers les plus proches allèrent vers elle pour la ramener au monde des conscients.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle dit quelque chose que seul Voldemort entendit.

« - Maître, sortez de mon esprit….s'il vous plait »

L'occlumencie. Le mage noir avait oublié combien elle excellait dans ce domaine.

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté, plus personne ne bougeait. Voldemort se sentit tiré vers la sortie et quand il y fut passé il remarqua qu'il était de retour dans la chambre où Bellatrix était.

Il s'attendait à ce que sa mangemort soit éveillée et qu'elle le regarde avec des yeux noirs, mais non. Elle dormait paisiblement, son cauchemar était terminé.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Narcissa.

« -Maître, comment va Bella ?

- Elle va mieux, ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar d'Azkaban. »

Narcissa parut étonnée de la précision de ce qu'il avançait.

« -Comment le savez-vous ?

- Legilimancie, je suis entré dans son esprit et j'ai vue ce qu'il s'y passait.

-Comment c'était ? » Osa demander Narcissa, qui s'inquiétait du sort de son mari Lucius, qui avait été envoyé à Azkaban.

« - C'est pas très agréable » Répondit Voldemort d'une voix rauque. Il continua :

« - Quand elle sera réveillée, vous lui donnerez une potion pour qu'elle fasse des nuits sans rêves. Et informer moi de son état. »

« - Bien sur maître je…je…. »

Narcissa s'arrêta de parler et se contenta de pointer du doigt le lit où dormait sa sœur. Voldemort se retourna et vit Bellatrix les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration faible, et le regard fixé sur son maître.

Puis il remarqua qu'elle essayait de parler, sans succès. Il se pencha vers elle et lu sur ces lèvres :

« Aidez-moi »

* * *

><p>Alors vous en penser quoi ? Dites le dans une review, ce sera super super super gentil !<p>

Vive les reviews ! Et vive Bellamort !


	3. Attaque de panique

Coucou ! Je reviens avec mon nouveau chapitre, et au passage je vous remercie pour vos review, c'est très très gentil et ca me fait très plaisir.

Shippo-12 : Je ne dirais pas que j'ai un don quand même parce que je fais toujours des Hors Sujet à mes redacs en francais alors...

Tiva: Mais comment elle peut aimer un mec de 70 ans, la Bella o_O , Ralala l'amûuuur !

J'ai remarqué que j'aivais oublié le Disclaimer, alors je le mets :  
>Bellatrix, Voldemort et tout les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il appartiennent à J.K Rowling et a elle seule.<p>

C'est le premier chapitre où j'ai eu besoin de faire des recherches, comme pour pour la longueur de la table où j'ai du mesuré la mienne et la multiplier par 2 ^^ mais surtout pour la "chose" qui arrive à Bellatrix à la fin du chapitre ^^  
>Je pense aussi faire quelques petites illustration grace à ma super tablette graphique ( que j'ai eu pour avoir eu mention très bien au brevet...hi hi hi)<p>

Bref voici le troisième chapitre, en ésperant que vous l'aprecierez. Et n'oubliez pas...les reviews !

* * *

><p>Cela faisait quelques heures déjà que Bellatrix Lestrange était réveillée. Elle ne bougeait pas et n'avait pas tenté de parler à nouveau. Elle restait allongée à regarder le plafond de la pièce, comme si elle le trouvait envoutant. Narcissa était restée au chevet de sa sœur toute la nuit, et de larges traits violacés apparaissaient sous ses yeux en forme d'amandes.<p>

Lord Voldemort quand à lui, ne ressentant jamais la fatigue, pouvait rester des heures sans fermer les yeux. Bien sur il lui arrivait de dormir…de temps en temps.

Quand l'ainée des sœur Black lui avait demandé silencieusement de l'aide, il n'eut comprit pourquoi. Il s'était donc retiré, et rentra dans ses propres quartier pour y réfléchir, et , pourquoi pas, en parler avec Nagini, son fidèle serpent.

Il avait donc retrouvé son seul ami dans sa chambre et réfléchissait depuis 6 heures du matin, depuis que Bellatrix s'était réveillée.

Pourquoi avait elle besoin de lui ? Il cherchait désespérément un réponse à ses questions, mais il avait chercher au plus profond de son esprit, il n'en trouvait pas. Tout aurait été plus simple si son lieutenant avait décidé de le laisser pénétrer dans son esprit, il aurait pu savoir facilement la raison de sa demande intrigante.

Pourquoi avait elle alors pratiqué l'occlumencie contre lui ? Pourquoi l'empêchait-il de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

La raison parut ensuite évidente au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne n'a jamais aimé que l'on rentre dans son esprit. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les sorciers pratiquent l'occlumencie. Pour qu'on ne sache pas leur plus profonds secrets. Mais Bellatrix n'avait aucun secret pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était sa servante, sa fidèle, elle lui avait juré d'obéir au moindre de ses caprices et de toujours tout lui dire. Il n'y avait donc pas de raison qu'elle veuille cacher le moindre secret. L'autre raison, bien sur, serait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie son pire souvenir. Quoique qu'il l'avait certainement déjà vu, non ? Cette scène à Azkaban, avait certainement la pire de sa vie, non ?

Voldemort, qui avait beau chercher la moindre des raison de pratiquer l'occlumencie, doutait fort de sa dernière affirmation. Bellatrix était une guerrière, un combattant et il était sur qu'elle avait pu voir pire. Il y eu un frisson qui remonta le long du dos du mage noir. Il y avait pire que le baiser du détraqueur. Il le savait. Et il avait le sentiment que sa mangemort avait certainement vécu des choses encore plus atroces.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut interrompu par une voix douce qui l'appelait à travers la porte. Cette voix, cette voix si proche de celle de sa Bella mais si différente. La voix de Narcissa Malefoy.

« - Qui y a-t-il ? » Demanda le maître d'un voix rugueuse.

« - Maître, il est midi, et je…je pensais que voudriez manger un morceau. Car nous n'avons pas déjeuner ce matin, et moi-même j'ai un peu faim… »

Sacré Cissy. Très drôle.

Mais, cependant, elle avait raison, les deux n'avaient rien mangé depuis le diner d'hier soir, juste avant la réunion et même un puissant sorcier ressent la faim. Il faut voir Dumbledore, qui adore se gaver de sucreries en tout genre. Le maître des Ténèbres reprit sa voix dure pour répondre à la sœur de Bellatrix :

« - Tu apprendra Narcissa que JE décide de quand il est l'heure du repas. Mais, je ferme les yeux pour cette fois. »

Il entendit un soupir de la part de Narcissa avant d'entendre les pas de cette dernière partant vers la cuisine. Il ajouta en criant :

« - Et il y a intérêt à ce qu'il y ait à manger pour Nagini ! »

* * *

><p>Et c'est ainsi que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Voldemort trouva sur la table du salon de fabuleux mets, préparés avec soin par les elfes de maison. Il trouva uniquement à l'autre bout de la table Narcissa Malefoy, son fils Drago étant parti avec la famille Goyle pour la semaine, Lucius, toujours détenu à Azkaban avec Rodolphus et bien sur Bellatrix en pleine convalescence dans sa chambre.<p>

La table mesurait bien 8 mètres de long, avec chacun à chaque bout de la table. Narcissa se sentait un peu plus à l'aise d'être aussi loin du maître même si sa seule présence pouvait l'enfermer dans un profond mutisme.

Il commencèrent donc à manger, sans un mot, en entendait que le craquement des elfes de maison lorsqu'il transplantaient pour apporter d'autres plats.

Lorsque vint le dessert, des profiteroles (miam miam !). Narcissa leva les yeux vers son maître et d'un voix bien plus sure que d'habitude elle lui annonça :

« - Maître je dois vous parler. »

Il leva son nez de son dessert chocolaté et répondit, légèrement incrédule :

« - De quoi ?

- Hé bien, maître, je croyais que cela vous étais évident, je voudrais vous parler de Bellatrix, bien sur. »

A l'évocation du prénom « Bellatrix » Lord Voldemort prit un air bien plus sérieux et plus grave, fixant Narcissa avec ses yeux rouges écarlates.

« - Qu'Est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Le mage noir pensait que son état s'était amélioré, ou aggravé et qu'il était important qu'il le sache.

« - Elle, elle vous a caché qu'elle a des sentiments pour vous.

-Ah ah, très drôle Narcissa, tout les mangemorts ont des sentiments pour moi, sinon, ils n'auraient jamais été mangemort »

Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

« - Je ne veux pas parler de loyauté et de fidélité, maître, mais je parle de quelque chose de plus fort. »

Qu'y A-t-il de plus fort chez l'homme ? En tout cas, chez Voldemort, cela s'arrêtait là. Il ne connaissait pas le mariage par amour, ou l'amitié entre ses disciples.

Alors de quoi parlait Narcissa ?

« - Maître, Bellatrix, elle…elle a toujours eu le béguin pour vous, vous savez. Et c'est pour ça que… »

Le mage noir commença à comprendre, et était outré de cela. Il commença à afficher un visage dur à sa sœur qui révélait ce secret à son maître, sans gène, même si elle commençait à balbutier.

« - Narcissa. » Il l'a coupa alors qu'elle allait continuer. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis cela, tu trahis ta sœur en me révélant ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire. Et elle avait bien raison de ne pas m'en faire part, Narcissa. Je ne vois pas la raison pour laquelle tu me dis cela. »

« - Maître, maintenant qu'elle est réveillée, vous ne devriez plus allez la voir dans sa chambre, elle va se faire des idées et… »

Cissy ferma hermétiquement ses yeux, sentant la tempête arriver. Et elle arriva , pour preuve, le maître se leva d'un bond et s'écria :

«- Tu oses me donner des ordres ? Tu oses ? A moi ton maître qui ait temps fait pour ta sœur et ta famille ? Tu oses me donner l'ordre de ne plus approcher ta sœur alors que je l'ai sauvé et que tu ne t'étais même pas rendu compte de son absence ? Toi petite chienne qui ne sait même pas prendre soin de ta propre sœur, tu oses donner des ordres au seigneur des ténèbres ? Tu trahis ton sang en me tenant tête. ENDOLORIS !

Narcissa s'écroula de sa chaise en se tordant dans tous les sens. Le sort se leva de lui-même lorsque Voldemort disparut de la salle. Il se rendit directement dans la salle où il avait déposé Bella la nuit dernière. Il ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup sec, qui fit sursauter la sorcière qui, jusque là n'avait pas décollé les yeux du plafond.

Il était énervé , elle le sentait. Elle déglutit avant de murmurer de sa petite voix faible.

« -Maître? »

La voix de la mangemort était si faible que Voldemort ne faillit pas l'entendre.

« - Tu arrives à parler, Narcissa m'a pourtant dit que tu n'avais pas décroché un seul mot depuis que tu étais réveillée. »

Bellatrix détourna la tête, sentant les yeux de serpent de son maître la fixant.

« - Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. »

Le maître s'avança vers sa Bella. Quand il parla, lui-même fut étonné du ton bien plus dur qu'il employa.

« - Bellatrix, tu as quelque chose à me dire. »

Des larmes remplirent les yeux de la sorcière et elle balbutia :

« - Je suis désolée, maître, ayez pitié de moi, je suis désolée de vous avoir désobéi, mais comprenez-le, je me sentait oppressé dans cette petite maison parfaite, j'avais besoin d'air. Oh mon maître si généreux, je mérite tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé, mais s'il vous plait, ayez pitié, je vous en supplie, je suis désolée, désolée, pardonner moi mon seigneur, mon maître. Ma sœur m'a dit que vous m'avez sauvé, vous êtes si généreux, vous, vous….

- Je ne parle pas de ça. »

Les larmes de Bellatrix séchèrent, comme par magie et elle montra un air incrédule, elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Le mage noir sortit sa baguette qu'il avait pointé sur la plus jeune Black quelques secondes plus tôt.

« -Maître, si vous plait, pas ça, je vous en supplie, je suis….s'il vous plait non… »

Malgré elle, sa respiration s'accélérait, de plus en plus vite, elle ne pouvait plus la ralentir, elle se battait pour obtenir un peu d'air, elle se sentit encore pire que lorsque son maître la punissait.

Ce dernier se calma très vite lorsqu'il vit l'état de sa Bella

« - Non, non, non….Non…non….s'il vous plait. Non, ne…ne…Non…

-Bellatrix ? C'est bon, je ne vais rien te faire, je veux juste parler. Bellatrix ? »

Il était trop tard pour stopper la crise d'angoisse qui envahissait la mangemort. Elle commença à trembler et elle essaya de se lever pour échapper à son maître qui avait pourtant posé sa baguette comme preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Lorsqu'elle fit un pas, hélas, elle s'effondra sur le parquet de la chambre. Bellatrix se sentait vraiment mal, comme si elle allait mourir, son cœur bâtait à toute vitesse et elle l'avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Elle fut emportée dans un long vertige et elle sentit qu'on lui toucha le bras. Elle esseya de crier mais aucun son ne sortit. La main, qui était aussi froide qu'elle pouvait l'être rappela la sensation du détraqueur sur son bras et ses membres tremblèrent plus violement.

De son côté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait appelé Narcissa à la rescousse, ne savait pas quoi faire, il restait là, accroupi devant sa mangemort toute tremblante sous sa main, qui hyper ventilait comme pas possible et dont son cœur semblait lui-même paniquer.

Lorsque Cissy arriva, elle n'osa pas dire un mot, ses larmes montrant clairement ce qu'elle pensait du « spectacle ». Elle s'avança et lorsqu'elle posa sa douce main sur la joue de Bellatrix, tout son corps se relâcha.

« - C'est finit Bella, c'est finit, personne ne viendra te faire du mal, tu te souviens, c'est papa qui nous l'a promis, plus jamais on te fera du mal, plus jamais. »

Narcissa sourit à son maître et à sa sœur ainée, qui retrouva une respiration normale, et qui murmura d'un voix encore plus faible.

« - Cissy…. »

La jeune femme blonde caressa doucement le visage de sa sœur, et lui parla comme si elle parlait à son petit Drago.

« - Plus jamais on ne te brisera, je suis là Bella, je suis là. Tu va aller mieux, je te le promet. »

Ca alors, pensa le maître, et dire que Bellatrix ne voulait pas lui parler, et elle, elle arrive sur son cheval blanc et la tire d'un attaque de panique. Il se demanda également si son appel à l'aide de tout à l'heure n'avait pas un rapport avec les dernières paroles de Narcissa.

Alors comme ça, Bella, sa Bella, a été brisée plus d'une fois ? Le Seigneur savait qu'elle avait souffert à Azkaban, mais avec ce que venait de révéler la jeune sœur de la mangemort, c'était bien plus vieux que ça, puisque leur père, étant mort jeune, n'avait pas pu voir sa fille entrer chez les mangemorts.

Puis il s'adressa à Narcissa, avec une voix songeuse :

« - Je crois que j'ai compris le problème, si c'est vrai Bellatrix à subit des traumatismes plus d'une fois et ce détraqueur était la goute d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Et si nous ne faisons rien, cette étoile risque de s'éteindre….A tout jamais.

? (pleeeease !)


	4. Andromeda et le veritaserum

Coucou ! Je suis de retour ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fais attendre comme ça.

Je vais répondre à vos reviews généreuses, comme toujours.

ManonOw : C'est l'un des plus gros problèmes quand on écrit une fanfic avec Voldemort. Il faut arriver à compenser et a trouver le bon niveau d'humanité. J'écrit Voldemort comme je me l'imagine, et c'est vrai qu'il est peu trop humain, mais écrire un Voldemort trop Voldemort, ca me tuerait.

Tiva : Et ben tu devras encore attendre un peu pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Hé hé.

Sceptrum : Merci pour ta review, je me suis mise à la recherche d'un Béta Reader en éspérant qu'il acceptera de me "prendre" en cours de fanfic. Si jamais tu as quelqu'un à me conseiller, toute suggestion est le bienvenue !

Tous : Merci !

Allez, assez parlé, place à Bellamort :

* * *

><p>« -Narcissa, je peux avoir un peu d'eau, s'il te plait. J'ai soif. »<p>

Décidément, cette journée avait été un spectacle étonnant et très étrange. Voyez-vous après que « St Narcissa » ait calmé sa pauvre sœur de l'attaque de panique qui l'avait envahi, elle et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avaient aidé à se recoucher sur le , Bellatrix ne lâchait plus sa sœur des yeux, et lorsqu'elle sortait de la chambre, la sorcière fixait son maître de ses yeux sombres. Quand elle parlait à Narcissa, elle utilisait cette voix mielleuse que même le maître des ténèbres ne lui connaissait pas, et le pire c'est que qu'elle commençait à dire des choses comme « s'il te plait ». Narcissa, elle, avait l'air de trouver ça tout à fait normal, mais cela mettait mal à l'aise Lord Voldemort.

Bellatrix passa la journée au lit, à reprendre des forces, et au bout de trois heures sans bouger, elle se leva brusquement en s'excusant à tout bout de champ avant de s'élancer jusqu'au toilettes. Narcissa et Voldemort qui, pour une raison inconnue, était resté dans la chambre, décidèrent qu'elle serait apte à manger avec eux ce soir dans le salon, ainsi que d'assister a la réunion du soir. La jeune sœur Black avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait guéri de ses blessures aussi vite. Lord Voldemort évita de signaler à Cissy qu'il avait lui-même soigné les blessures de sa Bella, la veille.

Quand Bellatrix sortit des toilettes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres la fixa dans les yeux et s'infiltra dans ses pensées. Hélas pour lui, Bellatrix fut plus rapide et lorsque qu'il tenta de lire ses pensées, il fut confronté à un immense mur d'acier. Occlumencie, bien sur, Bella excellait, et elle ne perdait jamais l'occasion de l'utiliser. Il devrait penser à chercher un sort briseur, ou tout simplement, à interdire la pratique sous peine de torture.

Le fait est, qu'en plus de tous ses autres défauts, Voldemort était curieux.  
>Il voulait savoir ce qu'il c'était passé dans la vie des sœurs Black pour que Bellatrix, sa guerrière soit si touchée.<p>

Il était prêt à tout pour savoir.

Peut être que s'il utilisait la Legilimancie sur Narcissa, cela marcherait il. Car tous les mangemort savait que Bellatrix était la sorcière la plus puissante de tout la famille Black, et ce, depuis des générations. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendit que Narcissa ait l'attention porté sur Bellatrix pour pénétrer son esprit.

Malheureusement pour lui, Narcissa ne se laissait pas faire et il n'apparut à Voldemort que des bribes de pensées et des fragments de souvenirs.

_Il avait vu…un champ de blé. Il avait vu une jeune fille brune qui semblait être Bellatrix. Il avait vu un homme, puis tout était flou._

_Il se reconcentra et vit Cygnus Black, tendant sa baguette. Il avait vu sa femme Druella, en pleurs._

_Et là, il vit Narcissa lui mettre une grande claque_

Oups

Voldemort ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard noir de Narcissa Malefoy. A côté d'elle se tenait Bellatrix, le regard fuyant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte et s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin. Il avait échoué, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il c'était passé. Son esprit de mit à fonctionner à 300 à l'heure. Soudain il eut une idée. Car si le seul parent proche des sœurs était le décédé Sirius Black, il restait la sœur reniée Andromeda Tonks. Donc il transplana en direction du foyer des Tonks.

* * *

><p>Et atterrit devant une maison inconnue. Il sortit sa baguette et avança vers la maison. Une femme en sortit et pendant un moment, le mage noir cru voir sa Bella avancer avec grâce vers lui. La femme brune sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de Voldemort.<p>

« -Qu'Est-ce que vous voulez ? Partez ! »

Elle l'avait reconnue, elle savait que c'était lui. Elle n'avait pas peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était une Black après tout. Voldemort avança baissant sa baguette tendis qu'Andromeda la tendit encore plus.

« - Je suis venu vous parler de vos sœurs. Hem…elle a…elles ont un problème.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé avec Bella ? »

Elle savait. Elle savait. Elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle pouvait lui dire.

« - Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous et vos sœurs étiez jeunes.

- Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Je vais être plus clair. Si vous tenez à votre vie, dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Monsieur. Vous pouvez me torturer et me tuer, je ne dirais rien. J'ai promis. Si quelqu'un doit vous dire quelque chose c'est Bella.

-Elle n'est pas très apte à me le dire.

-Alors, tant pis, je ne peux rien faire. Vous essayer de vous aventurer dans le plus sombre secret de la famille Black, et si vous réussissez à le découvrir, alors oui, vous serez vraiment le plus grand sorcier au monde.

-Andromeda. Vous ne parlez plus à vos sœurs, pourquoi vous continuer à garder le secret.

-Parce que. Ce sont mes sœurs. Et j'ai promis.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

« - La Legilimancie ne servira à rien contre moi. Je pratique aussi l'occlumencie. Et n'essayer même pas le sort Impero, il est inefficace.»

Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les sœurs Black pratiquaient diable l'occlumencie ? Voldemort tourna les talons et avant de transplaner il s'écria : ENDOLORIS.

Car il n'allait pas non plus être gentil avec elle, elle était l'ennemi, elle soutenait le garçon Potter et sa fille était une auror. Faut pas non se moquer de lui enfin !

* * *

><p>Il était revenu exactement là où il était parti plus tôt. Le temps avait coulé et il vit quelqu'un sortir de la chambre de Bellatrix. Il semblait que c'était Bellatrix elle-même. Elle marchait à petit pas, jetant des regards de tous les côtés. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable. Si Voldemort avait un cœur, il aurait fondu. L'ainée Black se retourna vers son maître et lui dit que Narcissa les attendait pour manger.<p>

Il suivit donc la mangemort, tout en l'observant tituber vers la salle à manger. Elle avait du mal à marcher et dut donc se tenir au mur pour s'aider.

Le repas fut silencieux, Narcissa mangeait tout en jetant des coups d'œil à sa sœur et à son maître qui la fixait de ses yeux rouges écarlates. Bellatrix, quant à elle, ne toucha pas à son assiette et avait les yeux baissé, comme si le poulet aux champignons lui parlait. Narcissa leva le silence à s'adressant à sa sœur ainée :

« - Bellatrix, tu devrais manger quelque chose. »

Pour seule réponse, la mangemort secoua la tête négativement, et Narcissa retourna dans son mutisme.

Puis vint la réunion. Bellatrix prit place le plus proche possible de son maître, et, pour une fois, Voldemort la laissa s'asseoir à sa droite. Narcissa, toujours aussi protectrice, s'était assise à côté de son ainée et glissa une main dans le dos de cette dernière.

« - Ca ira Bella.

- Oui. Je pense…Je crois »

Contre toute attente, le mage noir pris part à la conversation en ajoutant.

« - Si tu te sens mal, Bellatrix, tu ne devrais pas rester. »

Narcissa fit des yeux ronds, étonnée que le maître de la magie noir soir aussi doux avec sa sœur. Cette dernière quant à elle, baissa sa tête, de sorte que l'on ne voit pas ses yeux larmoyant de gratitude.

Le reste des mangemorts, excepté, les prisonniers, la famille Goyle et Drago, arrivèrent et prirent place. Quand Rogue arriva, Voldemort eu un tilt.

Il savait comment faire parler son plus fidèle lieutenant.

* * *

><p>La réunion se termina sur une note joyeuse. En effet, Rockwood avait informé le cercle des mangemorts qu'un groupe de géants avait accepté de se joindre à eux. Tous burent donc un coup de Whiskey Pur Feu, en l'honneur de cette bonne nouvelle. Narcissa fut heureuse de voir que Bellatrix souriait, même si elle avait juste trempée ses lèvres dans le liquide. Lorsque Voldemort clôtura la séance, tout le monde se leva pour transplaner. Le mage noir stoppa Rogue dans son élan et avança vers lui, pendant que Bellatrix se leva et sortit de la pièce, faussant compagnie à Narcissa.<p>

« - Severus, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Maître, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu as toujours de la potion de Veritaserum sur toi, non ? »

Pour répondre, Severus Rogue sortit un petit flacon.

« - Une seule goute et …

-Oui, oui, je sais. J'ai besoin de cette fiole.

- Puis je vous demander pourquoi ?

- Parce que, je la veux, ne pose pas de questions !

-Très bien, maître. »

Voldemort prit de force la fiole et congédia son serviteur.

Il avait maintenant besoin de trouver Bellatrix. Il demanda à Narcissa, qui lui indiqua qu'elle était parti, mais qu'elle ne savait pas où.

Le mage noir voulait l'appeler grâce à la marque des ténèbres, mais avec sa brulure, cela risquait de lui faire encore plus mal. Mais depuis quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres se souciait de la douleur que pouvait ressentir un mangemort. Oui mais, ce n'était pas n'importe quel mangemort, c'était Bellatrix, la femme qui le suit comme un petit chien, qui l'adore à la folie et qui avait été agressée par un détraqueur. C'était une femme brisée, qui se méfiait de tout et qui se rattachait aux seules personnes qui avait l'air de se soucier un peu d'elle. Il décida donc de se concentrer et la trouva à l'extérieur du château, vers un lac. Il transplana.

* * *

><p>L'endroit était magnifique, cela ressemblait à Poudlar, mais sans les élèves partout. La nuit avait envahi le ciel et l'on voyait les étoiles. Et en parlant d 'étoiles, Bellatrix Lestrange était débout, face au lac, les cheveux dans le vent et son corps frissonnant de froid.<p>

Quand il l'a vit, son cœur rata un battement, il ne savait pas que de telles créatures de beauté existaient. Il s'approcha de sa mangemort sans faire un bruit. Et quand il arriva à ses côtés, il vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, profitant de l'air qui élevait ses cheveux noir d'ébène.

Sa voix le fit sursauter :

« - Maître.

-Bellatrix.

- Merci maître. De m'avoir sauvé. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans vous.

-Tu serrais morte, Bellatrix.

-Ah. Et bien, merci.

- Bellatrix, je dois te demander quelque chose.

-Tout ce que vous voulez maître. »

Voldemort souri.

« -Raconte-moi. »

Bellatrix ouvrit les yeux incrédules et se tourna vers son maître.

« -Vous raconter quoi maître ?

- Tout. Tout ce qui t'a traumatisé dans ta vie.

- Maître, vous savez très bien qu'a Azkaban je…

- Pas ça Bella. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans le champ de blé. »

Bellatrix recula sous la force de la révélation et ses yeux s'embrumèrent.

« - Maître, non. Je ne peux pas. J'ai promis.

- Ta sœur, Andromeda, m'a dit la même chose.

- Vous avez parlé à….ma sœur ?

- Bellatrix, c'est un ordre, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je, je ….je ne peux pas. Ne m'en parler pas ! Je vous en supplie. Tout, tout mais pas ça !

- Tu as juré de m'obéir Bella. Alors, je t'ordonne de m'obéir.

- Je vous en supplie, non. Maître, s'il vous plait. Ne…Je vous en supplie. »

Et comme pour accompagner le geste à la parole, Bellatrix tomba sur ses genoux, les mains sur ses oreilles et ses yeux pleins de larmes. Quand elle fut envahie de sanglots, Voldemort s'approcha, sortant la fiole que Rogue lui avait donnée. Il souleva son menton. Il l'a fixa dans les yeux. Il remarqua que les lèvres de sa Bella étaient entrouvertes. Il les fixa, hypnotisé par le rouge à lèvre sombre de la mangemort. Elle s'approcha de lui et il put sentir son souffle froid contre lui. Il chuchota :

« - Maître.

- Désolé. »

Et il versa le liquide dans la bouche de sa mangemort, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu l'en empêcher.

Ah ah ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review ?


	5. Traumatisme

Coucou ! Voici mon nouveau chapitreuh, je repond à vos review comme toujours.

Tiva : Et ben voila, tu l'as ton trauma :P, Tu m'a mis la pression, ce ne sera peut être pas à la hauteur de tes attentes mais j'éspère que ca te plaira. Voldemort,il faut bien qu'il goute au plaisirs de la vie que sont les profiteroles et le whiskey pur feu voyons. Hi Hi Hi ^^ Je me disais bien aussi que le Oups ferait plaisir à quelqu'un. Merci pour ta review.

Dark Didine : Deux "l" à Bellamort, effectivement. Merci pour ta review, j'ai lu ta fanfic et j'aime bien l'aubergiste, elle a un petit air de Bellatrix et Mrs Lovett mélangée. J'ai toujours voulu faire une fanfic "Bellett" et je pense que j'étudierais ta fanfic :P

ManoOw Si je t'assomme tu ne pourras plus mettre de review !Mais attends, il faut bien que Voldy montre qu'il est Voldy.

Tous : MERCIIIIIII !

Place à Bellamort et au chapitre !

* * *

><p>Bellatrix avait le regard vide, et les lèvres toujours entrouvertes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et d'un air solennel il dit :<p>

« - Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, maintenant. »

Il observa Bellatrix et il vit ses yeux briller dans la nuit.

« _J'étais en deuxième année à Poudlar. Nous avions cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn. Et on m'avait mis à côté d'un garçon que je ne connaissais pas. Il avait des cheveux d'or, et de nombreux épis sur le haut de son crane. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu sombre. Il a commencé à engager la conversation._

_« - Salut._

_-Bonjour._

_- Je m'appelle David et toi ? _

_- Bellatrix Black. Enchantée._

_-Moi de même, miss Black. »_

_Nous avons discuté et nous sommes très vite devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. _

_« - Nous serons toujours amis, n'Est-ce pas David ?_

_- Bien sur ! »_

_Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Rodolphus. David ne le voyait pas d'un très bon œil. Il me répétait sans cesse qu'il ne fallait pas trop que je reste avec Rod. Et un jour, pendant les vacances, j'avais invité David chez moi, comme d'habitude. On se promenait dans le champ de blé derrière la maison. Andromeda et Narcissa nous suivaient en douce. Et David et moi on a commencé à se disputer. _

_« - Tu comptes faire quoi après Poudlar ? » J'avais engagé la conversation._

_« - Je vais travailler à Azkaban, avec ma famille. Ce sont des détraqueurs._

_- Des Détraqueurs ? Tu vis avec des détraqueurs ? »_

_J'ai reculé sous le coup._

_« - Malgré ce que l'on croit, ils sont très gentil avec les enfants._

_- Si tu le dis._

_- Ils m'ont enseigné le baiser du détraqueurs. Mais je n'ai jamais encore essayé. _

_- Tant mieux. Il parait que c'est terrible pour la victime. »_

_Je me suis assise dans les champs, au milieu des épis. Et lui…._

_« - Tu sais, je ne l'aime pas ce Rod. _

_- Oh, tu ne vas pas recommencer !_

_- Ecoute Bella. Il est bizarre ! Lui et son frangin ont de drôles de fréquentation._

_- Mais tais-toi un peu. Il est gentil comme tout. Tu ne veux pas arrêter ?_

_- Je me soucie de toi tu sais. _

_- Je peux me débrouiller seule. _

_- Oui et tu finiras à Azkaban avec les autres chevaliers de Walpurgis ! »_

_CLAC_

_La claque était partie toute seule. Je me souviens encore de Narcissa et d'Andromeda qui avaient poussés un petit cri, caché derrière les épis. Il se massa la joue, rougie par la force de la claque. Je le regardais énervée. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'excuse mais rien n'est venu. Alors j'ai attendu et j'en ai profité pour écouter ce que chuchotaient mes sœurs. Je n'ai réussi qu'à entendre de la part d'Andy que Cissy ferait mieux de rentrer. Je me suis levée et je lui ai dis, sans réfléchir._

_« - On rentre, tu partiras et tu ne reviendras plus. Si tu ne peux pas accepter que j'aime Rodolphus alors on ne peut pas être amis. Ca ne m'étonne pas. Les monstres comme les détraqueurs ne veulent jamais le bonheur des autres. »_

_Je pense que j'ai du vraiment l'énerver en lui disant qu'il était un monstre. Mais étrangement, il s'est approché de moi. Je ne bougeais pas. Nous étions presque collés l'un à l'autre. Je pensais : Alors en fait c'est parce qu'il m'aimait. Est-ce que je l'aime aussi ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à cette question que nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. Je fermis mes yeux et me laissa emporter par une vague de bonheur qui m'envahissait. Au diable Rodolphus, David embrassait comme un dieu. Il y allait un peu fort quand même. _

_Il me chuchota à l'oreille :_

_« - Ton âme sera en sécurité avec moi »_

_Il était Romantique en plus, c'était donc sur, il avait des sentiments pour moi._

_J'étais tellement idiote. _

_Je suis tombée sous la force de notre baiser. Je souri de bonheur contre ses douces lèvres. Et puis soudain, j'ai eu l'impression que ses lèvres se refroidissaient. C'était étrange. J'ai ouvert les yeux et posé une main contre sa joue froide également, mais elle est tombée comme un torchon. J'avais oublié. J'avais oublié. Il venait de me dire qu'il… il…il. Il ne m'aimait pas, il m'a utilisé, il m'a utilisé pour me torturer, il veut prendre mon âme, il veut…il veut._

_Il veut me tuer !_

_J'ai tenté dans un dernier élan de force de le pousser mais mes bras s'engourdissaient et tout autour de moi devenait noir._

_J'entendis ensuite une voix lointaine. C'était celle d'Andromeda. Puis elle s'est éteinte. Je ne sentais plus rien. On aurait dit que je flottais sur un petit nuage. Mais je me sentais vide, comme si l'on m'arrachait quelque chose. »_

Bellatrix prit une grande inspiration

« _Je me suis réveillée trois jours plus tard, selon ma mère. Elle pleurait, elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mes sœurs étaient derrière elle. Cissy me regardait tristement et Andromeda faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes. J'étais tellement fatiguée, mal, comme si j'allais mourir d'une minute à l'autre. Quand j'ai demandé à ma mère ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait éclaté en sanglot. Alors Andromeda l'a fait sortir de la pièce, me laissant seule avec Narcissa. Je lui ai fait signe d'approcher. _

_J'adorais ma sœur, en ce temps là. Elle était tellement mignonne. _

_« - Tu vas bien ? » Me demanda t 'elle._

_« -Pas vraiment. J'ai mal partout et je suis très fatiguée. _

_- Oh. J'espère que tu iras mieux._

_- Cissy, qu'Est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? » _

_J'avais besoin de savoir. Narcissa me regardait avec des yeux ronds. _

_« - Tu ne…sais pas ? _

_- Je me souviens de David, et…puis…il m'a._

_- C'est un monstre. Il t'a fait du mal. _

_- Cissy ? »_

_La blondinette ne répondit pas et se contentait de regarder le plafond._

_« - Papa a dit qu'il ne laisserait plus personne faire du mal à un Black. Il a chassé David à coup de stupefix dans le derrière. »Finit elle par dire. _

_D'ailleurs se fut ce moment que choisit Cygnus Black 3 ème du nom, mon père, pour apparaitre._

_« - Narcissa, veut tu sortir s'il te plait ?_

_- Oui père. »_

_Elle sortit de la chambre, me laissant seul avec mon père._

_« - Regarde-moi ce beau gâchis._

_- Père ?_

_- Bellatrix, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé. _

_- Que c'est il passé, père, j'ai besoin de savoir._

_- Après que tu aie perdu connaissance, il t'a torturé, et puis il a pris ton….ton âme. Il a joué avec et il lui à lancé des sorts si bien qu'elle était sacrément bien amochée. Andromeda s'est lancée vers lui pour l'arrêter mais il lui a lancé…un sortilège impardonnable, Endoloris. Narcissa nous a appelé et nous sommes arrivés et là. Ta mère est tombée à genoux. Tu avais la tête de quelqu'un de mort. _

_Je lui ai dis d'arrêter si il ne voulait pas mourir. _

_Il ne m'écoutait pas mais il a finit par te rendre ton âme et je l'ai chassé._

_- Papa._

_- Plus jamais personne ne toucheras ton visage, Bellatrix. Plus jamais. »_

_Voldemort restait sans voix._

_« - Quelques semaines plus tard, nous avons fait la promesse de ne jamais parler de cet accident, nos parents ne voulaient pas que l'on nous voit comme des victimes, mais comme les sang-purs que nous sommes. _

_Bien sur, je pensais ne jamais revoir David. Jusqu'à ce jour où… »_

_Le mage noir savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle voulait parler de lorsqu'elle était entrée à Azkaban._

_« - Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il se faisait appeler Davy. Mais, il m'a reconnu. Il est venu vers moi le premier jour et il m'a dit que mon âme aurait été beaucoup plus belle avec lui, mais qu'il allait faire de son possible pour la soigner. Et là, il a commencé à jouer avec moi, comme un objet. Rodolphus et Rabastan tentaient en vain de me protéger, mais quand Rod a été emmené dans une autre cellule, on a compris que ca ne servirait à rien. _

_C'était mon meilleur ami et il m'a trahis, il m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait pour essayer de me tuer, il a brisé mon cœur et plus jamais je ne pourrais faire confiance à un homme comme lui_ !»

C'est là que Bellatrix s'arrêta.

Lord Voldemort la contempla, pendant tout son discours, des larmes avaient coulées sur ses joues pâles. Ses yeux humides regardaient en direction du lac. Il était hypnotisé par sa beauté. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un mangemort autrement que comme un serviteur. Il voyait Bellatrix comme une femme, une belle femme brisée. Une femme détruite par les monstres autour d'elle.

Mais, lui qu'était il alors ? Lui aussi était un monstre dépourvu de gentillesse et d'humanité. Il était le sorcier le plus redoutable. Lui aussi avait blessé sa Bella. Lui aussi. C'était donc de sa faute. Il était coupable.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom Jedusor ressentait de la culpabilité et du remords. Cela lui fit d'abord peur, puis il se rendit compte que tout cela était du à une seule et unique personne, une femme qui versait ses larmes tout près de lui. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Alors, il s'avança vers elle de nouveau, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il avait une impression de déjà vu. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et essuya ses larmes. Il caressait ensuite la joue de sa mangemort.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas. Ses mains bougeaient toutes seules, comme si il était évident qu'il fallait faire cela. Il avait l'impression de jouer dans un de ses films guimauves que Lucius regarde tout le temps. Le mage noir être tendre ?

Bellatrix tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux sombres me lancèrent un regard étonné lorsque la sorcière vit Voldemort, le grand Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le mage noir sans cœur, avancer ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Cette fois, elle lui murmura.

« - Maître, ne me versez pas de potion s'il vous plait. »

Un petit sourire traversa en l'espace d'une seconde le visage du maître de la magie noire.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les douces lèvres de Bellatrix allèrent se poser sur celles de son maître. Elle était un peu craintive de ce qui risquait de se passer et elle savait qu'elle finirait mal.

Mais contre toute attente, Voldemort répondit à son baiser. C'était le premier pour Voldemort, et ça lui fit vite un choc. Il retira vite ses lèvres mais resta proche du visage de sa mangemort.

« -Maître, je…je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Le mage noir ne souriait pas, il n'avait pas l'air en colère non plus. Il était plutôt pensif. Il commença à parler à lui-même.

« - C'est donc ça que l'on ressent… » Puis il regarda Bellatrix dans les yeux et lui murmura de sa voix rauque. « Qu'Est-ce que tu as ressentis toi ?

- Maître…je…j'ai… »

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« - J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour vous. Pas comme la loyauté, mais des sentiments plus fort. Au début je me suis dis que ce n'était rien d'autre que ce que ressentait tout les mangemort à votre égards puis je me suis rendue compte que…. Que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans vous. »

C'est là que Voldemort se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Narcissa.

« Bellatrix a des sentiments pour vous »

C'était donc bien vrai. Bellatrix venait de lui révéler ses plus grands secrets, elle venait de lui dévoiler tout grâce à une seule petite potion. La magie est vraiment incroyable.

Ce fut à son tour de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Bellatrix. Et un ballet d'émotion se mit à tournoyer dans leurs cœurs.


	6. Le rêve de Bellatrix

Hello. Me revoila avec un chapitre un peu plus cour, pour des problèmes de temps et pour vous habituer à ce que mes chapitres soit un peu plus petit, car hèlas la rentrée arrive a grand pas, et j'entre en secondes donc voila.

Je n'ai eu que deux reviews à mon dernier chapitre et j'ai été très triste. J'éspère que mes anciens, et de nouveau reviewers penserons à moi :)

ManonOw : Ah mais de toute façon, Voldemort aurait fini par l'embrasser un jour ou l'autre. Davy est un ordure, ca c'est sur, tu as trouvé le meilleur adjectif pour le decrire.

Katherina.s : En esperant, que la suite, tu la trouveras wow aussi ^^

Place à l'amuuur, place aux mangemort, place à Bellamort !

* * *

><p>Bellatrix, contre toute attente se retira brusquement des lèvres de son maître. Elle se recula et le regarda avec des yeux Lord Voldemort vit sa mangemort avec cette tête là, il comprit aussitôt ce qu'il se passait. Les effets de la potion Veritaserum venaient de s'estomper et Bellatrix venait juste de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire.<p>

Le cœur de Bellatrix battait à tout rompre, et même Voldemort pouvait l'entendre. Elle ne croyait pas qu'elle avait pu se livrer à son maître contre sa volonté. Elle qui l'avait toujours vu comme un maître bon, il venait de la trahir. Elle n'y croyait pas.

Bellatrix voulu s'enfuir mais Voldemort la retint en lui empoignant le bras.

« - Bellatrix » Dit il d'une voix rauque que Bellatrix ne lui connaissait pas.

« - Maître…vous m'avez trahis…. » Elle préférait lui dire maintenant, elle souffrait.

Bellatrix avait souffert tout sa vie. Au début ce n'était que la souffrance physique quand elle tombait de son balais jouet, quand elle avait à peine un ou deux ans. Puis lorsqu'elle avait 13 ans, elle a commencé à souffrir de tout son être. Son meilleur ami l'avait trahis et avait détraquée son âme. Elle était devenue méconnaissable, après l'incident, elle s'était, pendant plusieurs semaines, méfié de tout et n'était pas sortie de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle a enfin trouvé le pouvoir de sortir, elle s'est refugiée dans la magie noire et c'est ainsi que son âme blessée est devenue aussi noire que son nom. Et puis, elle a retrouvée sa souffrance en allant à Azkaban, en étant si loin de son maître que tous pensaient mort. Mais elle, elle seule, savait qu'il était vivant, elle le savait tout au fond de son cœur. Son cœur souffrait de cet éloignement. Quand elle est sortie, elle a souffert de perdre contre le garçon Potter, est ainsi, en se faisant punir la souffrance physique à remplacée celle de son esprit.

Mais la pire souffrance qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, c'est la trahison de ceux qui lui sont chers. D'abord David, et maintenant lui, Lord Voldemort, Tom Jedusor, son maître, son confident.

L'amour de sa vie.

Du côté de Voldemort, la culpabilité, qui était déjà bien élevée, se hissa d'un cran au dessus, si bien qu'il avait cru sentir ses yeux humides.

Il tenta en vain de retenir la première larme de sa vie, mais en vain car elle soula doucement sur sa joue. Pour lui, ce fut la preuve finale que son minuscule fragment d'âme, avait trouvé sa sœur et que si Bellatrix arrivait à lui faire ressentir des sentiments pareils, c'est qu'il était tout simplement destiné à l'aimer.

« - Bellatrix. S'il te plait. Pardonne-moi. J'avais besoin de savoir. Je veux te sauver Bellatrix, je veux chasser les mauvaises ombres de ton cœur.

- Me sauver. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée. Je vais très bien.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu tombes dans la peur de te faire de nouveau attaquer.

-Cela n'arrivera pas maître. Je vous le promets.

- Bellatrix. Je…je t'….. »

Une barrière s'exerçait encore sur ce mot que Voldemort n'arrivait hélas pas à prononcer. Il butait et Bellatrix le vit bien.

« - Je m'en doutais. »

Elle se retourna et transplana, Voldemort eu juste le temps de toucher son épaule.

Elle était retournée dans sa chambre, celle où elle dormait d'habitude. Elle avait senti sa présence. Alors elle continua de fuir, mais cette fois à pied.

Bellatrix commença à courir, aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, elle sentait toujours que son maître la suivait, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de se cacher dans un coin sombre du château pour pleurer toute les larmes de son cœur, pour épuiser sa tristesse et finir par redevenir la Bellatrix Lestrange que tous connaissaient.

Seulement, le plus grand sorcier de magie noir n'y entendait pas de cette oreille, et fit tout pour stopper la course folle de sa mangemort.

Quand elle se retourna et qu'elle vit Voldemort à ses trousses, le visage, non pas en colère mais plutôt inquiet, elle descendit un escalier qui menait vers l'extérieur à toute vitesse.

Et soudain, tout s'arrêta.

Quand le mage noir entendit un bruit étrange en provenance des escaliers, il changea sa direction et arrivé à sa destination, son cœur rata un battement.

Bellatrix, était encore faible, et n'importe quel medicomage lui aurait conseillé de ne pas forcer, même si elle avait été guérie. Seulement, ce n'était pas un medicomage qui l'avait soignée mais Lord Voldemort, qui ne l'avait rien empêchée de faire. C'est donc sur qu'après avoir transplané et courut pendant au moins dix minutes, le corps encore fragile de Bellatrix avait lâché.

Et même pour une sorcière, tomber dans les escaliers, n'est pas très bon.

Au moins, elle en pourrait plus lui é la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et pour la première fois, après avoir guéri une plaie à son front, due sans doute à la chute, il décida de rester et de veiller sur sa Bellatrix.

Sur son âme sœur.

Mais après avoir été éveillé pendant plus de 36 heures, le seigneur des ténèbres commença à piquer du nez et finit par s'endormir sur la chaise, au chevet d'une simple mangemort, mais qui était si spéciale.

Du côté de Narcissa Malefoy, tout n'était qu'inquiétude et peur. Depuis la réunion, elle n'avait pas eu nouvelles de sa sœur et du maître, alors bien sur, Narcissa, avec sa logique habituelle, parcourut tout le château en criant après sa sœur. La simple idée qu'elle reste avec le mage noir la terrifiait.

Et c'est ainsi que la nuit s'écoula. Même si….

Voldemort, n'en revenait pas, il était réellement en train de rêver, cela ne lui était pas arrivée depuis bien des années.

Son rêve était tout simplement magnifique. Harry Potter était mort, il était devenu roi, roi de la magie et roi du monde, les moldus se faisaient exterminer et seuls restaient les sangs purs et derniers sangs mêlés. Mais la plus belle chose était sa Reine. Sa reine était juste la merveille de ce monde.

La Reine Bellatrix.

* * *

><p>Puis soudain, le rêve se changea, il commença à pleuvoir sur le royaume de sa majesté Lord Voldemort et le décor semblait changé, il se retrouva face à face avec sa reine.<p>

« -Non mais c'est pas vrai, même dans mes rêves, vous venez vous incruster ?

-Bellatrix, c'est vraiment toi, ou c'est mon imagination.

-C'est moi maître, je crois que nous pouvons parler ensemble dans nos rêves.

- Je vois cela. Bellatrix, je suis désolé, encore une fois pour la po… »

Bellatrix le coupa.

« - Maître, je vous dois ma vie, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour mon attitude, je suis juste si perdue. J'ai besoin de me retrouver.

-Bellatrix.

-Maître, ne vous inquiéter pas, et redevenez vous-même. Du moins devant Narcissa.

- C'est-à-dire.

- Vous voir changer comme ça en deux seconde, cela me fait très plaisir, mais, comme je viens de le dire, vous avez changé, vous êtes devenu si humain envers moi.

-C'est parce que j'ai compris que tu comptais tellement pour moi.

- Mais….

-Chut, Bellatrix. Va rêver tranquillement. »

Bellatrix souri doucement et pris les joues de son maître au creux de ses mains puis planta un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - Je vous aime. »

Mais Voldemort eu une mine contrariée. Bellatrix se recula alors.

« -Maître, je suis désolée, je me suis encore permis trop de choses, veuillez m'excuser.

- Bellatrix, au moins dans nos rêves, tutoies-moi je te prie.

- Je vous demande pardon ?»

Cette fois ce fut Voldemort qui caressa la joue de Bellatrix.

« - Mon âme sœur, je veux que tu me tutoies, tu es mon égal, tu es ma reine.

- Maître, je….vous….tu….oh…. »

Bellatrix ne trouvait plus les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait et se jeta dans les bras de Voldemort.

« - Mais, Bella, j'aimerais quand même que… »

Bellatrix finisse la phrase de son maître comme si elle savait exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

« - Pas devant les autres, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, alors que Narcissa, fut trouvée endormie dans le couloir, Voldemort fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil et Bella par une douce pression sur son épaule. Ses yeux clignotèrent et finirent par s'ouvrir sur Voldemort.« -Bonjour rayon de soleil. » Dit-il d'une voix douce, qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.« - Bien dormis ? » reprit-il.« -Très bien, je me sens beaucoup mieux, je… »Elle s'arrêta pour se pencher et effleurer les lèvres de son seigneur avec une extrême douceur.« - Là, je vais encore mieux » Souri-t-elle.« -Tant mieux, je vous que tu te sentes bien, car aujourd'hui, nous allons en mission. Enfin, pas grand-chose, j'ai promis à Alecto…. »<p>

Un grognement fut émit de Bella. Elle détestait Alecto Carrow du plus profond de son être. Voldemort pouffa.« - Je disais, j'ai promis à…aux Carrow que nous allions voir une armoire à disparaître chez Barjow et Beurk, pour ainsi voir si nous pourrions l'utiliser comme passage vers Poudlar.

- Barjow et Beurk… chemin de traverse.

- Nous désillusionnerons certain de mes accompagnateurs, et le reste sera bien caché sous le capuchon. »

C'est sur ces mots que Voldemort se retira, laissant le soin à Bellatrix de se préparer.

Il la retrouva a la salle à manger en compagnie de Narcissa, qui semblait avoir reprit du poil de la bête.

« - Tu te rends compte, Bella, je t'ai cherchée partout, j'étais si inquiète, comment as-tu pu me faire ça !

- Cissy, laisse-moi…

- Oh non je ne vais pas te laisser. »

Voldemort prit la parole, pour le simple plaisir de couper Narcissa.

« - C'est ma faute Narcissa, vois tu j'ai passée la soirée avec elle. Et j'ai embrassé ta sœur.

* * *

><p>Voila un autre chapitre qui se termine, n'oubliez pas les reviews, et vous aurez des gros calins !<br>Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez que les sorciers qui sont censé nettoyer les rues sont des gros feignant.

Speculations ouvertes ! Hihihi !


	7. Doux ou cruel ?

Coucou ! Alors les vacances se terminent. Ca fait un peu bizarre. Je vais donc essayer de poster peut être un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Comme là, aujourd'hui je poste un mercredi au lieu d'un vendredi. Bon j'ai pas mal de temps aussi, et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire.

Bref. Vous êtes tous des supers lecteurs car vous avez bien du courage de me suivre dans cette histoire dont même moi je n'y comprend plus rien. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où j'irais. Mais une chose est sure j'y irais.

ManonOw : Je crois que je tue beaucoup de gens avec cette fanfic... Pour ce qui est du fait qu'ils ont l'air de vrai gosses, je pense que cela vient du fait que Voldemort est dans sa première relation amoureuse.  
>Katherina.s : La tête de Narcissa...Oui je suis sure qu'elle doit être bien comique ^^<p>

Tiva : Ma grande revieweuse, tu te fait super bien pardonner, en mettant deux reviews pour le prix d'une ^^. Quand j'ai relu ma fanfic, j'ai vu aussi que je risquait de m'aventurer trop loin dans le romantisme, alors bon,j'ai essayer un peu d'y remedier. Mais Voldemort est dans sa première relation. Je pense qu'il va y avoir des hauts, comme dans ce dernier chapitre mais aussi pas mal de bas, bref, l'histoire est, je pense, loin d'être finie et Bellatrix n'a pas encore tout vue. Oui je veux qu'elle voit tout, parce que je suis assez sadique avec mes persos préférées (qui sont la plupart des filles, d'où le "ée"). je suis heureuse que tu ais appréciée le trauma de Bella. J'ai eu vraiment peur sur ce coup là. Bien sur, on en a pas finit avec, tu verras. Tu me fait vraiment rire avec tes reviews. J'avais juste complétement zappé que j'avais fais pleurer Voldy (honte à moi !) J'éspère que tu as passées de bonnes vacs ^^. Bisous !

Allez allez, c'est parti mon kiki !

* * *

><p>« -Je n'y croit pas. »<p>

Narcissa l'avait clamé haut et fort, défiant son maître du regard, le dos bien droit, et la posture arrogante, comme tout bon Black qui se Voldemort venait d'annoncer à Narcissa, que la veille, il avait passé la nuit avec Bellatrix, et que, par-dessus tout, et c'était bien cela qui dérangeait la femme, qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Bellatrix ne pipait mot, elle pensait que le but de ce jeu instauré entre elle et son maître était que personne ne sache ce qu'il se passait. Alors, bien sur, elle aussi fut étonnée quand Lord Voldemort clama haut et fort leur secret devant sa sœur. Le mage noir, quand à lui, semblait bien s'amuser de cette histoire. Il regardait de ces yeux moqueurs la jeune sœur de Bellatrix. Cette dernière, Narcissa Malefoy, vit ce rictus d'un très mauvais œil.

Cela la conforta dans une idée de blague. Pas très marrante qui plus est.

« - Je n'y crois vraiment pas. » Répéta-t-elle, son regard soutenu sur les yeux rubis du mage noir.

« - Tu devrais. » Pouffa en retour le seigneur des ténèbres. C'était la première fois qu'il s'amusait comme ça d'une situation tout à fait banale.

« - Bellatrix »Reprit Narcissa, à l'attention de sa sœur ainée. « Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, les regards de Narcissa et de Voldemort se posèrent intensément sur Bellatrix. La vérité sortira de sa bouche.

Mais Bellatrix ne voulait pas que Cissy sache, elle voulait que ce secret, ô combien merveilleux soit gardé pour elle. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas partagé. Mais si Voldemort avait tout avoué à Narcissa, ca devait être pour une bonne raison. Oh, et puis zut. Bella faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait.

« - Voyons Cissy. Tu sais bien que ca ne peux pas être vrai. » Sa voix déraillait, entre la colère et la tristesse. La tête baissée et le regard fuyant. Narcissa pensa qu'elle était tout simplement déçue.

De cette déclaration, Voldemort afficha un visage étonné. Il s'attendait plutôt à ce que Bellatrix se vante de cet exploit. Mais non. Elle resta cloitrée dans son silence habituel, le même que la veille au soir. On aurait dit que la fragile Bella était de retour.

Les trois habitants prirent le petit déjeuner, à l'anglaise bien sur. Voldemort taquinait gentiment Narcissa, qui lui envoyait de faibles piques en retour. Quand la question, « qu'Est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui » arriva. Bellatrix, se permit de prendre la parole, pour montrer qu'elle existait encore.

« - Nous allons en mission. » Avait-elle simplement répondu.

Narcissa regarda sa sœur ainée avec une douceur maternelle.

« - Bellatrix, tu es sure que tu es prête à retourner en mission ?

- Oui Cissy. Je….je ….suis sure. »

Le balbutiage de Bella augmenta l'inquiétude de sa petite sœur. Cette dernière ce tourna vers le mage noir.

« - En mission où ? »

Voldemort émit un grognement puis répondit.

« - Cela ne te regarde pas, Narcissa. Tu n'es pas un…. » Il coupa immédiatement sa parole car il savait lui-même qu'il se trompait. Depuis l'arrestation de Lucius, il avait fait de la jeune femme une mangemort et l'avait marqué. Elle assistait aux réunions, elle avait hélas le droit de savoir.

Il soupira :

« - Nous allons chez Barjow et Beurk, avec Dolohov et les Carrow. »

Narcissa afficha un visage effaré. Comment osait-il emmener Bellatrix dans l'allée des embrumes alors qu'elle venait de se faire attaquer à peine quelques jours plus tôt ?

« - Et toi, sœurette. Tu vas faire quoi ? » La petite voix timide de la fragile Bellatrix stoppa Cissy dans ses pensées.

« - Je vais chercher Drago chez les Goyle. »

* * *

><p>A la fin du déjeuner, chacun remonta dans ses quartiers afin de se préparer à leurs activités de la journée.<p>

Et quand Voldemort apparut dans la chambre de sa mangemort la plus fidèle par transplanage, cette dernière fit un énorme sursaut, en envoyant valser sa lampe de chevet.

« - Maître.

- Bella. Tu m'as paru être ailleurs, au petit déjeuner. »

Bellatrix s'avança vers son maître, un regard ironique aux yeux.

« - C'est vous maître qui m'avez surpris ce matin.

-Bellatrix. Tu. Je te prie.

- Je croyais que tu voulais que personne ne sache ? » Se rectifia Bellatrix.

« - Je ne peux pas rigoler un peu avec ta chère sœur ?

- Pas quand c'est un commère, maître. »

Voldemort émit un sifflement, digne de Nagini, qui d'ailleurs se dorait les écailles au soleil. Oui, tout le monde s'en fiche. Revenons à nos deux protagonistes.

« - Bellatrix, avant de continuer plus. Sache que je peux te surprendre bien plus.

- Vous…Tu m'as déjà assez surprise pour aujourd'hui non ? »

Voldemort voulu couper la parole de Bella, mais cette dernière continua.

« - Si tu brises tes propres règles, ca va pas le faire.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Maître, s'il vous plait, je ne veux que personne ne sache ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

- Bien Bella. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. »

Il tourna les talons, visiblement vexé et transplana.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard<p>

Bellatrix et Voldemort arrivèrent dans la rue moldue où se trouvait le chaudron baveur, qui la reliait au chemin de traverse.

Voldemort désillusionna sa mangemort, et revêtit le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête.

« - Je te vois Bellatrix. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ils marchèrent tout deux jusqu'à l'auberge, puis traversèrent jusqu'à se trouver dans le chemin de traverse.

« - Antonin, Alecto et Amycus ! » Siffla-t'il

Trois personnes capuchonnées arrivèrent.

« - Maître. » Dirent les trois personnes ensemble.

« - Avancez, je vous suis. » Répondit le mage noir la voix visiblement énervée.

Deux d'entre eux marchèrent très vite. Le troisième semblait réticent.

« -Antonin, avance ! Endoloris. »

L'homme dénommé Antonin, avança avec bien du mal, puisqu'il se faisait lui-même violence pour ne pas tomber et se tordre de douleur. Il aurait attiré l'attention de ces quelques passants, et là, Lord Voldemort l'aurait tué.

Devant Amycus et Alecto parlèrent entre eux.

« - Il est de mauvaise humeur.

- Comme d'habitude, Alecto, comme d'habitude. »

Une fois qu'Antonin Dolohov les ait rejoins, Voldemort leva le sort et sentit que Bellatrix tira sur sa robe de sorcier.

« - Qu'y A-t-il ?

- Pourquoi je suis la seule désillusionnée ?

- Hm euh… En fait… Alect…les Carrow.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'elle a encore cette…

- Elle ne voulait pas que tu nous accompagnes. Mais vu que tu t'es fait attaquée, et que visiblement, tu as besoin de moi, j'ai préféré t'emmener avec moi. »

Bellatrix marmonna quelque chose à propos de lieu du crime puis avança avec son maître, restant très proche de lui.

Quand ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée des embrumes, Bellatrix se rapprocha encore plus de son maître, et se dernier la poussa dans l'autre sens.

« - Maître !

- Je croyais que tu voulais que personne ne sache, alors sois discrète ! »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lord Voldemort pouvait être vraiment doux mais être aussi un parfait monstre envers elle. Elle soupira et se place derrière lui, pour ne pas qu'il voit sa détresse.

Au bout d'un moment, le couple entendit des cris d'horreur au devant.

« - C'est vraiment dégoutant !

- Et personne n'a trouvé vital de dégager cette chose de là ?

- Ca doit faire au moins 2 jours qu'il est là. Pouah ! »

Bellatrix sentit quelque chose de lourd sur sa poitrine, sa respiration se coupa. Voldemort fit comme si il ne le voyait pas. Il voulait montrer à Bellatrix, comment il jouait bien la comédie devant les autres mangemorts.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancèrent ils entendirent mieux la conversation des trois autres sorciers qui n'avaient pas l'air de bouger.

« - C'est quoi cette chose ? On dirait un détraqueur. »

La phrase d'Amycus Carrow fit bondir Bellatrix. Oh non, elle craignait le pire maintenant. Voldemort ne le montrait peut être pas, mais lui, regrettait amèrement d'avoir emmené Bella.

Et lorsqu'ils virent le corps sans vie d'une horrible créature noire, Bellatrix tomba dans les méandres d'une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Elle s'accroupit en douceur au sol, ferma les yeux et pria pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête.

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, comment personne n'avait pu remarquer qu'il y a un mort en plein milieu de la rue. Tout devint encore plus noir autour de Bellatrix et la jeune sorcière finit par tomber encore plus bas que le sol. Elle était inconsciente.

Elle passa des heures à regarder le plafond blanc de son esprit. Elle sentait en dessous d'elle le froid du sol. Puis après bien longtemps, quand elle se leva, elle remarqua qu'elle rêvait.

Elle retrouva son rêve d'hier. Un rêve où Bellatrix avait réalisé son désir de jeune fille. Un petit être dormait dans un berceau et Bellatrix le regarda amoureusement. Tout était si beau autour d'elle, mais les yeux de Bella ne se concentraient que sur le petit enfant dans le berceau.

Elle avait toujours voulu être mère, mais la nature le lui avait interdit. Oh bien sur, elle avait finit par l'accepter, mais il y avait des jours où elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et d' bouder toute la journée.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Bellatrix et elle sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

« - Bella. »

Elle se dégagea de son emprise.

« - Je vous ai attendu pendant des heures. Vous avez vu que j'étais mal. Et pourtant vous n'avez rien fait. Vous ne vous souciez pas de moi en fait. Vous n'aimez que vous. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un jouet pour vous. Je le savais. Ne dites rien. Je le savais. J'ai sentit que je n'avais pas bougé. Je sais que vous m'avez laissé là. Vous ne m'aimerez jamais. Vous ne savez pas aimer.

- Tu. Bellatrix. Je te prie. Tutoie-moi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Vous m'avez abandonné….

- Bellatrix.

- C'n'est pas la peine de me mentir, je l'ai sentit. J'ai sentit mon corps contre la dalle froide. J'ai sentit votre présence m'échapper. Vous êtes partit.

- Mais je suis revenu.

- C'est votre culpabilité qui parle pour vous, je le sais.

- Pas cette fois.

Il prit la main de Bellatrix.

« - Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas que l'on se cache trop, Bella.

- Maître. Lâchez-moi.

- Tu n'as pas compris. »

Le mage noir se pencha légèrement vers sa mangemort. Plus ses lèvres se rapprochaient de celle de Bella et plus la jeune femme se laissait faire.

Ils unirent leurs lèvres un cours instant. Puis Voldemort posa son front contre celui de Bellatrix.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal, mais c'est toi qu'i m'a demandé de faire comme si nous n'étions pas ensemble

- Ensemble ? » Coupa Bellatrix.

Pour simple réponse, le seigneur des ténèbres posa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres sombres de la sorcière.

« - Maître.

- Ne doute plus Bellatrix. Si je pars, tu sauras que je reviendrais toujours te sauver.

-Maître.

- Oui ?

- Arrête un peu de parler comme un chevalier servant. C'est moi la guerrière.

- Tu crois vraiment ? » La taquina-t-il.

Bellatrix gonfla ses joues, un semblant vexée.

« - J'ai tué Sirius, mon propre cousin, de sang froid, sans rien regretter »

Voldemort rigola légèrement.

« - Ca c'est mon lieutenant. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leurs rêves à s'amuser, comme des gosses, ensembles.

Voilà. Voilà, vous en pensez quoi ? Dites dites le en reviews, parce que j'aimes toutes vos reviews. Voila de gros calins pour vous !

Allez, vous pouvez aussi speculer en reviews, qu'est ce que vous aimeriez bien avoir dans la suite de l'histoire ?


	8. Journée de repos

Hello ! Voici le chapitre le plus joyeux que j'ai jamais écrit ( Oui je suis une horrible sadique...) Un peu de légende Arthurienne dans ce chapitre parce que je suis dans ma periode Merlin. ( La serie notament mais aussi le film où ma Nana à jouer le meilleur personnage que je n'aurais jamais pu rêver, Morgan Le Fey. En même temps je rapelle que mon prénom c'est Morgane...donc chercher pas à comprendre, j'adore mon prénom. )

Tiva : Voldygueuledeserpent avoir des problèmes avec son mini-Voldy ? C'est à 99 % sur. Mais on sait pas vraiement puisqu'il, a par dans les fanfics, n'a jamais essayé de faire quoi que ce soit avec.( A part aller aux toilettes... XD) Ca y est je suis morte de rire. Mais la question du bébé viendra un jour, je te le promet sur la tête de Nana ! (C'est le petit surnom que j'ai donné à HBC...)

Katherina.S : Il est vrais que j'ai pensé à donner un rôle plus grand à Alecto. Et pour Drago, cela arrivera car on approche à petit pas du tome 6.

Et tu sais quoi ? Vive Bellamort ! (Phrase tirée de ma chère Tiva ^^)

* * *

><p>Quand Bellatrix ouvrit les yeux, elle fut accueillie par deux rubis la regardant intensément. Cela la fit sourire.<p>

Cela faisait un mois que Voldemort avait embrassé Bellatrix, un mois de bonheur dans le château des Malefoy. Bellatrix avait fini par dévoiler à Narcissa la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le mage noir. Narcissa était un peu choquée au début, mais elle finit par s'en faire une Voldemort avait l'impression de vivre une double vie. La journée il s'en allait en mission avec les mangemorts et la nuit il retrouvait Bellatrix et oubliait, grâce à elle, toute la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Ils passèrent leurs soirées à se découvrir l'un, l'autre et finissaient toujours par s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre.

Bellatrix, avait reprit des forces, et semblait être guérie de ses blessures, non seulement physiques mais aussi psychologiques. Elle souriait plus souvent et arbitrait les débats que Voldemort et Narcissa se lançaient chaque matin, au petit dé sur, Bella n'attendait qu'une seule chose, c'était de participer aux différentes missions. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui promit que lorsque viendrait le mois prochain, elle pourrait reprendre le travail, en enchaînant les missions si elle le voulait. L'aînée des Black avait tout d'abord fait la moue avant d'accepter, à contre cœur.

Aujourd'hui, Voldemort avait décidé, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, de prendre un jour de congés pour lui, et pour tous les mangemorts en mission. Il pourrait profiter de cette journée pour se reposer de toute cette organisation qu'il fallait pour pénétrer dans donc ce matin, le mage noir profita des premiers rayons de soleil, de la douce brise fraiche que procurait le vent du Sud, et du visage attendrissant de Bellatrix. « - Bonjour. » Dit la sorcière, une fois bien éveillée.

« - Bonjour. As-tu bien dormis ?

- A merveille, mais je n'ai pas réussi à te rejoindre dans tes rêves. Tu as du m'attendre. »

Chaque nuit, après s'être endormis, Bellatrix et Voldemort se retrouvaient toujours dans leurs rêves et passaient encore plus de temps ensemble. C'était une façon de rattraper le temps cette nuit, Voldemort avait attendu bien longtemps, il vivait ses rêves mais ne trouvait pas une trace de Bellatrix.

« - Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, nous avons la journée.

-Oui. Mais ça ne me plait que tu prennes un jour de congés, ça peut éveiller les soupçons.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je n'ai pas annulé la réunion de ce soir. »

Bellatrix se leva du lit. Elle fixa son amant quelques secondes avant de lui dire.

« - Je t'aime. »

Voldemort souri à sa mangemort, pressa ses lèvres contre son front et sortit de la pièce. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lord Voldemort de déclarer son amour, comme Bella le faisait. Il le faisait de temps en temps. Devant Narcissa, souvent, pour l'embêter. Ou quand, bien sur, ils couchaient ensemble, mais cela ne comptait pas , après s'être habillé d'une robe légère, idéale pour le début d'un mois d'août, descendit vers le salon, où Voldemort et Narcissa déjeunaient.

Sa petite sœur se retourna vers elle et la salua gentiment.

« - Bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais très bien Cissy. Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Voldemort avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi elles se parlaient comme ça le matin. Une force d'habitude sans doute. Leurs parents devaient être stricts. Mais le mage noir avait vécu dans un orphelinat, et les enfants ne se parlaient pas comme ça. Cette politesse entre les deux sœurs le gênait un peu.

« - Qu'allez vous faire aujourd'hui ? » Demanda la jeune femme blonde à l'attention du maître.

« - Nous allons nous promener.

- Où ça ? » Continua Narcissa, curieuse.

« - Cela te regarde t'il ?

- Maître vous emmenez ma sœur je ne sais où. Il me semble que oui, cela me regarde. »

Bellatrix s'empressa de répondre.

« - Nous allons visiter les vestiges de l'ancienne magie, Narcissa.

- L'ancienne magie ?

- Au temps de Merlin, la magie qui y résignait était bien plus puissante. Je pense que si l'ont retrouve de vieux parchemins d'époque, nous pourrions trouver certains sorts capables de nous emparer du ministère. » Répondit à son tour Voldemort.

« - Et nous allons pique-niquer au lac d'Avalon. » Continua Bellatrix.

Bellatrix avait l'air enchantée de passer toute une journée avec son cher Voldemort. Narcissa fronça les sourcils :

« - Vous ferez bien attention à ne pas vous faire remarquer.

- On sera sage, promis. » Plaisanta Voldemort, avec une petite moue.

Narcissa soupira puis émit un sourire à l'attention de sa sœur. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un jeune garçon, aux cheveux blond, si clair, presque d'argent entra dans la pièce.

« - Bonjour maman. » Dit le jeune Drago Malefoy.

Il s'approcha de sa mère et planta un bisou sur sa joue. Cette dernière lui caressait les cheveux et lui proposa de s'asseoir.

Il remarqua à ce moment là qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« - Bonjour Tante Bellatrix. Maître. »

La sorcière aux cheveux d'ébène souri.

« - Salut Drago. Comment qu'ca va ?

- Je vais bien. Merci Tante Bellatr…. »

Bellatrix le coupa.

« - Tante Bella, je t'en supplie. Ca le fait mieux.

- D'accord Tante Bella. »

Drago lui-même esquissa un sourire.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix et Voldemort marchaient. Il lui avait expliquer qu'il valait mieux. Alors ils parcouraient la foret à la recherche de je ne sais quoi qui pourrait être magique. Bellatrix suivait tant bien que mal son amant. Elle se souvenait de ce genre de ballade qu'elle faisait avec sa famille lorsqu'elle était toute petite. Elle courrait au devant, sentait l'odeur du bois humide, écoutant le bruissement des feuilles et regardait les animaux sauvages qui venait la se souvint aussi de toutes les missions qu'elle accomplissait où elle devait attendre des heures sur un tas de feuilles mortes, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer ou pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de je ne sais quel manoir ou demeure gardées par des sortilèges.<p>

Une étrange lumière frappa Bellatrix. Ils venaient d'entrer dans une clairière. Bella sentit le vent s'infiltrer dans ses boucles brunes.

Une stèle se trouvait au milieu, des écritures étranges l'agrémentaient.

« - Tu sais lire ça toi ? » Demanda-t-elle à Voldemort.

« - Tu ne suivais pas tes cours sur les runes Bellatrix, je me trompe ?

-Hum…. »

Le mage noir se pencha vers les écritures. Un grognement de l'estomac d'une certaines sorcière le fit se relever.

« - Bellatrix ? »

Cette dernière rougisse.

« - J'ai faim…

- J'avais remarqué. C'est chose est une tombe de chevalier, et elle nous indique la direction du Lac. Courage, l'affamée, tu va bientôt manger. »

Pour toute réponse, Bellatrix lui donna un coup de coude, ce qui fit sourire

Le Lac d'Avalon était assez spécial. Seuls les sorciers pouvaient le voir, les moldus, eux, n'y voyait qu'un marécage remplit de bestioles bizarres. Il était vraiment magnifique, et au loin ou pouvait une petite île.

Bellatrix s'asseye, émerveillée sur l'herbe fraiche. Voldemort resta debout, observant les alentours avec un regard assez étrange. La sorcière le remarqua.« - Ca ne va pas ?

- Il devrait y avoir une tour sur l'île.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir et sortir la nourriture, j'ai vraiment faim.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils mangèrent, ensemble en profitant de cette magnifique vue.

L'après midi fut des plus amusantes. En effet, quand Voldemort décida de pousser gentiment sa dulcinée dans l'eau, cette dernière ne trouva rien de mieux que d'attirer son amant à son tour dans le Lac. Ils y restèrent toute l'après midi, s'arrosant, plongeant découvrir la Lac et enfin, finirent par faire la bronzette sur la rive.

Pour Bellatrix, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris autant de bon temps, et qui plus est, en si bonne compagnie.

Mais elle savait, au fond d'elle, que si aujourd'hui elle passait un aussi bon moment, demain, ce serait une autre histoire. Voldemort lui-même avait dit, lors d'une réunion que des temps compliqués allaient s'abattre sur le monde des sorciers. Harry Potter était désormais la plus grande menace pour Lord Voldemort. Il avait réussi à s'échapper de l'attaque au ministère et ses pouvoirs grandissaient de jours en jours.

Dumbledore était également un problème, qu'il était justement en train de résoudre, avec l'aide des Carrow, et bien sur, ce soir il annoncerait qu'un autre de ses mangemorts aurait la grande tâche de tuer le grand mage Albus Dumbledore.

Sa relation avec Bellatrix risquerait de battre de l'aile a cause des répercussions que cela causerait mais, il était sur de l'amour de Bellatrix et il était obligé après tout.

Il était obligé de nommer Drago Malefoy pour cette mission.

* * *

><p>Quand ils rentrèrent, ce fut juste avant la réunion. Dolohov, Narcissa et Drago étaient déjà présent.<p>

Puis vint les Carrow, Rogue, les Goyle, Rockwood, Greyback, Yaxley et Rabastan Lestrange.

Le reste des mangemorts étant en mission d'espionnage.

Voldemort officialisa le début de la réunion. Alecto et Amycus se levèrent et commencèrent à parler de l'armoire à disparaître.

A ce moment là, Voldemort sentit une main féminine se poser sur sa cuisse. Il tourna la tête et vit le sourire mesquin de Bellatrix.

Lui-même souri et remercia les Carrow pour leur résumé de la situation qu'il n'avait pas du tout écouté. Ce fut à Rockwood et à Dolohov de se lever pour tenter de faire à comprendre à l'assemblée, qu'ils devraient organiser une attaque sur le Terrier, la maison des traites à leurs sang Weasley, car Harry Potter y passait beaucoup de temps.

Cette fois encore quand Voldemort voulut écouter, son attention fut prise sur la douce main de Bellatrix qui se déplaçait sensuellement sur sa cuisse. Cela le frustrait et en même temps lui donnait beaucoup de plaisir.

Elle le faisait exprès. Il voyait son petit rictus moqueur, il allait avoir du mal à rester de pierre sous ses caresses

Il émit alors un long gémissement comme Bellatrix remontait sa main vers son entre-jambes. Tout le monde pensa qu'il réfléchissait à ce que disaient Dolohov et Rockwood, mais il n'en fut rien.

« - Maître. »

La voix de Bellatrix le fit frissonner.

« - Maître

- Humm ?

- Que pensez-vous de la proposition de Rockwood ? »

Voldemort toujours concentré sur la fine main de Bellatrix qui parcourait les « territoires interdits », tentait en vain de se remémorer la proposition du mangemort.

« - Je pense que… » Balbutia-t-il.

Il valait autant mieux changer de sujet.

« - Je pense que cette armoire à disparaître est plus importante en ce moment. »

Un rictus s'éleva sur les lèvres d'Alecto.

Voldemort se leva, et d'une voix solennelle annonça.

« - J'y ai réfléchis, et je pense que Dumbledore devrait être mort avant l'arrivée des mangemorts à Poudlar. Et la meilleure personne qui pourrait tuer ce vieux fou est quelqu'un vivant à Poudlar. »

Il regarda Drago et Narcissa puis Bellatrix, qui lui souriait toujours.

« - Drago Malefoy, lève-toi. »

Le blondinet se leva de sa chaise tremblant d'anxiété. Narcissa le regarda avec un regard étonné.

« - Ta mission sera de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Si tu réussi, je ferais sortir ton père et ton oncle de prison. Mais si tu échoue… »

* * *

><p>Ouh comme je suis vilaine, vilaine Chookette !<p>

* * *

><p>Review pour me disputer ?<br>Review pour spéculation ?

Review pour me faire plaisir ?


	9. La dispute

Hello, comment allez vous mes chéris de lecteur que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup ? Hihihi, vous risquez de ne pas m'aimez longtemps.  
>La Seconde 7 , c'est ma nouvelle classe. Je posterais donc le Week-end dorénavant. :)<p>

Katherine.S : Merci pour ta review et ton kissou ;D Je me demande si la peau de Voldy peut bronzer.

Tiva : Je suis une source d'inspiration mouahahahah !  
>*Mode Ironie * : Oh bien sur , Roddy ! Il est juste légèrement en prison :D *Fin mode Ironie*(méchante Chookette!) Normalement ca suivra le sénario original des livres. Avec des changements, surtout si j'arrive à la fin du 7. A l'instar d'une auteur que j'adore beaucoup et que je recommande : DarkPirateNellie, qui écrit anglais, mais qui est un génie, je ne les tuerais pas à la fin. (Pas de confettis... :O, j'adore le fait qu'elle meure en confettis Bella...)<p>

A vous deux, j'aimerais vous remercier car vous êtes les plus assidues reviewers, et , donc , pour ça, merci. Sachez que lorsque ce sera à vous de poster votre prepière fanfic, bellamort, j'éspère... je serais là pour les faire connaître, et les reviewer.

*S'essuie les yeux* Place à Bellamort, surtout à la part "Mort" du nom. Oh j'en, ai trop dit ! Méchante Chookette, méchante.

* * *

><p>Le silence pesait dans la salle de réunion. Voldemort fixait Drago Malefoy de ses yeux rouges et gardait un visage sérieux. Narcissa haletait, les larmes aux yeux et serrait fort la main de son fils, qui semblait effrayé de la situation. Quant à Bellatrix, Voldemort ne put déceler aucune expression de son visage. Impassible, elle caressait doucement le bras de sa sœur, oubliant qu'elle était en train de jouer avec la frustration de son amant quelques secondes plus tô se demanda si Bellatrix lui en voudrait ou si elle s'en fichait tout simplement.<p>

« -Mais si tu échoue, Drago Malefoy, vous serez, tué, toi, et ta famille. »

Drago se leva d'un bond, les yeux brillant d'émotions, et Narcissa qui le fixait avec son regard plein de douleur. Il respirait longuement, ses sourcils froncés et ses jambes flageolantes.

« - Vos désirs sont des ordres. » finit-il par balbutier.

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres. Il se rassit et s'attendit à ce que Bellatrix continua ce qu'elle prenait tant de plaisir à faire plus tôt. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles Goyle annonça qu'il avait rencontré des sorciers prêts à rejoindre leurs cause, Voldemort se fit une raison : Bellatrix n'avait pas vraiment apprécié ce qu'il venait d'annoncer.

Il décida de reproduire exactement ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir au début de la réunion et posa une de ses maigrelettes mains sur la cuisse de sa mangemort. Bellatrix tourna la tête vers son maître. Elle ne souriait pas, mais n'avait pas l'air non plus en colère. Peut être un peu inquiète, ou alors déçue de sa décision. Ou alors elle s'en fichait.

Il sentit que la douce main de la sorcière se posa sur la sienne et la serra. Fort. Comme si elle avait besoin de son contact.

Voldemort attendit que Bellatrix détourna son regard vers Goyle qui, continuait de parler et qui, apparemment, ennuyait tout le monde, pour lui adresser un sourire sincère, compréhensif, c'est-à-dire, tout sauf un sourire qu'il avait habitude de faire à un mangemort.

* * *

><p>La réunion se termina calmement, mais Narcissa et Drago disparurent si rapidement que ni Voldemort, ni Bellatrix, eurent le temps de leur parler de la mission. Bellatrix ne bougea pas de sa chaise alors que Voldemort allait voir les différents mangemorts. Il intercepta une conversation des Carrow et de Rockwood.<p>

« - Vous avez vu ? Bellatrix boude. Encore. » Dit Rockwood montra la sorcière qui était encore assise.

Alecto ricana méchamment.

« - Héhé, c'est parce qu'elle va se faire tuer !

- Le pauvre petit Drago est trop jeune pour tuer Dumbledore. » Ajouta Amycus.

« - Elle fait partie de la famille de Drago, elle est la sœur de Narcissa.

- Je sais Alecto. Pauvre Bellatrix. Elle n'a rien demandé, et sa vie repose sur les épaules de Drago.

- Alors j'espère qu'il échouera. » Répondit Alecto, se délectant de la situation.

Le mage noir décida d'intervenir.

« - Désolée de te décevoir, Alecto, mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de tuer Bellatrix si Drago échoue. Je parle uniquement de ses parents et de ses tantes ou cousins. Bien que la sœur de Narcissa et Bellatrix est une traitresse à leur sang et mériterait la mort. »

Voldemort repensa à Andromeda, prête à défendre le secret de sa sœur, et qui, n'était pas effrayée de Voldemort. Cette femme, est vraiment l'une des personnes les plus courageuses qu'il n'avait jamais vues et la tuer de ses propres mains le dépasserait.

« - Maître, vous savez toujours prendre les bonnes décisions. Murmura Alecto, à la façon dont Bellatrix prenait elle-même l'habitude de lui parler. Chaque occasion de ce moquer de cette peste prétentieuse était la bienvenue pour Alecto Carrow.

* * *

><p>Une fois que tous furent partis, Voldemort se dirigea vers sa mangemort, son lieutenant.<p>

« - Bellatrix ? »

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, mais le Seigneur des ténèbres pouvait sentir sa forte respiration.

« - Quand je serais morte, tu n'auras qu'à prendre Alecto à ma place, elle sera tout contente. » Dit-elle enfin.

Voldemort ricana. Il savait que les deux femmes ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Il emmêla les cheveux de Bellatrix entre ses doigts.

« - Jamais je ne te tuerais, tu le sais bien, pas après tout ce que nous avons traversés. »

Il s'attendit à ce que Bellatrix le remercia pour sa clémence, mais il n'en fut rien.

« - Tu as l'intention de tuer Drago et Cissy.

- Narcissa ne serait pas une grande perte. » Pouffa le mage noir.

« - Ils sont ma seule famille. » répondit gravement Bellatrix.

La sorcière se leva et Voldemort put voir encore à quel point elle était belle.

« - Bella…

- Je sais que c'est un honneur, et c'est la seule chose que je pourrais dire à Cissy pour la rassurer, mais, personnellement, j'appelle ça un suicide ! »

Si Bellatrix commençait à s'énerver, il valait mieux arrêter maintenant.

« - On en reparlera plus tard.

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

- Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresse, Bellatrix.

- Je sais très bien que je parle à une espèce d'égoïste sans cœur ! »

Il se retourna vers elle, son visage qui lui souri tendrement est révolu, la colère avait pris sa place.

« - C'est bon, tu as finis ta crise ? On peut aller se coucher maintenant ? »

Elle fixa avec des yeux ronds. Puis finit par lui cracher :

« - Vas te faire voir. »

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort avait déjà frappé des femmes, Bellatrix, bien souvent, quand elle n'était encore qu'une petite mangemort de pacotille. Alecto, sa coéquipière stupide qui ne savait pas lancer un Doloris correctement. Narcissa, une fois seulement, quand elle avait osé le traiter de tyran, pour ne pas vouloir porter secours à Lucius.<p>

Mais jamais il n'avait regretté son geste, après tout elles les avaient mérités.

* * *

><p>Se tenant la joue, rougie par le coup, le regard de Bellatrix brillât, ses yeux fixait d'un regard noir son maître.<p>

« - Connard. » Souffla-t-elle.

« - Lestrange, si tu prononce encore un mot, je te torturai jusqu'à ce que tu en perde la raison. » Cria Voldemort.

« - Alors allez-y ! Si ca vous fait tant plaisir de faire du mal autour de vous, tuer moi pendant que vous y êtes ! Je suis sure que vous vous trouverez une put* pour vous satisfaire ! »

« - Tais-toi ! Endoloris ! »

Bellatrix tomba à genoux devant Voldemort. Son corps tremblait de toute part mais elle gardait le visage durs, la force de l'habitude, dira t-on.

« - Excuse toi Lestrange, et je serais indulgent. »

Un rictus s'installa sur les lèvres de Bellatrix. Son corps souffrait, mais son esprit jubilait.

« - Va en enfer, TOM JEDUSOR ! »

Bellatrix ne put rien dire de plus car son corps fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière, par la force du stupefix que Voldemort venait de lui lancer pour avoir osé l'appeler par son…. Vrai nom.

Sa tête frappa violement le mur, un cria s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Voldemort s'approcha du corps inerte de Bellatrix. Il l'examina, elle sa laissa faire, les yeux vides, était

Elle consciente ? Elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Un vent de panique passa sur le visage de Voldemort lorsqu'il vit son oreille saigner.

« - Bellatrix ? Tu m'entends ? Réponds ! » L'appela-t-il.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Voldemort, il se retourna et vit la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Narcissa. Son visage, impassible comme toujours.

« - Que c'est il passé ?

- Elle…je…on….et puis…. » Voldemort ne pouvait même plus parler correctement.

Narcissa l'aida à se relever. Drago, qui était derrière elle, regardait sa mère qui s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa sœur, comme elle le faisait si souvent lorsque cette dernière avait besoin de la présence si douce de Narcissa.

Elle passa une main tendre dans les cheveux d'ébène de Bella. Elle posa l'autre sur son cœur, plus personne ne fit de bruit, le silence régna dans la pièce. Narcissa, les sourcils froncés, les yeux fermés et des larmes qui commençait à couler, essayait de sentir le pouls.

Drago osa parler.

« - Maman ? » Sa voix tremblait. Sa tante Bella l'avait toujours charrié, mais il savait à quel point elle l'aimait.

« -Andy…J'ai besoin… » Narcissa ne semblait même pas remarquer ce qu'avait dit Drago.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, Narcissa restait silencieuse, cherchait encore le moindre signe de vie de Bellatrix.

Un léger pop se fit entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme que Voldemort ne connaissait que trop bien. Andromeda Tonks avait entendu l'appel de sa sœur.

« - Ainsi nous voici réunis, Lord Voldemort » fit Andromeda. « Qu'avez-vous fait cette fois ? Après l'avoir obligé à révéler le Secret, après l'avoir abandonné à côté d'un cadavre, vous…

- Comment sais-tu ça ? »

Ce fut Narcissa qui répondit :

« - Quand nous avons fait le serment de ne jamais parler de l'accident, nous avons celé un sort qui nous unis. Nous ressentons chaque joie, chaque tristesse de nos sœurs. Quand Bella vous à révéler le Secret, nous l'avons ressentit. Nous avons vu toutes ces joies d'être avec vous. »

Voldemort se tourna vers le corps de Bellatrix.

« - Nous ressentons aussi la douleur. Surtout la douleur morale. Pendant 15 ans, nous avons souffert, comme elle a souffert. Lorsque Lucius à été envoyé à Azkaban, Bellatrix et moi-même avons ressentit la sensation d'enfermement que ressentait Narcissa. » Continua Andromeda.

La…sensation d'enfermement ? N'étais-ce pas à cause de cela, que Bellatrix voulait sortir du manoir, le jour de sa rencontre avec le détraqueur ?

Tout serait-donc lié à une seule petite décision ?

Toute l'histoire reposerait-elle sur un seul sort ?

Drago s'approcha d'Andromeda.

« - Vous êtes… ma tante ?

- Oui Drago. Je m'appelle Andromeda. Tu ne m'as jamais rencontré. C'est normal, je me suis brouillée avec ma famille. »

Voldemort se retourna vers Narcissa et se dirigea vers elle.

« - Comment va-t-elle ? »

Narcissa rigola légèrement, les larmes aux yeux, ses bras berçant le corps de Bellatrix.

« - Tu n'as donc pas compris ? » Demanda Andromeda.

Voldemort afficha un air incrédule. Que n'avait il pas comprit ?

Andromeda s'avança vers Bellatrix, bousculant le mage noir, au passage. Et à l'unisson, les deux femmes déclarèrent.

« - Elle est morte. »

* * *

><p>... :D<p>

review ?

Ps : Ne me tuez pas.


	10. Le retour

Hey guys ! Je vois que je vous ai choqué, enfin pour ceux qui ont été gentilles de mettre un com. N'oublier pas , que ca me fait toujours très plaisirs, et que ca me donne envie de continuer. (Je dis ça, mais j'ai pas encore mis de commentaire sur ma fanfic du moment : "Times Of dream Come True" d'Aradia la Fata.)

Tiva : [...] ca m'a fait mal, de te voir aussi mal Enfin surtout a la vue de la taille du commentaire, je m'suis dis, ouh là, ca ne va pas.

Katherina.S : Je ne dirais pas plus sur Bella. (Mais si, elle revient ! ;))

Place à l'amuuuuur !

* * *

><p>Le silence pesait, aucune des sœurs ne parlait, Drago, lui, retenait tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçait de couler. Quand à Lord Voldemort, le mage, noir, il ne pouvait que regarder Andromeda et Narcissa d'un air incrédule.<p>

Les deux sœurs attendirent un geste de sa part. Un signe de sa tristesse, ou même un éclat de rire, quelque chose qui leur montrait qu'il se passait quelque chose dans la tête du maître de la magie noire.

Mais non, il restait là, avec son air pathétique, debout, les yeux vides, le corps tendu.

Andromeda se leva et posa une main sur son épaule.

«-Hé ben ? »

Si les circonstances en avait été autres, Narcissa et Drago aurait pouffé de rire devant le ton désinvolte de la cadette Black.

Voldemort tourna ses yeux vers Andy. Il la regarda comme si elle venait de lui manger sa part de dessert. Cette dernière lui fit un doux sourire, un sourire maternel, tel une femme qui cherchait à réconforter un petit enfant perdu.

La douce voix d'Andromeda fit frissonner la chair du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette voix, elle ressemblait tant à celle de Bella.

« - Elle sera beaucoup mieux où elle est. Croyez-moi. Elle est heureuse, maintenant. »

Andromeda Tonks fit une chose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à faire un jour. Elle accueilli Lord Voldemort, le mage noir qui fait peur à tout le monde, dans ses propres bras.

Narcissa soupira. Sa sœur avait raison. Morte, Bellatrix ne risquait plus d'être blessée par qui que se soit. Elle ajouta :

« - Je doute que cela vous réconforte, mais en la tuant, vous lui avez fait le plus beau cadeau possible. »

Voldemort tomba sur ses genoux. Cet air triste toujours sur son visage et cette fois, Narcissa vit des larmes perler dans ses yeux écarlates.

« - Bellatrix. » Souffla-t-il en fixant le corps sans vie de son amante, de la plus belle sorcière qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Il approcha sa main de Narcissa. Sa demande muette fut exaucée, Elle lui tendit le petit corps, si fragile de sa sœur ainée.

L'avoir dans ses bras, devint vite vital pour Voldemort, il lui fallait absolument la tenir. La tenir, la garder, la sauver, même si il était trop tard.

Bellatrix souriait dans son sommeil éternel. Elle semblait si paisible, comme si elle dormait. Voldemort caressa sa joue, bougea une mèche de ses cheveux. Il espérait qu'elle se réveillerait en gémissant et dire quelque chose du genre :

« - Mmmhhh, j'ai faim… »

Enfin, quelque chose comme ça quoi….

Les minutes passèrent et Bellatrix ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Aucun.

La voix de Narcissa, plus douce encore que celle qu'il entendait si souvent lui murmura, en sanglot :

« - Il est temps de la laisser partir. C'est terminé. »

Non, ca jamais il ne pourrait le concevoir. Bellatrix, guerrière de la magie noire, l'amour de sa vie, partir, l'abandonné ? Jamais ! Narcissa se trompait. Il le savait, elle était en vie. Ils se trompaient tous. Tous !

« - Non Narcissa. Ca ne peut pas… Bella, répond moi. Je t'en supplie. Bellatrix, Bella, Oh Bella…

Bella ! Réveille-toi ! Aller ! Bellatrix, réveille-toi.

!

* * *

><p>« Et mais tais-toi…. Attend ? »<p>

Bellatrix ouvrit les yeux. Le décor avait changé. Elle était dans sa chambre. Voldemort au dessus d'elle, l'air exaspéré. Narcissa, Andromeda et Drago avaient disparu. Et….elle était vivante ?

* * *

><p>Elle haletait à l'air précieux.<p>

Elle était vivante, elle l'était, elle…il ne l'avait pas tué. Vivante.

Voyant la panique qui envahissait Bella, le mage noir s'approcha d'elle.

« - Et mais ca va ? »

Bellatrix attendit d'avoir repris son souffle avant de lui répondre.

« - Je…je suis… vivante. »

Elle entendit Voldemort pouffer.

« - Bien sur que tu es vivante. Tu l'as toujours été.

- Je…je crois que j'ai fais un mauvais rêve.

- Raconte. »

Le mage noir l'attira dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête alourdie dur son torse, fermant ses yeux, se rappelant de ce qui avait semblé être si vrai. Son corps tremblait, et elle sentit Voldemort la serrer un peu plus, pour la rassurer.

« - Je me suis vue. Morte.

- Ah. Je l'avais compris quand tu m'as demandé si tu étais vivante.

- Tu…tu…tu as désigné Drago pour tuer Dumbledore et nous avons eu une dispute et…. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de la sorcière. Voldemort semblait avoir compris et regarda Bellatrix, incrédule.

« - Je t'ai tué ? »

Pour seule réponse, Bellatrix acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Le seigneur des ténèbres la serra plus fort contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crane. Il ajouta.

« - Comment as-tu su pour Drago ? »

Bellatrix, se sépara rapidement de Voldemort.

« - Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Narcissa t'en as parlé ? »

Ah non, ca n'allait pas recommencer. Cette fois, elle devait garder son sang froid, et éviter de le traiter de tous les noms imaginables.

« - Tu as demandé à Drago de tuer Dumbledore ?

- Bien sur. Ecoute, il faut que cela reste entre nous, mais je ne fais pas trop confiance à Rogue. Drago est la seule personne qui…

-Mais, il a 16 ans, le gamin ! Il ne va jamais y arriver tout seul !

-Mais si, mais si. Aller. Cessons d'en parler.

- Maît….Tom. »

Bon, peut être, que si elle prononçait son prénom avec une voix aussi douce, il allait s'attendrir. Attend, on parle de Voldemort là. Ce dernier se retourna vers Bellatrix.

« - Bellatrix. Tu sais bien…

- Tom… Je t'en supplie. Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?

- Oui. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Redis-le.

- Quoi ?

- Mon prénom. »

Un doux sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Bellatrix.

« - Je le dirais quand tu auras décidé que je pourrais venir en aide à mon neveu.

- Bella…

- Il va échouer ! C'est sur. Essayons ce plan d'armoire à disparaître. Je veux l'aider. Laisse-moi lui venir en aide.

- Soit. J'en parlerai à la réunion de ce soir.

- Toooom ! Merci. »

Bellatrix planta un baiser si rapide sur les lèvres de son amant qu'il ne put faire un geste pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir dans le château Malefoy.

* * *

><p>C'est vrai qu'il y a quelques semaines, Bellatrix prenait la mauvaise habitude de faire des cauchemars. Des visions.<p>

Ce n'est pas étrange pour une sorcière de faire des cauchemars du futur. D'habitude, quand on voit qu'une sorcière a ce genre de visions, on l'envoie chez les medicomage qui leurs donnent une potion à prendre chaque soir, ou plus souvent, ils leurs expliquent qu'elles doivent porter un objet, souvent un pendentif, que l'on trempe dans une potion de sommeil. Cela marche et les visions disparaissent.

Mais dans le cas de Bellatrix, une visite chez les medicomage est un suicide, ou une véritable envie de retourner en prison. Elle fait donc avec, et ses visions l'hantent un peu plus chaque soir. Voldemort ne semblait pas en être incommodé. Il espérait qu'un soir, une vision de la mort de Dumbledore se pointerai et qu'enfin ils aient la certitude d'être enfin débarrassé de ce vieux déchet.

Drago venait de faire sa rentrée à Poudlar. Tous les espoirs de Bellatrix reposaient en Severus Rogue, car, un peu plus tôt, elle, et sa sœur, Narcissa, avaient supplié son aide. Il avait accepté, et maintenant, ilne pouvait plus les lâcher.

* * *

><p>Le soleil venait de se coucher. Bellatrix gisait dans son lit, attendant que son cher mage noir vienne. Il était parti très tôt ce matin, et Bella n'avait pas pu le voir, ce qui la laissa dans une humeur maussade toute la journée, au grand damne de Narcissa. Alors elle l'attendait, là, sur ce grand lit vide, dans sa plus belle nuisette.<p>

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement. Le cœur de Bellatrix n'en bâtît que plus fort.

« - Tom ? »

Une ombre entra silencieusement. Elle ne lui répondit pas.

Doucement cet intrus s'avança vers elle.

« - Oh là. Tà pas passé une bonne journée, ca se voit. Aller viens je sais ce qui va te faire plaisir.

Elle put voir un sourire sur l'ombre. Pas de doute, c'était lui. Son Tom, le sien, celui qu'elle aimait tant. Celui pour lequel elle attendait depuis deux heures sur ce lit.

Il se pencha vers Bellatrix et captura ses lèvres violement. Le baiser se fit pressant, envoutant, mais violent. Bellatrix gémit contre les lèvres un peu rugueuses de Tom.

« - Humm, t'as vraiment besoin….de….te….détendre. Hmmm. »

Les lèvres de Tom se décolèrent de celles de Bellatrix, pour s'aventurer sur le cou de la sorcière. Il posa plein de petit baiser humide près de sa jugulaire avant de remonter ses mains vers les bretelles de sa nuisette.

Bellatrix n'en gémit qu'encore plus, quand elle sentit les mains de son amant caresser sa peau de porcelaine.

Les bretelles tombèrent. Et ce fut quand les mains de Tom s'aventurèrent sur la poitrine de Bellatrix, cette dernière haletant, gémissant pour plus, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand.

« - Bellatrix ! »

A cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait trop bien, Bellatrix poussa violement l'homme qui lui procurait tant de plaisir quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle se retourna vers Voldemort, le visage remplit de panique. Il est vrai que voir son amante avec autre n'est pas très agréable.

« -Je…je croyais que c'était toi ! »

Bella haletait, alors que l'inconnu dévêtir son capuchon, trop lentement au gout du mage noir.

« - Qui êtes vous ? »

Lorsque le visage apparu au couple, Bellatrix reconnu immédiatement cet homme aux yeux noisettes, aux cheveux châtains, long, qui lui coulait sur les épaules.

Voldemort le reconnu aussi, il avait l'air bien maigrelet, pour un de ses mangemorts. Il avait encore cet air supérieur, un air qui rappelait celui de son frère.

Il s'approcha de Bella, lui caressant la joue comme tant de fois il l'avait fait par le passé, et comme tant de fois, Lord Voldemort l'avait aussi fait.

Il s'en doutait, après tout, qu'elle le quittera un jour. Il l'avait bien senti, cette tension constante entre elle et son maître. Il avait fait tout pour elle. Mais l'amour de la sorcière avait changé de cible.

« - Rodolphus ! » S'écria Bellatrix.

* * *

><p>Alors Happy ? Review pour moi ? Quelque chose à me dire, a esperer ?<p>

Review pleeeasse !

Et que pensez vous du retour de Rod ?


	11. Rodolphus et l'objet mystère

Hey Guys !

Comment allez-vous ? Hate de lire la suite. Très bien, très Humoristique.

Tiva : The Tiva on Skyrock , merci ma Tiva, a cause de toi, j'ai éclaté de rire en plein cours pour avoir repensé à "Tes ficelles au caleçon..." Tu es toujours aussi sympa ;)Ah oui en fait tu te souviens quand tu m'as dis que tu voulais un Voldy junior. Hein quoi ? Mais j'ai rien dis...

katherina.S : Si tu hate de savoir la suite, tu va être servie. Oh j'adore tes reviews , toujours aussi gentilles :)

MissBellatrixFan : Awww...;Mais faut pas pleurer. *Et c'est moi qui dit ça...* Merci pour tes review, merci aussi pour avoir mis cette fanfic dans tes préférés :D

Plaaaaaacccce!

* * *

><p>« - Ne devais-tu pas revenir lorsque Dumbledore serait mort ? » Demanda Bellatrix, plusqu'étonnée du retour de son mari, regardant successivement ce dernier et Voldemort qui fixait Rodolphus de ses yeux écarlates.<p>

« - J'ai réussi à m'enfuir. »

Bellatrix dut se forcer à sourire, et sa bouche forma un rictus horrible.

« - C'est…c'est génial ! »

Un petit rire nerveux sorti de la gorge de Rod. Il s'approcha de sa femme, lui caressa la joue puis se tourna vers Voldemort.

« - Maître, Lucius est resté à Azkaban, il s'est fait rattrapé par un détraqueur.

- Un détraqueur ? N'étaient-ils pas tous de notre côté ? » Demanda Bellatrix à son amant.

« - En es-tu sur ?

- Certain. Maintenant… » Rodolphus se leva, quittant sa main de la joue de porcelaine de Bella pour serrer son poing.

Il s'avança vers son maître, s'inclina légèrement. Voldemort resta sur ces gardes et fixa sa baguette magique. Le mage noir s'étonnait qu'il n'ait pas encore réagi à la nouvelle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Bellatrix et ni une, ni deux, Rod profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se jeter sur lui avec la force d'un ours.

Lord Voldemort avait beau être un puissant mage, il n'en restait pas moins qu'un pauvre petit chétif et avant la force d'un moineau. Face à Rodolphus et ses 5 heures de musculation par semaines, il ne pouvait faire le poids.

Alors qu'il venait de se prendre un énième coup de poing et que sa lèvre se mit à saigner, il entrevit Bellatrix courir vers eux.

Cette dernière tenta en vain de dégager son mari de là, mais la puissance de Rodolphus l'en empêcha si bien qu'elle fut poussée dans le sens inverse.

Elle tira alors sa baguette magique de sa poche et s'écria « Stupefix ».

Hélas, rien ne se passa. Si bien que Rod et Voldemort arrêtèrent de se battre pour observer Bellatrix, la baguette tendue vers son mari, tenant de le stupefixer une fois de plus, en vain. Rod en profita pour assigner de nouveau un coup à Voldemort, qui lui-même l'évita et envoya un direct du droit dans son poing.

La main tremblante, elle changea de formule et cette fois s'écria :

« - ENDOLORIS ! »

Rodolphus s'effondra, se tordant de douleur. Voldemort se leva rapidement et s'éloigna de son agresseur.

Il rejoignit Bellatrix, qui leva le sort. Le visage fermé, les yeux en feux, il cria à son mari :

« - MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? EXCUSE-TOI ! »

Rod se leva douloureusement et tenta tant bien que mal à tenir sur ses pieds.

« - JE DECOUVRE QU'IL COUCHE AVEC TOI PENDANT QUE JE POURRIS A AZKABAN !

- Et alors ? »

La voix de Voldemort coupa la colère de Rodolphus et il tenta de chercher la blague sur le visage de son maître.

« - Vous être peut être handicapé de la vie, mais on appelle ça de l'infidélité. »

Un rire terrible s'échappa de la bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et même Bellatrix regarda son amant avec des yeux perplexes.

« - Ta femme m'a juré fidélité, il me semble.

- Nous sommes mariés, sur ce plan là, c'est à moi qu'elle revient. »

Bellatrix osa émettre son avis.

« - Heu je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas un objet, j'existe. »

Les hommes se retournent vers la sorcière, les yeux lui disant clairement qu'ils s'en fichaient, puis ils revinrent à leur dispute, laissant Bellatrix comme si elle ne servait à rien, comme si elle était une sorte de trophée.

« - Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que vous !

- Ah oui, et à cause de toi, son meilleur ami à détraqué son âme. »

Bella se figea, il osait, lui qui avait brisé le secret, qui l'avait obligé à tout lui dévoiler, il osait en parler librement.

Elle essaya de parler mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

« - C'est quand même grâce à moi qu'elle a rejoint les mangemorts ! »

Et voilà que l'autre s'y met aussi. Bellatrix soupira, elle en avait marre de ses deux là. Comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle sortit de la pièce sans qu'aucun ne le remarque.

Ce ne fut que lorsque un bruit métallique se fit entendre, qu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient seuls dans la chambre.

« - Vous savez quoi ? » s'exclama Rodolphus. « Je dégage de là. »

Il s'avança vers la porte fermé et l'ouvrit…. Sans succès. Il se retourna vers Voldemort.

« - Elle a fermé à clé. Bella ouvre. »

Il tourna la poignée plusieurs fois de plus sans succès puis se mit à frapper à la porte, en criant à l'aide à sa femme.

Voldemort se leva également et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour soigner sa lèvre ensanglantée.

Se regardant dans le miroir, il vit non seulement son visage tuméfié par les coups de Lestrange, mais aussi son air fatigué, fatigué de se battre contre tous ses ennemis. Il soupira. Cela faisait combien ? 50 ? Oui ca doit être ça. Cela faisait 50 ans qu'il avait quitté Dumbledore et la douce école de Poudlar. 50 ans qu'il se refugiait dans la magie noire.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus n'étaient même pas nés, qu'il exerçait déjà les sorts interdits.

Il entendit Rodolphus s'écrier « Alohomora » plusieurs fois. Et à entendre le cri de rage qu'il s'en suivait, cela ne devait pas fonctionné.

Il retourna dans la chambre et vit Rodolphus contre la porte, affaissé, sans espoir.

Le jeune sorcier lui adressa à peine la parole pour lui dire :

« - Elle nous a enfermé. »

Le seigneur de la magie noire pouffa.

« - Sans rire.

- Pourquoi ca vous fait rire. Elle me déteste. C'est pour ca qu'elle couche avec vous.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle couche avec moi pour vous faire du mal, Lestrange.

- Pfff. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la chance que vous ayez mon vieux. On dira que vous vous en ficher de ses sentiments.

- C'est ça. Je suis juste là pour le sexe, c'est ça en gros ? »

Rodolphus se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de l'homme qui couchait avec ça femme. Il lui tapota l'épaule puis lui dit :

« - Vous êtes le maître des ténèbres, alors c'est pas vot' faute, mais vous devez savoir ce qu'il va se passer.

Au début, vous allez faire des efforts pour elle. Bella, elle sera aux anges, parce qu'elle a attendu ça toute sa vie. Et puis un jour, un mangemort viendra, et vous demandera pourquoi vous avez choisi monté Bellatrix d'un grade, alors qu'elle vient de rater une mission. Là, vous allez vous rendre compte d'être allé trop loin. Vous allez lui dire que c'est finit, vous allez la laisser en plan. Et là, personne ne sait ce qu'il va arriver. Parce que ni vous ni moi, ne connaissons la réaction de Bellatrix, si elle apprenait ça. »

Le jeune sorcier se leva, et commença à faire les cent pas.

« - Mais c'est pas vrai. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait, enfin ! »

Il y avait une horloge dans la chambre de Bella. Cela faisait trois heures que les deux prétendants étaient coincés dans sa chambre.

Rodolphus avait tout essayé. Les sorts de métamorphoses pour changer la porte en barba papa, le transplanage pour finalement se retrouver un pied dans les toilettes de la salle de bain adjacente et même sort d'explosion contre le mur et qui finirent par faire exploser son pantalon.

Il était donc là, en caleçon, avec un pied trempé et les cheveux plein de barba papa. En d'autres circonstances, Voldemort aurait explosé de rire depuis longtemps. Mais être enfermé le ventre vide était une vraie souffrance.

Rod, c'était facile pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à se manger les cheveux. Pour Voldemort qui n'avait ni cheveux ni barba papa sur le crane, c'était bien plus dur.

Il essaya de changer la nuisette que Bella avait abandonnée plus tôt en quelque chose à manger. Mais apparemment le sort de contre-magie que Bellatrix avait utilisé pour les empêcher de sortir devait être puissant, pour qu'il se retrouve avec la ventouse des toilettes sur son crane dégarni.

« - Ca vous va bien. » Dit Rod l'air de rien.

Le mage noir grogna en réponse. Il n'avait plus adressé un mot au jeune mari trompé depuis que ce dernier lui avait tenu un long discours sur comment il allait briser le cœur de Bella. Cette triple buse, avait réussi à l'intriguer, et maintenant il se torturait en essayant de savoir si ce qu'il avait dit allait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

Un bruit se fit entendre. Un genre de pop, propre au transplanage. Ni une, ni deux, Rodolphus se lança vers la porte en la frappant de toutes ses forces.

« - A L'AIDE! »

Une petite se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

« - Oncle Rod ?

- Drago ! Ouvre la porte ! Je suis coincé ! »

Voldemort entendit un petit bruit métallique. Hélas, un juron sortit également comme preuve que ce que Drago avait essayé ne marchait pas.

« - Oncle Rod, rien ne marche ! »

Le sorcier se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il s'adressa à son maître.

« - On ne va jamais sortir d'ici.

- Il faut faire venir Bellatrix et lui demandé de lever le sortilège.

- Et c'est un homme avec une ventouse sur la tête qui me dit ça. » Soupira finalement Roddy.

« Drago, va chercher ta tante je te prie.

- Oui Oncle Rod. J'y cours. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive. »

Rodolphus entendit le petit Drago s'écrier en courant. « Tante Bella ! ».

« - C'est un bon garçon. » Dit Lestrange à l'intention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il se trempa les mains avant de se mouiller le visage afin d'avoir les idées claires. Un mal de tête s'était emparé de son crane, et cela lui fit un mal fou. Il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, prit une de ses potions instantanées. Elle lui fit immédiatement un bien fou. Son cerveau ne semblait plus en ébullition. Décidément, Rogue était un vrai génie des potions.

Et lorsqu'il la reposa il vit quelque chose…

Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait préféré pas voir.

* * *

><p>Cliff ! Alors alors, c'est quoi ? Speculations ouvertes.<p>

Et des reviews sont toujours appréciées !


	12. Negativement positif

Coucou les gengens ! Oui encore un petit chapitre, mais j'ai le lycée qui me prend TOUTE mon énérgie. Et pas question de parler fanfiction au lycée. Je ne veux pas me faire passer pour une geek. (Mais j'en suis une, soupir.) Bref.

Tiva : Ah j'adore ce genre de double commentaire Oui ca a avoir avec Voldy Jr. Mais c'est pas une potion, c'est un truc plus moldu. OMG n'empeche ca me fait penser que j'ai un pote qui prend la pillule. Ca fait trop peur le lycée (bouuuuuuh ! Les méchants garçons et leurs idées pas claires, allez j'arrête mon délire...)Du coup dans ce chapitre Drago est remplacé par Cissy, c'est normal, puisque Cissy suit toujours son Dragounet. Mais il était pas à poudlar lui ? Oh bah c'est pas grave . Morgane et sa logique légendaire. Je crois que je vais bientôt écrire un OS du genre : "Mais pourquoi Bellatrix est tombée amoureuse de Voldemort ?". inspiré de tes reviews.

MissBellatrixFan : Mais tu sais que si tu les manges, les autres y pouront plus les lire. *Pas taper...* x)  
>Pour les cheveux de Voldy, on va voir dans les prochains chapitres qu'il va y avoir un changement.<p>

Katherina.S : Oui c'est couuuuuurt mais c'est pas ma fauteuh LoL Gros bisous :)

Et vous savez quoi ?

Vive le roi Uther Pendragon et sa pupille Morgana !  
>(Ah non, ca c'est pas le bon fandom...)<p>

Vive Bellamort !

* * *

><p>C'était un petit objet, qui s'apparentait à un bâton. Tout simple. Ce n'était pas une baguette magique, ça Voldemort le savait. Il ressemblait à un de ses objets moldu. Un objet, dont Voldemort ignorait l'importance. Il tendit une main tremblante vers l'objet en question. Comme si il était interdit, comme si il était toxique, empoisonné ou piégé.<p>

D'un coup, sans attendre, il le prit dans la paume blanchâtre de sa main. Puis le contempla.

Il venait de St Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers, le mage noir avait vu l'inscription désignant l'endroit d'où ce mystérieux bâton le tourna et vit un écran.

POSITIF

« - Maître ! »

Cette andouille de Rodolphus l'appelait, il posa le bâton et retourna dans la pièce où il vit Rodolphus agenouillé contre la porte, sa baguette magique dans la serrure.

« - Regardez, je crois que l'on peut sortir d'ici. »

Il se tourna vers la porte, respira un bon coup puis murmura. « Bomba Maxima »Une petite étincelle jaillit de la serrure. Le mage noir, s'asseyait sur le lit, en signe de désolation.

Rodolphus, quant à lui, sortit sa baguette de la serrure et une énorme explosion retentit.

Son maître tourna la tête vers lui.

« - Tu sais, Lestrange, si tu veux garder tes cheveux, il vaut mieux éviter de te faire tout exploser à la figure. »

Rod, se tourna et un rictus apparut aussitôt sur son visage.

« - Maître, excusé moi d'essayer de sortir d'ici. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de rester dans la chambre où ma femme fait des cochonneries avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Rappelles-moi qui j'ai trouvé sur elle quand je suis entré ? »

D'accord, Voldemort : 1 point, Rodolphus : 0.

Un cri strident se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. La voix de Narcissa.

* * *

><p>« - Et…. Tu les enfermés dans ta chambre ?<p>

- Non, Cissy, ils s'y sont enfermés tout seuls. Bien sur andouille que je les ai enfermés !

- Mais tu es malade ! Il y en a un mort à l'heure qui l'est !

- Eh bien tant mieux. Ils m'ont traitée comme un objet, comme une récompense. Je ne suis pas un trophée Cissy ! Je suis un mangemort !

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Bella, tu devrais peut-être arrêter ta relation avec le m…

- Non mais tu plaisante ? Je vais divorcer de Rod, voilà ce que je vais faire ! Tout allait parfaitement bien sans lui.

- Oui Bella, j'oubliai que Rod t'as obligé à révéler ton secret, t'as laissé inconsciente près d'un cadavre de détraqueur et t'oblige à faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits ! Oh ! Non je me trompe, c'est Lord Voldemort qui t'as fait tout ça ! »

Rodolphus se retourna vers Voldemort, le regard effaré.

«- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire la morale Cissy !

- Et je dois la faire quand à ton avis ? Quand tu tomberas enceinte d'un homme qui n'est pas ton mari ?

- Cissy !»

Un silence retentit. Ni Voldemort, ni Rod ne firent un bruit.

« - Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas… » Marmonna Bellatrix.

« - C'Est-ce qu'on avait dit pour Andromeda. Souviens-toi. »

Un autre silence commença. Et alors, l'idiotie de Rodolphus reprit le dessus et il précipita à la porte, frappant de toutes ces forces.

« - A l' aideuh ! »

Une incantation se fit entendre et quand Rodolphus frappa une énième fois sur la porte, celle-ci s'effondra sur son poids. Voldemort pouffa, se leva, contourna Rodolphus et rejoignit Bellatrix qui l'accueillit bras ouverts.

« - Lestrange, tu devrais peut être faire un petit régime. » Dit-il à Rodolphus d'une voix moqueuse.

Narcissa s'agenouilla vers Rodolphus et l'aida à se lever. Il entendit un petit « Je suis désolée » de la bouche de Cissy et cela suffit à Rod pour sourire tristement.

Le mage noir redonna toute son attention vers Bellatrix et lui chuchota doucement la même chose que Narcissa venait de murmurer au mari trompé. Bella souriait contre le torse de Voldemort. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

La sorcière blonde se tourna vers le couple, et leur dit, avec une grimace de dégout.

« - Ewww, pas ca devant moi ! »

Les deux sorciers de magie noirs se tournèrent vers elle, le regard ahuri. Cissy soupira et continua.

« - Je déteste vos démonstrations d'affection en public. Si vous aviez une tête d'humain je ne dis pas mais…. »

Voldemort fronça le sourcil…Ah bon ? Il n'en a pas ? Oups.

« - Narcissa, s'il te plait. » Protesta Bellatrix, la tête toujours contre son amant.

« - Ca existe les potions de rajeunissement.

- Cissy….

- Tu es aveuglée par son pouvoir. Même Dumbledore est plus beau… »

Un regard noir passa vers la jeune femme à l'évocation du nom de Dumbledore. Ce fut au tour de la brune de soupirer.

« - Superficielle, va. » Adressa-t-elle à Narcissa. « Tu préfère ta coupe de cheveux à ta propre sœur !

- Bellatrix… On avait dit qu'on en parlait plus. Tu vas encore sortir ce qu'il ne faut pas.

-Soit, Cissy. Bonne nuit.»

* * *

><p>Voldemort, même si Narcissa Malefoy et ses commentaires houleux l'intéressaient guère, fut heurté de ses propos. Ils savaient qu'il n'était pas Mister Angleterre, mais il se pensait assez avait juste oublié son âge, juste oublié tout les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour survivre.<p>

Tom Jedusor avait 70 ans. Bellatrix 45. Cela en faisait un écart quand même. Chez les moldus, selon Drago Malefoy, à 70 ans, les personnes perdaient leurs dents et prenaient des médicaments en tout genre.

A 45 ans, on coure derrière leurs enfants devenu enfin majeurs, pour éviter qu'ils fassent des bêtises.

A 70 ans, on mange de la purée de petits pois.

A 45 ans, on croque dans une pomme sans problème.

Chez les sorciers, l'espérance de vie variait en fonction des pouvoirs. Dumbledore avait 150 ans, et pouvait vivre encore bien 20 ans, sans problème.

Le grand sorcier Merlin, avait vécu un siècle entier, avant de changer d'enveloppe corporelle.

Voldemort le savait, le sentait. Il ne vivrait pas plus de 75 ans.

Bellatrix était si jeune, par rapport à lui. Elle était si belle pour un homme comme lui. Comment faisait-elle ?

Bien sur, Alecto aussi aimait beaucoup son maître. Mais elle avait déjà 52 ans.

Quand à son apparence de serpent. Comment, pouvait-il finir comme ça ? Lui qui était si beau à 20 ans. Il faisait craquer toutes les femmes.

Tout cela à cause de ce garçon Potter. Jamais il ne pourrait retrouver sa vie d'avant où toutes les femmes rougissaient devant lui.

C'Était juste la tête de serpent, maintenant.

Il fallait qu'il change. Il le fallait. Quoi qu'il en coute. Pour elle.

Bellatrix…

* * *

><p>La mangemort tourna des talons. Et disparu dans la chambre avant que la porte ne se redresse et se ferme. Un cliquetis résonna, preuve qu'elle s'était enfermée.<p>

« - Encore un vilain secret de famille je présume.» S'exclamèrent en même temps Rodolphus et Voldemort.

« - Cela ne vous regarde pas. Bonne nuit. »

Ce fut au tour de Narcissa de partir. Quand elle disparu au bout du couloir. Voldemort et Rod se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. « - Vous avez couché avec ma femme. » Déclara solennellement Rodolphus.

* * *

><p>« - Oui.<p>

- Et vous savez que je ferai n'importe quoi pour la récupérer.

- Oui.

- Ce sera donc la guerre entre nous.

-Oui.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'un meure.

- Oui.

- Bon sang, arrêté de dire « Oui ! » S'exclama Rod.

* * *

><p>Elle était seule dans la chambre, dans le noir. Elle repensait encore et encore et encore aux événements. Elle devait aller LE voir, revérifier, encore et encore. Elle voulait en être sure. Elle voulait savoir, autant qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir.<p>

Bellatrix Lestrange marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, où elle l'avait caché.

* * *

><p>« - Je suis sur que l'on peut trouver un moyen.<p>

- Je ne pense pas.

- Je propose que vous l'envoyer en mission loin, le temps que l'on décide de ce qu'on veut faire.

- Impossible. J'ai besoin d'elle sur Londres.

- Alors partons en mission.

- Avec toi, Lestrange ? Laisse-moi rire. » Pouffa Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Chaque pas était pesant, solennel. Elle avança et atteignit le seuil de la salle de bain. Et le elle vit, posé sur le lavabo. Son cœur s'emballa. Quelqu'un l'avait vu. Quelqu'un l'avait vu. Tom ou Rod l'avait vu. Un des deux avait compris.<p>

Faites que ce soit Rod. Il était plus facile à maitriser.

* * *

><p>« - Voila ce qu'on va faire, Lestrange. Tu vas partir en mission, et tu reviendras quand Dumbledore mourra. Comme on l'avait prévu.<p>

- Mais et Be…

- Ce sera réglé d'ici là. Aller file. »

Rodolphus disparut. Et aller, un en moins. Il était tranquille pour la soirée.

Restait plus que la fougueuse Bella à calmer et le tour sera jouer. Voldemort se pencha vers la serrure et murmura.

«- Alohomora. »

Un cliquetis résonna à nouveau et Voldemort put entrer dans la pièce.

Elle était sombre. Bien plus sombre qu'il y a cinq minutes. L'atmosphère était si pesante. Quelque chose de malsain imprégnait l'air. L'angoisse, la peur. Il vit la lumière de la salle de bain. Chacun de ses pas étaient aussi pesant que ceux de Bellatrix plus tôt.

Un poids s'écrasa violement sur sa respiration.

Elle était là. Les mains tremblantes tenant le bâton qu'il avait vu plus tôt. La respiration irrégulière. Une attaque de panique ?

Voldemort avança doucement vers elle.

« - Bella, qu'Est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Un sanglot fut sa seule réponse. Il posa rapidement sa main sur son épaule. Elle laissa mollement tomber le bâton.

POSITIF

« - Tu es malade, c'est ça. »

Bellatrix secoua la tête négativement .

« - Alors qu'Est-ce que c'est ? »

Il la retourna et vit à quel point elle était triste. Toute la peine qu'elle portait coulait et emmenait avec elle son maquillage sombre.

« - C'est un test de grossesse. »

* * *

><p>Omemegéééé.<p>

Prochain chapitre : Flash Back sur comment elle l'a su et retour de l'ancienne magie et deux trois trucs en plus.

JE VEUX DES REVIIIIIIEWS PLEASE .Et je vous aime beaucoup beaucoup bien beaucoup.


	13. Donne moi ce test je te dirais qui tu es

Bonjour ! :)

Comment allez-vous, ca va ? Vous avez vu ? Je suis dans un forme olympique !

Tiva : 1) Oups, je parlais d'UNE pote... Ouf, désolée de t'avoir fait peur. Pour l'Os, il faudrait attendre u peux car je vais d'abord finir cette fanfic et continuer sur "The King and his magic love", ma fanfic Uthergana ;) Je dois aussi continuer ma fanfic Beth/Paul de Desperate Housewives, bref plein de projet o_O... Par contre pour te faire pacienter, j'ai une surprise pour toi et KATHERINA.S. Cela arrive au prochain chapitre qui sera plus concentré sur Voldy.  
>2) Hate de lire ta fanfic, en esperant que tu la postera sur ou Skyrock, car je pourrais te "reviewer" :)<p>

Katherina.S : Comme je l'ai dis à miss Tiva, toi aussi tu as le droit à ma surprise du prochain chapitre. Comme vous êtes là depuis LE DEBUT...

MissBellatrixFan : J'ai peut être mis du sucre par megarde sur mes chapitres *_* Va devoir tout nettoyer. Mange les, c'est gratuits (jusqu'a l'addtion...)

Et vous savez quoi ?

VIVE BELLAMORT ! ( Et vive le Huddy, même si les méchants scénaristes de , il sont villains !)

* * *

><p><em>C'était un jeudi. Parce que tous les mauvais trucs se passent le jeudi. Bellatrix le savait très bien. A l'époque de Poudlar, le jeudi c'était cour de potion avec cet imbécile de Slughorn. Ce fut un jeudi que Rodolphus la demanda en mariage et ce fut un jeudi qu'elle fut attaquée par un détraqueur. Quand elle était petite, le jeudi, elle allait voir Sirius et Regulus. C'était nul. Le jeudi, elle mangeait du foie de dragon et ce jeudi là, elle fut réveillée encore une fois, non pas par un de ces cauchemars, mais par une sensation dégoutante qui nécessitait qu'elle se rende au WC au plus vite ou alors, ce serait le tapis qui trinquerait.<em>

_Bref, Tom étant en mission, personne n'était là pour l'aider à supporter cette horrible sensation de ses entrailles qui sortaient. Beurk, c'Est-ce que disait Bellatrix alors qu'elle vomissait._

_La sorcière entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Une petite part d'elle espérait qu'il s'agisse de Tom. Mais lorsqu'elle entraperçut une chevelure blonde, elle se sentit maurose._

_Narcissa Malefoy ne tombait jamais au bon endroit ni au bon moment._

_Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit une main féminine lui tirer ses longs cheveux crépus en arrière, lui frotter le dos doucement et lui chuchoté des paroles réconfortantes. Quand Bellatrix vida entièrement son estomac, elle se laissa aller mollement contre sa sœur._

_« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Narcissa, qui tenait sa sœur ainée contre elle._

_La sorcière aux cheveux blonds sentit que Bella affirmait, sa tête toujours contre sa poitrine._

_Bellatrix respira un bon coup, tourna la tête vers celle de sa sœur et lui dit, a voix basse :_

_« - Je crois…je crois que…tu ne crois pas que je pourrais être enceinte ? »_

_Cette phrase fit bondir Narcissa. Bellatrix, sa sœur guerrière, enceinte ? Impossible. De plus, elle ne serait pas enceinte de son mari, mais de son maître. De Lord Voldemort, une espèce de serpent avec des pieds et des mains._

_Alors quand Narcissa imagina Bellatrix avec un bébé dans les bras, un bébé avec une tête aussi horrible que celle de son père, elle eut un frisson de dégout que sa sœur ressentit._

_« - Narcissa ? Tu en penses quoi ? »_

_Passant une mais lasse dans les cheveux bouclés de la mangemort elle lui expliqua qu'il valait mieux faire un test de grossesse et qu'heureusement, son statut lui permettait d'aller chercher un test à l'hôpital St Mangouste sans risquer de se retrouver à Azkaban._

_(Ps : Pourtant en y allant, plein de gens l'on regardé bizarrement. Le médecin lui a même demandé pourquoi elle trompait Lucius…)_

_Deux jours plus tard, car Narcissa aime se faire attendre, elle revint avec une boite mystérieuse où était entreposé un bâton avec un écran._

_« C'est un test de grossesse »avait expliqué Narcissa._

_« - Et j'en fais quoi ?_

_- Et bien tu lance un sort tout simple. Et après 2 minutes, tu regarde sur l'écran si c'est marqué positif c'est que tu es enceinte, sinon c'est marqué négatif._

_- Et je lance quoi comme sort ? » Bellatrix était plus que septique quand à la précision de cet objet inconnu._

_« -Généralement on lance « Aguamenti. »._

_- Soit. Endoloris ! »_

_Le bâton s'éleva violement dans les airs avant de percuter le sol. Narcissa s'avança vers le bâtonnet et le remis dans la main de sa sœur. Elle la prit dans ses bras en essayant de la rassurer. Elle lui chuchoter que ce moment n'appartenait qu'a la mangemort avant de quitter la salle de bain où Bellatrix avait élut domicile._

_Ce 2 minutes furent les plus longues de sa vie. Elle regardait le bâtonnet sans relâche, sa respiration irrégulière et se mains tremblantes._

_Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Tom. Comment allait-il réagir quand il comprendrait que sa petite amie mariée était enceinte de lui ? Allait-il-lui demandé d'avorter ? Elle savait au fond d'elle-même que ce petit être qui peut être grandissait à l'abri dans son corps allait être la plus belle chose de sa vie. Elle se voyait en train de le bercer, de lui donner à manger et de jouer avec._

_Elle espérait au plus profond de son cœur que Tom dirait « oui » à sa requête de garder cette chose magnifique qu'on appelle un enfant._

_Les deux minutes furent passés et quand Bellatrix ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés plus tôt elle tomba face à un :_

_NEGATIF._

_Le bâtonnet tomba au sol et quelques secondes plus tard, il devint un tas de cendres grises._

_Une seule larme coula._

_Elle venait de rêver éveillée à ce que sa vie aurait pu être._

_Bellatrix Lestrange rêvait d'avoir un enfant._

_Mais ce ne fut qu'un rêve._

_Elle sortit de la salle de bain, rejoindre sa sœur en se jurant de ne plus jamais se faire de fausses idées._

* * *

><p><em>Ce fut un lundi quand l'histoire se répéta.<em>

_Le lundi aussi, c'est un jour pourri._

_C'était un lundi où Bellatrix enterra son père. Ce fut un lundi lorsque la petite Bellatrix cassa sa jambe en tombant de son balais jouet._

_Un lundi, encore, elle rencontra un certain David dans un autre de ses cours de potions._

_Narcissa était née un lundi, tout comme Sirius._

_Et puis ce jour-là, comme depuis quelques jours déjà, Bellatrix se réveilla, l'estomac retourné, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain._

_Depuis l'incident d'il y a deux mois, Bella évitait d'en parler à son amant, qui ne se doutait pas de l'immense déception que son « amie » avait subie._

_Alors cette fois-ci, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais rhume ou d'une gastrotomie, elle se dirigea directement vers l'un des seuls medicomage qu'elle connaissait. Son beau frère, Rabastan Lestrange._

_C'était un jeune homme maigrelet, la peau sur les os et l'air un peu goofy. Mais c'est un excellent ami. Bellatrix lui faisait confiance tout autant qu'elle faisait confiance à ses sœurs ou à Tom._

_Il l'avait occulté, lui avait posé pas mal de questions, et pour finir lui a prélevé un peu de sang._

_Quand il revint, 5 minutes plus tard avec un parchemin et un regard gêné pour sa belle sœur._

_L'interrogeant du regard, Bellatrix n'avait pas du tout l'air d'apprécier la gène du jeune medicomage._

_Pour répondre à ses interrogations, Rabastan lui tendit le parchemin._

_« -Ca veut dire quoi, « A VERIFIER » ?_

_- Ca veut dire que tu dois faire un test de grossesse, Bella._

_- Pourquoi ? J'en ai fais un il y a à peine deux mois !_

_- Et ?_

_- Négatif ! »_

* * *

><p>« - Pour le reste, tu le sais déjà, j'ai refait un test et il fut positif.<p>

- …

- Tom… Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlée plus tôt, j'étais terrifiée.

- Mais je ne comprends pas…

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi un test de grossesse ? »

Ok, il plaisantait là ? Non, il a l'air sérieux, il croit vraiment que je vais croire qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'est un test de grossesse. Je vais quand même lui expliquer, c'est certainement le choc qui lui fait dire des bêtises pareilles, oui ca doit être ça…

« - Un test de grossesse, c'Est-ce qui détermine si tu es enceinte ou pas. C'est-à-dire, que…en fait…. Tom, nous allons avoir un enfant. Un héritier.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si triste ? C'est quelque chose qui se fête !

- Parce qu'il y a 99 % de chances que tu me quittes, ou que tu tues ce bébé, ou alors que tu me tues, moi, ou que tu m'abandonnes dans un foret obscure à la merci des loups garous.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Il la testait, Voldemort ne savais rien de ce que c'était que les enfants ou la grossesse et il comptait bien faire cracher le morceau à Bellatrix.

« - Tom, c'est un enfant innocent, je veux dire, je te connais, tu es cruel envers tous, même envers moi, alors imagine cette petite chose, elle va pleurer sans cesse, nous réveiller à des heures pas possibles elle va te mettre sur les nerfs, et le jour ou tu en auras plus que marre et que par mégarde j'aurais renversée du jus de citrouille sur toi, tu vas me tuer, et plus personne ne sera là pour protéger ce petit bébé de ta colère.

Et après, tu finiras tout seul et Harry Potter aura gagné parce que lui, il a une famille. »

Une larme coula doucement sur la joue de la sorcière tandis qu'elle racontait ses mots douloureux. Un petit sourire traversa les lèvres du mage noir, avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux.

« - Alors, que veux-tu faire ? »

Lord Voldemort attira la sorcière contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux.

« - Je ne sais pas. »

Bellatrix Lestrange jouait avec pan de la cape de son maître.

Elle releva la tête et les yeux fermés, cherchait des lèvres celles de son amant. Ils celèrent ainsi leur pacte secret d'un baiser flamboyant.

Bella souriait contre les lèvres de Tom.

« - Ca veut dire « oui » alors ? »

Malgré le petit air amusé de la mangemort, Voldemort restait sérieux face à son doux visage. Il devait trouver la solution à ses problèmes.

« - Ce veut dire qu'il faut que j'y réfléchisse, seul. »

Et sur ce, Lord Voldemort dans toute sa puissance laissa en plan, la pauvre Bellatrix.

* * *

><p>D'ailleurs, non loin de là, Narcissa était réapparu et lorsqu'elle vit Voldemort passer dans le couloir opposé, elle attrapa son bras violement, ce qui lui valut de se retrouver avec une baguette magique sous son menton.<p>

« - Que veux-tu, Malefoy ? » La voix du mage noir semblait grave et profonde, sans doute venait il d'apprendre le secret de Bellatrix.

« - Vous avez l'air inquiet, maître.

- J'ai de quoi. Je viens d'apprendre que j'allais être père, Malefoy et je me rends compte, que même si un hériter serait bénéfique, je n'en veux pas. Je n'en veux pas d'un enfant chez moi. Mais Bellatrix….

- Maître…

- J'ai vu dans ces yeux combien elle était heureuse de cette situation. C'est son rêve et je n'ai pas le droit de le détruire où elle m'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie mais…

- Qu'y A-t-il ?

- Une partie de moi veut garder Bellatrix la mangemort et ne pas se retrouver avec Bellatrix la maman. L'autre partie à trop honte de ce que je suis.

- Auriez-vous enfin compris que cette tête affreuse ne vous allait pas ?

- Il me semble que oui, Narcissa. »

Il avait un petit air perdu. Comme un petit garçon qui a perdu ses parents.

« - Alors venez avec moi. Vous vous souvenez de ce jour où vous avez fait ce pique-nique au lac Avalon et que vous m'avez expliqué que l'ancienne magie était bien plus puissante.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Ce soir là, Bellatrix avait fait cet horrible cauchemar. Je l'avais tuée…

- Et bien j'ai fais mes recherches et….j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aidez dans votre recherche de…hem…la beauté.

- Et qui donc, Narcissa ? »

La femme de Lucius rigola légèrement avant de se retourner vers Voldemort.

« - Les fées du lac, bien sur ! »

* * *

><p>Mais c'est quoi c'es fées ? Hihihi.<p>

Speculations ? EN REVIEW C EST COOL !


	14. Tivaa et Katherina

Hey Guys !

MissBellatrixFan : Salacadou La magicabou la bidibidabidibou ! C'est ca non ? x)

Katherina.S : Merci pour ta review ma grande.J'éspère que tu aime le vert.

Hanelyss : C'est un grand compliment pour moi de savoir que tu as lu tout d'un seul coup. Merci beaucoup :).

Ps : Tiva, tu va te faire botter les fesses. LoL :P

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que Narcissa Malefoy prépara un portoloin pour le lendemain à l'aube qui menait tout droit à Avalon.<p>

Quant à Lord Voldemort, il rejoignit la chambre de Bellatrix.

La salle était plongée dans le noir et semblait être silencieuse. Tom put entrapercevoir la forme allongée de Bellatrix sur le côté droit du lit.

Il s'approcha, s'asseyait sur le lit et laissa trainer une main maladroite sur l'épaule de l'épaule de la sorcière. Cette dernière remua légèrement sous sa main, ce qui fit sourire légèrement Voldemort.

Il repensa alors à tout le chemin qu'il avait fait depuis quatre mois. Il était passé d'un opposé à l'autre, et si il ne se reconnaissait plus, c'était bien la faute de cette créature qui gisait dans le lit.

Voldemort eut la folle idée qu'il puisse un jour conter à ses mangemort l'histoire d'un roi sorcier et de sa servante. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Bellatrix devra bien un jour éclater au grand jour. Il espérait que ce jour arrive bientôt. Il pensa que de toute façon, avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, cette tentative désespérée de changer de physique, tout le monde le remarquerait et que quand les questions commenceraient à fuser, il serait tant d'accepter que Lord Voldemort avait changé.

Et si l'info remontait à Dumbledore ? Et si Harry Potter avait réussi à voir dans son esprit toute l'affection qu'il portait dorénavant à sa mangemort. La honte s'abattrait et plus personne ne lui ferait confiance.

La main maladroite trembla légèrement et Tom sentit son amante tressaillir et se raidir avant de pousser un soupir faiblir.

Voldemort savait que lorsque les fées de ce lac le transformeraient, il ne pourra revenir en arrière. Il faisait ce choix pour Bellatrix. Il sacrifiait sa laideur et tout la peur que cela apportait pour le confort de Bellatrix.

Il pensa ensuite au petit être à l'intérieur de Bellatrix. Cette petite chose étrange, ce mélange d'amour et de haine. Ce mélange de monstre et de beauté.

Comment serait-il ? Serait-ce une créature horriblement laide comme son père ou un enfant d'une étrange beauté comme sa mère ? Acceptera-t-il leurs choix ? Faudrait-il vraiment le garder ? Est-ce une si bonne idée ?

Il regarda Bellatrix attentivement. Elle semblait aussi vulnérable que lorsque, quatre mois plus tôt, il l'avait recueilli dans ses bras.

Elle était belle.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Tom partit sur les talons rejoindre Narcissa dans la cuisine où la casserole qui faisait office de portoloin les attendait.<p>

« - Maître.

- Narcissa. »

La tension était palpable. Narcissa regardait Lord Voldemort avec des yeux froids et ce dernier ne la regardait tout simplement pas.

« - Je vous emmènerai à Avalon, je vais vous amener à ces fées, mais je ne resterai pas.

- Couvre-moi auprès de Bellatrix. C'est tout ce que je demande. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et porta la main au portoloin, de même que le mage noir.

* * *

><p>Le décor était paradisiaque. Les arbres, les fleurs, le ciel, les animaux, tout était parfait.<p>

Narcissa avançait tout en regardant le paysage merveilleux.

Un seul soupir de satisfaction sortit de sa bouche.

Voldemort comprit qu'il était sur l'autre rive du lac Avalon. Ou du moins, dans une partie cachée de l'ile qu'il n'avait pas vu. Tout était si beau. Même un pratiquant de la magie a plus noire devait le reconnaitre.

Narcissa prit un peu d'avance puis soudainement se stoppa, montra de sa main droite que Voldemort devait en faire de même. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'écria :

« - Ottomna an den ma piw res kavoes bakken ! »

Un silence s'éleva dans les airs. Narcissa semblait rester sérieuse et Voldemort, qui n'avait compris aucun mot, se contentait de regarder partout autour de lui, la mais proche de sa baguette.

Puis soudain une multitude de rire s'élevèrent à leurs tours. Une voix plus forte ajouta :

« - Bien essayé, petite sorcière anglaise. »

Une deuxième, qui semblait être plus proche de Voldemort, souffla :

« - Elle ne te servira à rien. Range ta baguette ou elles te tueront. »

Le souffle que la voix échappa fit frissonner Tom. Jamais il n'avait sentit ce genre de frissons auparavant. Même Bellatrix et tout l'amour qu'elle lui partait n'était jamais arrivé à le faire sentir aussi étrange. Serait-ce parce que sa mangemort se rabaisse aussitôt qu'elle le voyait.

La voix forte reprit alors que les autres continuèrent de rire incessamment.

« - Il y a bien longtemps que je en parle plus la langue de Cornouailles, Narcissa Malefoy.

- Comment savez-vous son nom ? » S'écria Voldemort, qui, il devait l'avouer, était assez embarrassé de cette forte voix qui les narguait.

« - Tommy. Il me semblait que j'avais sentit ta présence.

- Madame, il me semble que c'est Tivaa qui l'avait sentit. » Une troisième voix se manifesta.

« - Qu'importe Katherina ! » S'écria la forte voix.

La troisième voix soupira.

Narcissa reprit, s'adressant directement à la forte voix qui agassait tout le monde :

« - Je croyais que vous méprisiez la langue des saxons !

- C'est la langue des saxons ? »

Narcissa, qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver cria plus fort que tout les rires :

« - Montrez-vous fée ! »

* * *

><p>Une lumière aveugla les deux sorciers. Narcissa se cacha les yeux de ses deux mains, tandis que Voldemort fronça juste des sourcils. Il aperçut au loin dans la lumière crue, une forme svelte.<p>

Quand la lumière retomba, et que Narcissa ouvrit les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger cri.

Des dizaines de femmes se tenaient autour d'eux.

En face d'eux s'en tenait une grande, toute souriante, accompagnée de deux magnifiques jeunes filles aux cheveux brillants.

Une d'entre elle s'approcha. Elle portait une robe légère verte. Le genre de robe que les princesses portaient au moyen âge. Elle tendit la main vers Narcissa et lui souri doucement. Elle semblait être si gracieuse qu'un papillon en pâlirait de jalousie.

« - Bienvenue à Avalon, Dame Narcissa de Londres. »

Voldemort reconnu la troisième voix qu'ils avaient entendus tout à l'heure. Il en déduit qu'elle se nommait donc Katherina.

La jeune fée se tourna vers Tom et s'approcha de lui avec extrême prudence, le visage un peu fermé, les yeux rivés sur la baguette du mage noir.

« - Bienvenue à Avalon. Roi de la magie noire, Tom de Londres. »

Voldemort fut surprit de cette appellation. Premièrement, elle osait l'appeler par son prénom alors qu'elle doit évidement savoir qu' 'il le déteste et ensuite elle l'a nommé Roi ? Allait donc t'il réussir à prendre le pouvoir ?

La fée s'inclina légèrement devant lui, puis se recula vers la grande fée au visage ferme et aux yeux brillant d'or mais au sourire encore plus éclatant.

L'autre fée, qui semblait être un peu plus jeune encore que celle qui venait de les accueillir s'avança et de sa voix, qui était encore inconnue des deux sorciers de Londres, leurs dit :

« - Que venez-vous faire à Avalon ? »

Narcissa se retourna vers Voldemort et d'un coup de tête, lui fit comprendre que c'était à lui de jouer.

« - Je sollicite l'aide des fées d'Avalon. »

L'autre fée se retourna vers ses comagicienes et lui répondit :

« - Nous t'écoutons. »

Avant d'expliquer, Voldemort prit le temps d'observer la grande fée derrière. Son sourire avait disparu et sa main se crispa sur sa longue tunique de soie.

« - Il y a des années déjà, j'ai séparé mon âme en six parties et mon corps à subit des modifications terrifiante. Les miens ont peur de moi. Je suis repoussant. Mais j'ai trouvé une femme qui m'aimait pour ce que je suis.

- Parleriez-vous de Bellatrix ? » Demanda la jeune fée en robe verte, qui semblait absorbée par ce qu'il disait.

« - Oui. Mais elle est enceinte. Et si cet enfant voit le jour avec un père d'une laideur impossible je crains fort qu'il ne me témoigne aucune affection. Qu'il me repousse. J'ai fléchis toute cette nuit, et j'ai eu conscience d'un choix à faire. Je sais que je risque ma crédibilité, mon honneur et peut être même mes pouvoirs. Mais j'ai déjà vu tellement de fois le visage de Bellatrix lorsqu'elle était triste ou heurtée. Je me suis promis de tout faire pour ne plus jamais le voir. Si je dois choisir entre le respect ou le bébé. Je choisis de gardé le bébé. Vous voyez ?

- Vous souhaitez devenir beau, normal ?

-Non.

-Ah

- Je souhaite retrouver mon âme en entier. »

La grande fée fit un beau et s'écria de sa forte voix :

« - Tu veux devenir mortel ?

- Oui. Ca ne me plait pas. Mais oui. Et puis, je voudrais que vous me rajeunissiez d'une trentaine d'années. Je veux avoir le même âge qu'elle.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu va produire ? Ton âme à été brisée. Et tu veux que je recolle les morceaux pour cette sorcière ? Je risque moi-même ma vie pour toucher à des horcruxes ! »

Narcissa s'avança doucement vers la grande, suivi des yeux par Katerina.

« - Vous devez l'aider. Merlin était le protecteur de la magie pure, blanche, belle, normale quoi. Vous, vous êtes la protectrice de la magie noire, vous êtes la seule qui nous comprend et vous vivez encore, vous êtes la plus puissante magicienne encore vivante.

- Je suis censée être morte, je suis considérée comme morte, alors tais-toi, Malefoy. »

A cette appellation, Narcissa vit tellement de Tom dans cette fée.

« - Soit. »Finit' elle par dire, en soupirant. « Je vais t'aider. Tom de Londres. »

* * *

><p>Son visage dur montrait qu'elle le faisait à contrecœur. La jeune fée qui s'était avancée plus tôt retourna près de la grande fée.<p>

Katherina lui dit :

« - Tivaa, je crois que nous ferions mieux d'accompagner Dame Narcissa jusqu'au portoloin.

- Vas-y seule, Kathy. » Elle continua à voix basse « Je sens que je ferais mieux de surveiller notre invité.

-Pourquoi ?

- Il va se passer un truc, j'en suis sure. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on nous avions parlé.

- Tivaa, ne t'inquiète pas. Pourquoi voudrait-il détruire Avalon si nous l'aidons ?

- Kathy, nous allons lui rendre son âme en entier, il ne va en être que plus puissant ! Et tu connais le caractère de Morgan. Elle va finir par lui lancer une malédiction et nous, on finira sur un bucher, comme Jeanne D'Arc.

- Pauvre enfant. » Soupira Katherina. « Si jeune, elle aurait fait une si bonne prêtresse. »

- Je vais garder un œil sur lui. » Dit avec conviction Tivaa.

* * *

><p>« - Je crains que nous avions été présenté. » Tivaa, rattrapa Tom.<p>

« - Lord Voldemort.

- Pourrais-je vous appelez Tom ? Votre prénom sera si connu d'ici peu.

- Mais Lord Voldemort est un nom encore plus connu, si connu que personne n'ose le prononcer.

- Ecouter mademoiselle…

- Dame Tivaa de Stergima. Mais depuis 3 siècles je me contente de Tivaa du lac. Vous avez rencontré Dame Katherina de Cambridge, mais à Avalon, elle est juste Katherina.

- Et qui est cette grande fée, qui semble aimer donner des leçons aux autres. »

La jeune fée rigola légèrement.

« - Quand elle était jeune, c'était la duchesse de Cornouailles, reine de Galles. Mais il semble que les moldus lui ont pris ses attributs.

- Oh. Pauvre fille. Et son nom ?

- Vous ne connaissez donc pas Morgan la fée ?

* * *

><p>1) J'ai fais exprès de mettre des fautes. Du genre Tivaa au lieu de Tiva, ou Morgan au lieu Morgane. Pour toi katherina, ton nom m'a facilité la tache :)<br>2) Katherina De Cambridge ne vous rappelle rien ?  
>3) REVIEW ?<p> 


	15. Foster et les horcruxes

Bien, voici le chapitre 15. Je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre, mais j'en ai besoin pour introduire Foster, qui va jouer un rôle principal. Ensuite, je ne serai pas là la semaine prochaine. rassurez-vous. Vous aurez votre chapitre avant la rentrée.  
>De plus, je pense publier ma fanfic sur un autre site ou blog. Peut être Skyrock, ou un autre, donnez moi vos idées d'hebergement *gratuit quand même*. J'ai eu cette idée, puisque j'ai trouvée un visage à mes OC. C'est à dire que pour l'instant, Tivaa, Katherina, Foster, Morgan et Bellatrix-narcissa jeunes ont une actrice plus ou moins connues qu'il leur sont associées.<p>

MissBellatrixFan : Je prend note. Comme j'ai déjà fait mes chapitres "Avalon", tu apparaitra plus tard.  
>Hanelyss : Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.<br>Katherina.S : Heureuse de t'avoir fait plaisir. Si Tivaa et Katherina plaisent, je pourrais envisager de les faires revenir plus tard.

Tiva : Tu es morte ? :'O Tes reviews me manquent.

* * *

><p>Le grand hall du palais d'Avalon était éclairé par une centaine de bougies. Lord Voldemort n'avait jamais vu un palais aussi beau. Il se jura que lorsqu'il deviendrait roi de la magie, il se bâtirait un palais comme celui-ci.<p>

Ses pensées dérivèrent alors sur ce que serait sa vie lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé son âme, et qu'il aurait finalement pris le pouvoir. Il reposerait ses fesses royales sur un trône pendant des heures. Cela pourrait être ennuyeux, excepté le fait qu'il serait toujours accompagné de sa reine Bellatrix.

« - Bienvenue a Avalon. » De nombreuses fées s'inclinaient tandis que Voldemort, Tivaa et Morgan s'approchaient du trône occupé par une femme si vieille que le temps semblait s'arrêter lorsqu'on s'approchait d'elle.

Voldemort se retourna et aperçut Katherina les suivre. Narcissa était donc partie, il était seul.

« - Ma tante » Commença Morgan à la femme sur le trône. « Cet homme désire retrouver son âme complète. »

La vieille fée pouffa légèrement avant de fixer Lord Voldemort de ses yeux azurs.

« - Cet homme est-il prêt à sacrifier sa vie éternelle et détruire la prophétie d'Harry Potter ? »

Tom prit une grande inspiration avant d'affirmer avec une voix rauque mais sure :

« - Je suis prêt.

- Bien sur que vous l'êtes, Tom Jedusor. »

La jeune fée Tivaa s'avança vers Tom et lui prit la main droite. Elle sentit la froideur de sa peau et déglutit difficilement.

« - Votre âme vous sera restituée lorsque nous nous serons préparées. Vous devez savoir que ce sera douloureux et très dur. Nous faisons cela mais nous espérons que vous nous rendrez la pareille. »

Katherina s'avança.

« - Suivez moi, je vais vous faire visiter. »

* * *

><p>« - Katherina ?<p>

- Oui ?

- Qui est la femme sur le trône ? »

Les deux magiciens se promenaient dans le château, accompagné de Tivaa et d'autres fées.

« - C'est Viviane » Répondit Tivaa. « On ne sait comment elle a survécu toutes ses années.

- Je croyais que Morgan était votre…reine ?

- Tu plaisante ? » S'exclama la plus jeune des fées. « Elle est juste une fée comme une autre. Mais c'est notre amie. Nous lui sommes fidèles parce que c'est l'héritière du trône d'Avalon.

- Comment ce fait-il que tout cela existe encore ?

- La magie, Tom. » Continua Katherina. « Le temps n'existe plus ici. » Comment penses-tu que nous soyons ici depuis plusieurs siècles ?

- Nous avons vu des générations de sorciers, nous avons prédit des choses qui se sont avérées vraies, nous connaissons le vrai destin de tous. » Ajouta une voix derrières eux.

Voldemort se retourna et vit les yeux bleus de la fée. Elle n'avait pas perdu de sa splendeur et semblait lui sourire. PAs un sourire moqueur comme elle lui avait fait plus tôt. Un vrai sourire sincère. Tom, au fond de lui sentait une sorte de compassion. Elle le soutenait, le comprenait. Il le savait. Cette fée avait du se sentir aussi seule qu'il l'avait été avant sa relation avec Bellatrix.

« - Nous sommes prêtes, Tom Jedusor. Habilles-toi. »

* * *

><p>On lui avait revêtu une magnifique tunique pourpre. Un pendentif en forme de triskell autour de son cou et les bottes les plus hautes qu'il n'avait jamais vues à ses pieds. Il traversait un long couloir, toujours accompagné de Katherina et Tivaa, qui semblaient apprécier sa présence.<p>

« - C'est la première fois que j'assiste à une restitution d'âme. » S'exclama la jeune Tivaa à son amie.

« - J'en ai déjà vue une. C'est très désagréable. Mais tu verrais après. La voix de cette femme était redevenue si belle !

- Quel était son nom. » Demanda curieusement Lord Voldemort.

« - Cateline Perry. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle chantait divinement bien.

- Tu dis ça parce que vous avez presque le même prénom, Kathy. » Rigola Tivaa.

Deux femmes ouvrirent la porte devant eux.

En face se trouvait Morgan, et derrière la fée, il reconnut 6 objets. C'étaient les horcruxes qu'il avait crées. Et à côté se trouvait, ligoté, Harry Potter ?

« - Que fait-il là ? » S'écria le mage noir.

« - Eh ben, il est ta 7ème horcruxes, non ? » Demanda Morgan, incrédule.

Harry Potter était sa septième horcruxes ? Cela expliquerait' il le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer ? Non impossible. Et dire qu'il envisageait une guerre contre lui. Il… a failli mourir bêtement encore une fois. Et que faire s'il avait appris pour les autres horcruxes ? Si il avait réussit à les détruire ? Oh, il n'imaginerait même pas le drame que cela aurait produit.

Il serait mort, bêtement.

«-Avance-toi, Tom Jedusor. »

Le mage noir s'avança avec tout la majesture possible, jusqu'à rejoindre Morgan. Elle lui tendit sa main, il la prit. Elle était douce, plus douce que son regard, plus douce que son être.

« - Amène-moi le diadème. »

Tivaa, se dépêcha de prendre le diadème de Serdaigle est de le poser dans la paume de la main gauche de Morgan.

Cette dernière retira sa main de celle de Voldemort et y plaça le diadème. La fée recula, tendit sa main devant l'horcruxes puis dit quelques paroles incompréhensible.

Le diadème dans sa main le piqua, certainement dut au fait qu'il prenait feu. Lord Voldemort fut tenté de le lâcher, mais en voyant le regard sérieux de Katherina et Tivaa, il se résorba et tenta de supporter la douleur.

Ensuite, il eut l'impression que son corps entier prenait feu de l'intérieur. Il eut envie de crier, de pleurer toutes les rares larmes de son corps.

Puis, lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus. Un long cri résonna dans le château d'Avalon.

* * *

><p>La prochaine chose que Bellatrix Lestrange savait. C'est qu'elle était dans les bras de sa sœur. Elle croyait n'avoir jamais aussi bien dormis, mais elle se trompait. La sorcière regarda par-dessus Narcissa et vit qu'il était 11h. Quant à Cissy, elle, elle ne pouvait que serrer fort sa sœur alors que cette dernière sanglotait incessamment.<p>

« - Chut, Bella. C'est encore un cauchemar. »

Le corps de la sorcière tremblait tellement que Narcissa devait la serrer encore plus, de peur qu'elle ne s'effondre.

On aurait dit qu'elle tombait en pièce.

« - Que c'est il passé, cette fois ? » Demanda la jeune femme blonde.

« - J'ai….j'ai… »

Un sanglot étouffé prit d'assaut la voix de Bellatrix. Elle attendit encore une minute avant de retenter sa chance.

« - J'ai sentit sa douleur. »

Narcissa s'éloigna, avec un regard étonné vers sa sœur. Elle tenait encore fermement les épaules de son ainée.

« - Le bébé ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« - Non…Tom. » Répondit d'une petite voix tremblante la jeune femme.

Bellatrix essaya de se débarrasser des mains de Narcissa et de se lever. Mais elle ne réussi qu'a tenir deux secondes sur ses jambes.

« -Tom est en danger. » Continua-t-elle en retombant mollement sur le lit. « Où est-il Cissy ? »

Bellatrix regardaient sa sœur avec des petits yeux faibles et impuissants. La pointe de force qui les habitait normalement avait disparu.

« - Il est parti en mission ce matin, avec Greyback.

-Oh. »

* * *

><p>Tom Jedusor ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il vit le diadème carbonisé dans sa main et dans son autre main, il vit juste la beauté de ses doigts. Ils n'étaient plus aussi fins qu'avant, ni aussi grisâtres. Non, ils avaient retrouvé une couleur, certes pâles, mais plus humaines.<p>

« - Ca va ? »

Tom reconnut la voix de la jeune Tivaa, puis vit la main de Katherina se présenter à lui pour l'aider à se relever.

Lorsque Lord Voldemort se releva, il lâcha automatiquement le diadème qui se brisa au sol. Près de lui, il retrouva la fée Morgan, qui tenait la coupe de Poufsouffle dans ses mains.

« - Tu n'as pas fini de souffrir, Tom Jedusor. » Déclara la fée en soupirant.

Le rituel reprit, il se passa exactement la même chose. La douleur était aussi forte, si ce n'est plus. La brûlure coulait le long de ses veines. Il se devait de tenir l'horcruxes. Il savait qu'il fallait tenir. Alors se mains se resserraient autour de la coupe.

Et tout redevint noir, une seconde fois.

Il fallut attendre le quatrième horcruxes, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, pour que Tom Jedusor résiste à la douleur que lui procurait cet horrible chose qu'était un morceau d'âme qui était rendu.

Morgan souri moqueusement lorsqu'elle vit que Tom ne retombait pas dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

Derrière, dans l'ombre, Tivaa et Katherina priaient pour leur nouvel ami. Même si Tivaa avait quelques problèmes de confiance avec lui, elle le trouvait, ma foi, fort sympathique.

Et lorsque la brûlure commençait à s'estomper, il entendit une voix, un murmure, comme le bruit du vent chanté doucement à ses oreilles.

Il reconnut cette voix. C'était celle qui lui avait conseillé de ne pas sortir sa baguette lors de son arrivée.

Cette voix.

« - Tiens bon, Tom. »

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Tom d'une voix si faible que même les fées ne semblaient ne pas l'entendre.

« - Je suis Foster De Bretagne. Et nos destins sont liés. » La voix murmurait si sensuellement que Tom ne sentait même pas que l'on lui retira le médaillon et que l'on lui donnait son serpent entre ses mains rougies par la chaleur.

« - Foster » Souffla-t-il. « Foster. »

* * *

><p>Bellatrix n'avait pas bougé de son lit de la journée. Peur de se rendormir et de rêver de nouveau de Tom mais aussi peur de blesser son bébé en bougeant. Après tout ses membres en tremblaient encore. Le bébé devait être en sécurité.<p>

La sorcière passa une main lasse sur son ventre.

Un mot sortit de se bouche : Foster.

Elle ne savait même pas ce que ca voulait dire mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que les ennuis vont juste commencer.

* * *

><p>Que pensez de cette mysterieuse Foster ? Avez-vous hate de decouvrir le nouveau Voldie ?<p>

Prochain chapitre : Confrontation Harry-Voldie et Rencontre de Foster et Voldie.


	16. Mes amies les fées

OUBLIEZ TOUT CE QUE J AI DIS.  
>(surtout sur cette confrontation HarryVoldy)

Hello, je suis vraiment triste de ne pas avoir pu poster dimanche, je poste le chapitre que j'aurais du aujourd'hui. Considerez comme un bonus. Tivaa...euh Tiva m'a demandé de détaillé un peu plus les fées, je l'ai fais, enfin historiquement parlant. Je continuerais petit à petit, par exemple on verra après pourquoi elles ont accepté si facilement de partir à Avalon. Pour Morgan, je n'ose pas trop, de peur d'entrer trop dans Merlin&cie (c'est à dire toutes les légendes que j'ai lue et mon *hem* affection pour mon prénom). J'ai fait une petite ref' à Merlin le film où Nana joue et dit : "I am beautiful." en se regardant dans le miroir. A vous de trouver. Je vais changer le résumé alors faites bien attention. Oh fait FOSTER EST UNE FILLE. Merci.

Tiva : Tu...tu m'as critiquée...merci ! :D :D Ca me fait améliorer. Mais pour cette syntaxe, je n'y peut vraiment rien. Quand je poste des mots disparaissent. x_x. Je ferais (j'éssayerais) plus attention à l'ortho. Mais je n'aime pas le francais. Alors bon...Et je sais que tu aime Tara Duncan. Alors j'ai lié deux trois trucs... x)

MissBellatrix : J'ai une petite d'idée d'OC pour toi mais...RDV dans environ 9 mois ( dans la fanfic bien sur) pour te voir. T'as pas peur du sang au moins ? LoL

Hanelyss : "C'est mon choix" . L'emission préférée de ma Grand mère...

Katherina.S : C'est cool que tu aimes bien Tivaa. Ca me fait plaisir. Mais oui, je pense que Tivaa et katherina reviendront après, forcé.

GOOD LECTUREUH

Et vous savez quoi ?

Vive Bellamort !

* * *

><p>Si ni Voldemort, ni Bellatrix ne savait qui était vraiment cette Foster. Katherina, elle le savait très bien.<p>

Katherina était censée avoir plus de 5000 ans. Mais bien sur, sur l'ile d'Avalon, le temps ralentit tellement, qu'en 3 siècle, elle n'a prit aucune ride. A l'époque, dans les années 1500, on l'appelait Mme De Cambridge. Elle était respectée, crainte et tout Londres la voyait comme une grande dame.

A ses 28 ans, un âge où l'on trouvait que les femmes se faisaient déjà vieilles, son mari, un homme respectable, beau et séduisant, lui avait offert une longue balade en cheval à travers le sud de l'Angleterre.

Quand un orage éclata, le cheval de Dame Katherina De Cambridge, piqua ce que l'on nomme une grosse colère et partit au galop à travers un foret inconnu, sombre et terrifiante. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel, et, toujours accrochée sur le cheval, agrippé à la vie, Katherina était effarée.

Quand trois jours plus tard, Katherina ouvrit les yeux après une inconscience lourde, et fut accueillie par les yeux couleur or d'une jeune femme au grand sourire. Katherina sentit la douce main de l'inconnue sur sa joue. Lorsqu'elle vit ses lèvres remuer et n'entendit qu'un petit son léger, Katherina paniqua et se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter la jeune femme aux yeux d'or.

« - Je n'entends plus rien ! » S'écria Dame Katherina.

« - Calme-toi. Tes oreilles de moldue doivent s'habituer ! »

Katherina commença à entendre les aberrations de la jeune fée et se relaxa.

« - Mordues ? Je me suis fait mordre ?

- Mais non » soupira la fée.

Les yeux de la fée changèrent progressivement de couleur jusqu'à devenir bleus nuit.

« - Vos….vos yeux…

- Tu es une moldue, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Moldue ?

- Tu n'as pas de pouvoirs magiques. » Répondit la jeune fée.

« - Et vous êtes ?

- Morgan. Duchesse de Cornouailles et Reine de Galles. Mais ici, c'est juste Morgan des fées ou tout simplement…

- Morgan. Oui j'ai compris. Dame Katherina De Cambridge. »

Morgan sursauta.

« - Kathy ! Vous êtes vraiment Kathy de Cambridge.

- Oui.

- Mais alors, vous n'êtes pas moldue !

- Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques.

- Quel âge avez-vous ? » La fée semblait toute excitée.

« - J'ai 28 ans. »

Un énorme sourire de Morgan lui répondit.

« - Bienvenue à Avalon. » Finit-elle par dire.

Depuis, Katherina décida de rester sur cette mystérieuse île et finit par découvrir qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques.

Elle devint très vite une fée à part entière, se fit des vrais amies et ne tarda pas à oublier sa vie aristocratique. Même si son mari lui manquait, ses amies lui rappelaient que la vie continuait et que rien ne l'obligeait à rester.

* * *

><p>Cette même Katherina, 5 siècles plus tard amena Harry Potter, le dernier horcruxes devant Voldemort.<p>

« - Ainsi nous voici de nouveau réunis Harry Potter.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Relâchez-moi ! »

Morgan s'approcha de l'âme perdue de Voldemort.

« - Nous n'allons pas te faire du mal, Harry James Potter. Nous allons juste retirer le morceau d'âme de Tom de ton corps.

-Huu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune Harry » Continua Tivaa, plaçant une main sur son épaule. « Nous prenons en considération le fait que tu es un jeune homme.

-En clair tu ne va pas souffrir. » Ajouta posa alors la main sur le front du jeune Harry, puis posa l'autre sur celui de Tom.

La fée regarda le vieux sorcier.

Il avait déjà retrouvé de sa beauté. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur vert émeraude. Son crane avait retrouvé des cheveux noirs d'ébène.

Lord Voldemort n'avait jamais été aussi séduisant.

Katherina serra le bras de sa meilleure amie. Après tout, elle et Tivaa étaient amies depuis leur rencontre.

* * *

><p>Cette jeune Tivaa, connaissait de rumeur la dénommée Foster. Cette jeune femme était d'une famille de sorciers très spéciaux. Stergima était le nom d'un grand sorcier qui aurait, d'après la légende, aurait crée le sort « Alohomora » juste en liant le sort « Aloho », qui ferme à clé et « Mora » qui est un contre sort très puissant. La jeune femme a développée très tôt ses pouvoirs et très vite, il n'y avait pas un sort que la jeune Serdaigle, puisque telle était sa maison, ne connaissait pas.<p>

Bref, le jour où Tivaa arriva à Avalon fut un jour tout à fait normal, où, conformément à ses habitudes de jeune femme, Tivaa de Stergima, du haut de ses 22 ans, se fit belle pour l'un de ses nombreux bals où le 17 ème excellait en cette matière.

Tivaa avait beau être une belle jeune femme, les hommes l'évitaient, certainement du fait du haut grade de sa famille. Son père, si embêté, organisait une multitude de bals afin que sa fille trouve un homme assez riche et de sang pur pour finalement avoir son héritier.

Bref, ce jour là, où Tivaa, qui en avait assez de toutes ses festivités, s'enfuyait de la salle de bal et alla se promener dans la forêt juste à côté. Etrangement, la même forêt que celle où Dame Katherina De Cambridge s'étaient perdue 2 siècles auparavant.

Et évidement, après des heures de balade, lorsque Tivaa voulut retourner chez elle, le chemin qui la ramènerait à la maison ne se pressentit pas.

Tivaa avait crié, pleurer, courut encore plus loin et finalement, quand la pleine lune perça les nuages, la jeune sorcière s'asseya au pied d'un arbre et s'endormit.

« - Hé ! Réveille-toi !

- Il y a des loups garou dans cette forêt en plus. »Deux voix chuchotaient doucement à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Elle ouvrit les yeux subitement, voyant deux femmes plus âgée sur elle, lui souriant.

« - Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis Morgan, et voici Katherina. »

Cette dernière s'asseya à côté de Tivaa, toute tremblante.

« - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Tivaa….Tivaa De Stergima. »

Une des fées, Morgan, qui jusque là avait des yeux dorés, s'asseya à son tour et dès lors, ses yeux changèrent progressivement jusqu'au bleu nuit.

« - Vous êtes des sorcières aussi ?

- Non, non on est des vampires…tu vois bien nos dents ? Nous sommes des fées, Tivaa, c'est un peu la même chose, mais nous avons eu nos pouvoirs à l'âge adulte. »

Tivaa se leva, suivit de Katherina.

« - Pourriez-vous m'aidez à retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à chez moi ? »

Un silence s'installa et les deux fées se regardèrent.

« - Qu'y A-t-il ? » Demanda Tivaa.

« - Rien. » Répondit précipitamment Morgan.

Les deux fées n'en revenaient pas. D'habitude, tout les gens que Morgan rencontre avaient envie de les suivre et de rester à Avalon. Mais pour la première fois, ce sort qui résidait dans les yeux de la grande fée ne fonctionnait pas. Dépitée, Morgan et Katherina accompagnèrent la sorcière jusqu'à chez elle, puis retournèrent sans un mot à Avalon. Tivaa, vit bien la tristesse dans les yeux de ses nouvelles amies. Katherina lui semblait être d'une grande gentillesse, et même son amie Morgan, semblait être douce. Le jour où Tivaa décida de s'installer à Avalon fut un mardi.

Elle avait 24 ans, et toujours célibataire. Son père avait perdu espoir. Tivaa ne cessait de penser à ces deux fées qu'elle avait rencontrées il y a 2 ans. Elle ne cessait d'espérer qu'un jour elle les rê ce mardi là, elle prit un sac de vivres (et quelques unes de ses plus belles robes) et parti dans la forêt derrière le domaine De Stergima.

Mais au bout de 2 jours et 2 nuits de recherche, Tivaa ne retrouvait pas la trace d'Avalon ou d'une des fées.

Un matin, elle arriva au bord d'un lac inconnu et se posa, profitant de la vue. Elle s'asseya au bord et fermait les yeux.

« -Tivaa ! Je croyais ne jamais te revoir ! »

Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, elle fut accueillie par une étreinte de la part d'une voix qu'elle ne se souvenait que trop bien, celle de Katherina.

« - Katherina ! »La jeune sorcière n'était que trop heureuse de revoir son amie fée.

« - Tivaa, je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Je savais que tu reviendrais ! »

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Tivaa et Katherina ne s'étaient vu qu'une fois, mais déjà un lien puissant les unissait.

« - Que viens-tu faire à Avalon ? »Demanda Katherina.

« - Je n'ai aucune vie. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami, mon père m'en veut et je travaille dans un magasin pourri. Je n'ai aucune raison de rester vivre là-bas. »

Tivaa désigna du doigt le grand domaine qui pointait derrière la forêt. « - Tu veux t'installer avec nous.

- Oui. Je veux être une fée, je veux des amies. Je ne veux pas d'une vie austère. »Une ombre s'avança vers Katherina. Tivaa la reconnue à ses yeux bleu nuit.

« - Bienvenue à Avalon. »

* * *

><p>Ni Harry Potter, ni Tom ne ressentait de brûlure. Non, ce fut Morgan, qui semblait brûler de l'intérieur. Des flammes carbonisaient son âme.<p>

Tivaa et Katherina se serraient, partageant leur anxiété. Harry, quant à lui ne bougeait pas et semblait incrédule face au fait que l'homme qui le détestait le plus, le grand mage noir ne faisait rien pour l'attaquer et le tuer.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et finalement Morgan lâcha les deux hommes.

« - Ramenez ce gamin à Poudlar. » Dit la grande fée à des gardes, d'une voix indifférente.

Voldemort, Tivaa et Katherina virent la fée s'éloigner de la salle et ne pas réapparaître.

« - Quel changement ! » S'écria la jeune Tivaa à Tom.

Katherina acquiesça, en signe d'accord. Elle fit amener un miroir et, Lord Voldemort put enfin admirer son nouveau visage.

Tom Jedusor avait le teint clair, presque palot, mais assez distingué. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude et sa tignasse d'un noir ébène, aussi noir que ceux de sa petite amie. Il était mince, mais avait quelques muscles appartenant. Il portait encore la tunique que Morgan et les fées d'Avalon lui avait offerte.

« -Je suis….beau. »

Puis un souffle s'infiltra dans ses cheveux. Serait-ce ?

Tom se retourna et vit les yeux d'un même émeraude. Ceux d'Harry Potter.

« - Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien fait ? » Le garçon criait. Il devrait être heureux d'avoir été épargné pourtant ? Bref :

« - As-tu entendu les fées ? Tu étais une horcruxes !

- Une quoi ?

- Peut importe. J'aurais pu mourir si j'essayais de te tuer. - Heu…

- Tais-toi Potter ! Nous nous reverrons un jour, et là, je te tuerais.

- Ne croyez pas que je vais vous laissez partir comme ça. »

Le jeune sorcier sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Tom.

« - Stupefi…. »

Le garçon Potter ne put rien faire d'autre. Il était immobilisé. Katherina tendait sa main vers le jeune homme. « - Allez vas-t'en Harry. » Dit calmement Tivaa, qui se tenait à côté de ses amis.

* * *

><p>Tom Jedusor se baladait seul dans le palais royal. Un autre souffle, différent le suivait. Cette fois, il savait que c'était.<p>

« - Foster ? »

* * *

><p>Foster De Bretagne était une jeune française du 16 ème siècle qui venait à Avalon en tant qu'invitée des grands feux de Betlane.<p>

A l'époque Morgan et Katherina n'avaient pas encore rencontré Tivaa et en voyant l'arrivée de la noble Foster, espéraient avoir une nouvelle amie.Hélas, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

Le but de Foster était de voler les joyaux du trésor royal que Morgan gardait précieusement depuis la mort de Merlin.

Et vers minuit ce soir-là, Foster s'infiltra discrètement dans les appartements de Morgan afin de voler la clé du coffre. Bien sur, grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle n'eut aucun mal et ce n'est qu'une fois dans le coffre qu'elle s'autorisa à souffler. Elle ne vit pas alors l'ombre de Katherina derrière elle, prête à l'attraper.

Foster de Bretagne passa les 4 siècles suivants à croupir dans le plus noir, le plus salle et le plus terrifiants des cachots. Jusqu'au jour où la voix du destin l'appela, et qu'elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire pour sortir. La chose qu'elle fait le mieux.

Séduire un homme.

* * *

><p>« - Foster ?<p>

- Descend aux cachots, Tom. »

Ce qu'il fit.

Les cachots d'Avalon étaient vraiment sombres et très lugubres. Il sentait la présence de Foster. Elle lui semblait si familière, si essentielle.

Une ombre avança et Voldemort eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il vit la belle femme qui se tenait devant lui, derrière une grille de fer.

Elle était majestueuse qu'il en oublia les, pourtant aussi belles, fées à l'étage au dessus et surtout il oublia un instant Bellatrix.

Il se reprit vite. Il aimait Bellatrix, plus que tout, mais cette femme l'hypnotisait. Comment faisait-elle pour retenir autant l'attention.« - Tom. » Cette voix, cette voix c'était celle de :

« -Foster. »

* * *

><p>Vous aimez ?<p>

Review ?


	17. La nouvelle prophetie

Hola !  
>Un court chapitre aujourd'hui, désolée. J'éspère que le dernier vous as plu. J'aimerais savoir si ça vous plairait de revoir Morgan. Tivaa et Katherina sont déjà sur la liste de retour très proche.<br>Quant à Foster, elle fait partie intégrante de la suite. Une méchante, oui.

Hanelyss : Et oui, Lord Voldemort n'est plus un vieux serpent tout moche. Good news indeed. Quant à Foster, oui, tu as raison de la sentir mal...  
>Katherina.S : Heureuse que tu aimes ton passé. Quant Katherina reaparaitra, je pense explorer plus sa relation avec Tivaa et Morgan.<br>MissBellatrixFan : D'accord mais lequelles ? Il y a Tivaa, Katherina, Foster, Morgan et Viviane. Lequelles ? Hmmm je pense à Morgan-Tivaa-Katherina ou a Tivaa-Katheirna-Foster.

Petit chapitre mais grandes aventures !

* * *

><p>La jeune femme passa ses mains a travers les barreaux pour caresser celle de Tom, qui la regardait incrédule.<p>

« - Je savais que tu viendrais. »

Elle souria doucement, sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de Tom. Elle n'avait pas le même sourire que Bellatrix. Le sien était plus doux, plus léger. Celui de Bellatrix le dégoutait presque. Il était plein de folie, terrifiant. Des larmes remplirent les yeux bleus-gris de Foster. Sa main remonta jusqu'à la joue de Tom. Puis elle le regarda dans les yeux et son sourire amplifia.

« - Foster.

- Je savais que tu viendrais…Je le savais. »

Tom lui-même souria, avant de prendre une expression plus sérieuse. « - Pourquoi es-tu enfermée là ? »

Il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Comme si son cœur et le sien étaient liés par lien magique. Le même que celui qui le reliait avec Bella. Non. Encore plus fort. La jeune Foster renifla avant de regarder dans les yeux émeraudes de Tom. « - C'est…cette Morgan ! » Cracha-t-elle avec dégout. « Elle…elle m'a enfermée parce que mes pouvoirs étaient plus puissants que les siens. C'est une jalouse, une horrible femme ! »

Tom n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Morgan pouvaient être aussi malintentionnée ? Bien sur, elle était froide envers beaucoup de gens, mais Tom pensait qu'elle était faite ainsi. Aurait-elle vraiment un si mauvais fond ?

Foster continua, s'éloignant de Tom. Il eut ainsi un pique au cœur. Il se sentait complet lorsqu'elle était proche de lui.

« - Un jour, je me baladais tranquillement dans le château, et soudain des gardes sont apparu et m'ont attrapée comme une misérable servante. Je suis une fée ! Et puis….elle… »

Foster s'écroula et pleura à chaude larmes. Le cœur de Tom se brisa aussitôt. Il ressentait sa douleur. « -Foster !

- Li….libère-moi. » Murmura-t-elle, comme une requête désespérée. Confronté à l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, et de la consoler. Tom ouvrit la porte, à l'aide de sa baguette et courut vers la forme chiffonnée de Foster, pour la tenir pendant qu'elle sanglotait.« -Shhh. Je suis là. Je suis là. »

* * *

><p>« - Morgan ? » Katherina, accompagnée de Tivaa, apparut à la porte de ses appartements. La plus jeune des fées, Tivaa, regardait de ses yeux marrons la décoration de la chambre. Elle n'y était jamais entrée. Morgan se retourna, le regard inquiet, vers les deux fées.<p>

« - Vous avez senti ? » Demanda Tivaa de sa voix timide.

« - Nous n'avons pas retrouvé Tom. » Déclara Katherina d'une voix plus sure. «Et les gardes ont vu une ombre aller vers les cachots.

- C'est bien ce qui m'effrayait. » Dit la fée Morgan en se retournant. « Tu le savais Tivaa, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et trembla presque immédiatement. Katherina posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie pour la calmer et répondit à sa place.

« - Nous avions vu qu'il risquait de se passer quelque chose comme ça, Morgan. Mais n'en voulez pas à Tivaa.

- Je ne lui en veux pas. » Répondit Morgan d'une voix presque triste. « Je m'en veux. Nous aurions dut refuser. Maintenant, Foster va s'échapper. »

- Mais… ce n'est pas si grave. Je veux dire, elle a déjà passé 4 siècles aux cachots. » Se risqua Tivaa.

« - Ce que tu ne sais pas, Tivaa. »Dit gentiment Katherina à son amie. « C'est que Foster à juré que lorsqu'elle sera libre, elle prendrait, pour se venger, le trône d'Avalon. »

Le poing de Morgan se resserra autour de sa belle robe bleue.

« - Mais. » Tivaa avait l'air aussi innocente qu'une enfant. « Elle ne fait pas le poids contre Morgan. Non ?

- C'est sur ! » Répondit Morgan avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. « Cependant… »

Voyant que la fée ne répondait pas. Katherina continua.

« - Cependant. Elle s'est fait l'allié le plus puissant. Tom Jedusor est destiné à être un grand roi. Maintenant que Morgan lui a rendu son âme, ses pouvoirs sont au maximum. Personne ne fait le poids contre lui. »

Katherina eut soudain une idée brillante.

« - Sauf Bellatrix, Morgan. Bellatrix est aussi destinée à être une grande reine, non ? Elle a autant de pouvoirs que Lord Voldemort. - Elle pourrait rompre le charme que Foster à utilisé ! Son amour pour lui peut ! » S'écria Tivaa. Morgan se retourna vers ses amies et s'approcha de Tivaa, qui recula brusquement.

« - Vous avez raison. Je vais vous confiez une mission, vous deux. »

* * *

><p>Tom entra dans la salle du trône. La vieille Viviane les regardait assise inconfortablement dans son trône. Voldemort, qui soutenait Foster en la prenant par la taille avança vers la vieille femme.<p>

« - Madame ? » Demanda doucement Voldemort, tenant toujours Foster pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

« - Tom… » Gémit doucement Foster.

La vieille femme se redressa et observa la jeune fille avant d'éclater de rire.

« - Ha ha, Foster de Bretagne ! Te revoilà. - Nous aimerions sortir d'Avalon. » Coupa subitement Voldemort

Viviane tourna son regard vers Tom et s'écria.

« - Tom Jedusor !

- Oui ?

- Je te ferais partir, toi et Foster De Bretagne. Mais sache que ton repos ne serra que de courte durée. »Les yeux de Viviane s'éclairèrent subitement, elle le fixa de ses yeux et son souffle rendit l'atmosphère si froide que les doigts de Voldemort se gelèrent.

« - Tom Jedusor, ton destin est en marche. Tu serras bientôt roi suprême de la magie. Tous te craindront, sauf celles qui ont liées ton cœur aux siens. La prophétie d'Harry Potter a été rompue, ainsi tu pourras le tuer facilement, mais un autre danger te menace. Une fée maudite par Avalon convoite ton pouvoir et tord ton esprit. Le trône de l'ile est sur le point de s'effondrer, alors, Bellatrix, sera la seule à stopper le fléau qui s'installe sur Avalon. Aidée de trois fées bénies elle sauvera ton âme. »

Foster, qui avait tout entendu de la prophétie que Viviane venait de déclarer, eut soudain une sueur froide. Bellatrix. Ce nom la dégouta. Mais qui était-elle ? Viviane se leva et fit le tour des sorciers. Puis les yeux de la vielle femme devinrent couleur or et elle prononça des paroles étranges.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait un mois que Bellatrix attendait Tom. (Rappelez-vous, le temps ne passe pas de la même façon à Avalon !) Elle était allongée sur son lit, une main sur son ventre, elle avait été très mystérieuse sur cette mission que Tom remplissait avec Greyback. Bellatrix avait fait son enquête et elle en avait révélée que Greyback n'était point avec Voldemort mais à observer une jeune femme du nom de Nymphaodra. Bellatrix trouvait ce nom familier même si elle ne connaissait pas cette mystérieuse . Bellatrix savait que Narcissa et Tom lui cachait quelque chose. Dès lors, sa relation avec sa sœur se détériora. Lasorcière aux paupières lourdes piquaient souvent des crises dont elle en avait le secret et Narcissa, qui ne pensait qu'au bébé que Bella portait lui conseillait en retour de s'allonger. Finalement, elle boudait depuis trois jours, allongée dans sa chambre.<p>

Narcissa, quant à elle, nettoyait un peu le salon du manoir Malefoy. Les vacances de noël approchaient et Narcissa avait entendue à la dernière réunion que Bellatrix projetait de frapper un coup fatal contre les Weasley.

* * *

><p>Tom Jedusor reconnut le manoir des Malefoy, principalement aux paons qui gazouillaient dans la pelouse. Le sorcier soupira. Dans ses bras, Foster dormait, elle était si belle. Voldemort repensa à tous ce qu'on lui avait dit. D'abord, Foster qui lui apprend que Morgan était mauvaise, puis Viviane qui lui promettait un avenir compromis. Il pensa à Bellatrix et eut alors un éclair de lucidité. Comment allait-elle ? Et si la grossesse ne se passait pas aussi bien ?<p>

Depuis son changement, Voldemort se sentait enfin prêt à être père. Ce qui est, on peut le dire, une bonne nouvelle pour Bellatrix et son bébé. Puis ses yeux retrouvèrent la peau délicate de Foster et ses pensées pour Bellatrix disparurent. Foster était si belle. Si pure et si innocente. Tom arriva devant la porte et entra. Il restait le seigneur des ténèbres après tout !Il posa Foster sur un des fauteuils de l'entrée. Devant lui, un elfe se dressait, tremblant de peur.

« - Nigo ne doit pas laisser un sorcier entrer dans la maison de Mr Malefoy. » Se répétait l'elfe d'une voix monocorde.  
>Voldemort lui lança vaguement un stupefix.<p>

Narcissa arriva, ayant entendu du bruit et stoppa net devant l'homme qui lui était inconnu.

La jeune femme blonde sortit sa baguette. Sa respiration était courte et bruyante. Sa main tremblait.

« - Stupefix !

-Protego ! »

Voldemort avait fait le geste si vite que Narcissa en sursauta. Enervé, Tom s'écria :

« - Malefoy ! »

Cette voix. Elle la connaissait tellement. Narcissa fit les yeux ronds.

« - Maître… »

* * *

><p>Que pensez vous de la prophetie de Viviane ?<br>Croyez vous que Foster arrivera à ses fins ?  
>Bellatrix sera t'elle prévenue de son rôle ?<br>Vas t'elle decouvrir que Voldemort est amoureux de Foster ?  
>Quelle est la mission de Tivaa et Katherina ?<br>Les reveras t'on ?

Et enfin, qu'adeviendra t'il du trône d'Avalon ?

Speculations ouvertes !


	18. Le défaut du plan

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir Updater la fanfic la semaine derniere mais j'ai attrapé une belle grosse gastro alors euhhhh...

**Spoiler** : Tivaa, Katherina reviendront dans le prochain chapitre. Elles ont signé pour rester jusqu'a la fin .. Foster sera, quant à elle présente pour 5 chapitres de plus, minimum. Morgan reviendra aussi, avec un rôle plus important. Il n'y aura que Viviane qui ne reviendra pas. Vous verrez pourquoi.  
>Deux nouveaux OC en préparation dont une médicomage. Rod reviendra aussi, et aura un rôle plus héroïque. Il se pourrait qu'un couple se forme, on assistera à un couronnement et enfin, bonne nouvelle : Personne ne va mourir pour l'instant ! :D<p>

MissBellatrixFan : Heureuse que ca te plaise. On appendra plus sur Foster dans le chapitre suivant.

Hanelyss : Ce chapitre risque peut être de te dérouter. Mais j'éspère qu'il va plaire quand même.

Tiva : Heuuu, j'ai marqué des yeux marrons pourtant. Désolée, mais j'avais déjà fais le portrait de Tivaa avait que tu ne me fasses part de tes suggestions.

Et tu sais quoi ? Vive Bellamort !

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malefoy avait déjà eu peur une bonne centaine de fois dans sa vie. Petite, sa sœur ainée, Bellatrix, s'amusait à lui jeter des vieux crapaud sur le visage. Il en résultait que Bellatrix fut punie dans sa chambre et que Narcissa finissait par avoir le visage rouge de boutons et les yeux aussi écarlates que sa peau. A Poudlar, Lucius, son futur mari s'amusait à lui jeter le sort de « jambe coton ». Une fois, Narcissa tomba de l'escalier, et 50 points furent enlevé à Serpentard. Lorsque Drago fut né, il ne pleura pas avant 7 secondes. 7 secondes où Narcissa eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrê lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres apparut dans son manoir, après un mois d'absence, le physique totalement changé. Narcissa fut si surprise qu'elle s'effondra sur son elfe de maison, Nigo.<p>

« -Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Foster, d'une voix aussi faible que l'était Narcissa.

« - C'est Narcissa Malefoy. Une mangemort et la sœur de Bellatrix. »

Foster fit un bon. Bellatrix. Cette femme dont avait parlé Viviane. Cette pourriture. La jeune fée eut un frisson de dégout.

« - Bellatrix ? » Continua de sa douce voix, la belle Foster.

« - C'est… » Voldemort eut un blocage. Il allait décevoir sa belle fée. Comment pouvait-il lui dire que Bellatrix était sa petite amie, et la mère de son futur enfant ?

« - C'est ?- C'est juste une amie. » Répondit Tom en caressant la joue de mentait. Foster le sentait. Elle était plus. Mais plus pour longtemps, ca, l'enchanteresse pouvait l'affirmer. Narcissa reprit ses esprits petit à petit. Elle observa Voldemort. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un vieux serpent de 70 ans mais d'un charmant sorcier d'une quarantaine d'année. Le genre parfait pour sa sœur. La jeune femme blonde finit par sourire doucement, avant de remarquer la fée qui reposait sur le fauteuil.

« - Qui est-ce ?

- Je suis Foster De Bretagne. » Répondit la jeune femme. « Tom m'a libéré des cachots d'Avalon. »

Elle se retourna vers son sauveur et lui sourit. Sourire que Tom lui rendit. Narcissa fronça, quant à elle, les sourcils. Comment cette femme osait-elle appeler le maître des ténèbres Tom ? Seule Bellatrix avait ce droit-là. Jedusor l'avait dit lui-même. Narcissa regarda de travers la jeune fée entourer de ses bras le torse de Voldemort. Si sa sœur ainée voyait ça….Rien de bon ne va arriver, pensa tristement Narcissa.

Le soleil se couchait sur le manoir Malefoy. L'heure du diner approchait et Tom n'avait toujours pas demandé des nouvelles de Bella. Narcissa décida de faire descendre sa sœur pour le diner, afin que Voldemort se rappelle des priorités. Narcissa trouvait d'ailleurs que Tom était vraiment trop proche de cette Foster. Une petite voix dans la tête de Narcissa la fit donc agir.

« - Bella ? » Narcissa ouvrit doucement la porte et passa la tête à travers l'ouverture. « Le maître est rentré. »

Sa sœur, qui jusque là, niait complètement la présence de sa sœur se leva d'un bond.

« -Tom ! » Une voix désespérée se fit entendre de part les escaliers. Cette voix. Bellatrix. Voldemort sentit un charme se briser en lui. Que se passait-il ? A oui. Bellatrix. Il allait tellement la surprendre. Ses cris alors qu'elle courait emplissaient de bonheur les oreilles du maî elle lui avait tellement manqué !

Quand elle arriva devant lui, dans le grand salon. Il se leva aussitôt de son fauteuil près de celui où Foster dormait paisiblement. Bellatrix s'arrêta alors, ne reconnaissant pas son amant. Les yeux verts de Tom pénétrèrent l'esprit de Bellatrix. Lui montrant une image de lui, pour lui faire comprendre, sans mots. Bellatrix se laissa prendre par le regard puissant de l'homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Ce fut quelques secondes plus tard, lors Narcissa fut à la porte du salon que Bellatrix sembla ouvrir les yeux sur l'identité de l'homme et poussa un petit cri.

« - Tom ? »

Une larme apparut sur la joue de Bella, comme par magie. Les deux sorciers finirent par tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, leur baiser fut si intense ! Ils avaient besoin d'être plus proches. Leurs corps se collaient, comme deux parties d'un seul et unique corps. Leurs âmes étaient sœurs, elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre. La main de Tom descendit vers le ventre de Bellatrix, arrondis par ces 4 mois de grossesse.

« - Tom.

- Bella. »

La sorcière aux cheveux crépus éclata de rire, les larmes aux yeux. Tom la suivit et ils rigolèrent joyeusement de leur retrouvailles, ensemble, comme si plus rien d'autre n' soupira de contentement, apparemment, la présence de Bella avait suffi à faire partir Foster des pensées de Voldemort. Tant mieux, se dit-elle, cela évitera de gros problèmes.

* * *

><p><em>« - Tom ! » Une femme aux cheveux noirs d'ébène s'écriait non loin de Foster. <em>

_Tom la fixait, l'épée ancestrale des fées d'Avalon en main. Non loin, elle reconnut Katherina, le bras droit de Morgan, en train de soigner Narcissa. La mère de Drago avait une blessure à son épaule droite, sans gravité heureusement.« - Plus rien ne m'empêchera de prendre le trône d'Avalon, maintenant ! » S'écria Foster. Une baguette, apparemment fabriquée dans un bois de chêne, flottait au dessus de la tête de Foster._

_« - Tu t'es servie de moi ! » Cria Voldemort.  
>« - Et c'est juste maintenant que tu t'en rends compte. » Soupira la femme aux paupières lourdes. Foster d'éloigna de la baguette flottante pour s'approcher de Tom, touchant son torse, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent. <em>

_« - Tu pourrais être mon roi. A nous deux, on pourrait contrôler le monde magique Entier !_

_- Si tu voulais tout contrôler, tu n'avais qu'à rejoindre les mangemorts ! »_

_Foster siffla. Ce mot na dégoutait. Tom ne jurait que par ces mangemorts. Oh et par Bellatrix._

_« - Très bien. » Foster prit la baguette en chêne dans sa main et la pointa vers Bellatrix, Katherina et Narcissa.  
>« Mais n'oublie pas que j'ai maintenant la baguette la plus puissante au monde. Bien plus que la baguette de sureau et que c'est toi, Lord Voldemort, qui me l'a confectionnée. »Foster ricana et un éclair vert zébra la pièce.<em>

Foster dormait. Ses rêves la tourmentaient. La jeune fée avait pour habitude de faire ses prédictions sur ses rêves. Elle ne voyait donc pas les retrouvailles entre Bellatrix et Tom. Ni même Bellatrix entrainant Tom dans sa chambre, le sourire à leurs lèvres.

* * *

><p>« - Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. » Bellatrix pleurnicha sur l'épaule de Tom.<p>

« Désolée » continua-t-elle. « Les hormones. »

Tom caressait son dos doucement. Il se sentit alors plus humain que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras. Il sentait que c'était normal de faire ça à la femme qu'il lèvres ne se quittaient rarement. Que lorsque Bellatrix gémissait de bonheur, ou quand Voldemort prenait du recul pour voir le visage de son amante.

« - Pourquoi es-tu parti si soudainement, et…pourquoi ton visage a-t-il tant changé ? » Bella demanda, aussi innocemment qu'une enfant qui demandait à son père pourquoi il rentre tard le soir.  
>« - Je suis allé à Avalon.<p>

-Oh. » Répondit Bellatrix, visiblement déçue de la réponse. Voldemort souria.  
>« - Je suis allé voir les fées d'Avalon. »<p>

Le regard de Bellatrix s'agrandit. Alors les légendes que s amère lui racontait étant petite étaient vraies ? Il y avait des fées païennes à Avalon ? Même après des siècles ?

« - Je leur ai demandé…. » Voldemort hésita. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Bella des horcruxes. Par mesure de sécurité pour lui. Mais aussi pour elle. Et si elle venait à faire la même chose que lui ?  
>«Je leur ai demandé de me redonner mon apparence de jeunesse. » Finit-il par dire, se sentant coupable de lui mentir. »<p>

« - Oh ! » S'écria la mangemort.  
>« - Et c'est comme ça que je suis redevenu un charmant homme de 40 ans. Comme tu me connaissais avant Azkaban. »<p>

Un frisson parcourra Bellatrix à la mention d'Azkaban mais il parti lorsque Tom caressa sa joue tendrement.

* * *

><p><em>Foster était assise sur un trône. Devant elle une fée, inconnue s'avança, tenant dans ses mains une couronne ornée de joyaux. <em>

_« -J'ai gagné » _

Foster ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire sur les lèvres. La pièce lui était inconnue. Le salon était orné de vert. Le papier peint était vert, le tissus des canapés était vert, même le service à thé était où était-elle. Et surtout. Où était Tom ? Son plan de vengeance ne peut pas marcher sans lui !

La fée se leva lentement et entreprit de visiter cet étrange endroit.  
>« - Vous êtes Foster, c'est ça. » Une femme blonde s'approcha doucement d'elle, une baguette magique à la main.<br>« - Et vous, vous êtes Narcissa Malefoy. » Répondit la fée.  
>« - Que voulez-vous au seigneur des ténèbres ? » La voix de Narcissa tremblait.<br>« - Je…Il m'a libéré des cachots d'Avalon. »

Si Foster arrivait à convaincre Narcissa de sa gentillesse alors, cette Bellatrix, sa propre sœur ne se doutera de rien.

« - Je sais cela. Je vous demandez ce que vous vouliez. »

Narcissa restait méfiante, son instinct ne se trompait très peu et elle savait que Foster était ici pour semer la zizanie parmi les mangemorts, mais surtout entre Bella et Tom.  
>« - Je veux juste un gîte pour la nuit. »<p>

Foster prenait une voix mielleuse pour répondre la tête blonde. Cette dernière ne semblait pourtant ne pas apprécier la réponse de la fée.

Cependant, cela semblait suffisant pour que Narcissa quitte la pièce, laissant Foster seule dans le salon, les bras ballant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cissy revint avec une clé dans sa main et demanda à Foster de la suivre.  
>Le manoir était vraiment très grand et c'est pour cela que Cissy choisit la chambre à l'exact opposé de celle de Bellatrix et du maître de la magie noire. La chambre de Foster était d'une couleur pourpre assez embarrassante. Bella avait dit une fois que c'était la chambre la plus horrible du château. Cela dit, Foster avait une vue sur le parc où de nombreux paons fée s'asseya sur le lit et regarda tranquillement le jardin des Malefoy. Elle n'entendait alors pas la porte se refermer à clé.<p>

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était enfermée dans la chambre la plus moche du manoir Malefoy.

* * *

><p>Grrrrrr<br>« - Bella, nous ferions mieux d'allez manger, tu ne penses pas ? »

Le ventre arrondit de Bellatrix grondait, attendant sa ration pour deux. La sorcière soupira doucement, pris la main de son amant et l'entraina au dehors de la chambre. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent Cissy.  
>« - Ca va vous deux ? » Demanda en toute innocence la femme aux cheveux blonds.<br>« - J'ai faim Cissy. » Répondit sa sœur ainée.

Ils descendirent donc tout les trois dans le salon, laissant la fée maléfique seule à l'étage enfermée dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Le plan de Foster commence vraiment mal.<br>Que pensez vous de Narcissa qui essaye de sauver le couple Bella/Voldy. Que pensez vous du charme brisé. Comment Foster va t'elle repliquer ?  
>Review please ?<p> 


	19. Les deux futures ennemies

Hey !  
>Je suis en pleine création du blog consacrée à détraquée, mais surtout du "spin-off" que j'écris en même temps : "The Fairy Queen" qui retrace l'ascension au pouvoir de Morgan. Avec moins de Bellamort et plus de Tivaa, Katherina et bien sur Morgan. Le blog : The-Fairy-Queen est sur Skyrock. Allez-y il y a de beau Gif, et vous verrez la tête des filles. . Et plein de Spoil' du coup.<br>Katherina.S, tu me manques. :O Miss Prescy, ton perso est prêt, tout fait, manque plus que l'actrice qui t'incarnera et bien sur, son "Coming-in". Un autre OS l'accompagnera.

Tiva : Il n'y a pas de charme entre Bell' et Voldy. Il n'y a que de l'amour  
>MissBellatrixFan : Tu me fais penser, le bébé va avoir une place importante dans le chapitre suivant.<br>Laurie : Oh un nouveau reviewer. Bonzour !

And you know what ? Bellamort rocks !

* * *

><p>Le vent soufflait sur le vieux saule pleureur du parc Malefoy lorsque deux femmes transplantèrent à son pied. Elles regardèrent le paysage et discutèrent entre elles.<p>

Foster les avait vues, de sa fenêtre. Elle les avait repérés et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Deux filles, une rousse aux yeux marron et une blonde cachée par un capuchon s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée.  
>Quand Foster voulut sortir de la chambre, elle se trouva face à une porte fermée à clé. Elle essaya plusieurs fois de l'ouvrir, sans succès.<br>Que se passait-il ?  
>Foster essaya une nouvelle fois, en vain. Plus elle forçait la porte, plus cela semblait dur de tourner la poignée de la porte.<p>

Au bout de quelques minutes, le regard de Foster s'assombrit, sa colère s'agrandissait.  
>Cela devait être cette Narcissa, LA sœur.<br>La fée maléfique se recula de la porte et ce fut une atmosphère de tempête qui envahissait la pièce. C'est à peine si il n'y avait pas le bruit du tonnerre qui s'approchait de la forme tendue de Foster. Cette dernière tendit sa main vers la porte et murmura une phrase incompréhensible.  
>Alors une explosion retentit<p>

A table, alors que Narcissa et Tom avaient commencé de nouveau leur débat, même après un mois d'absence, un grand bruit retentit, faisant sursauter la jeune femme blonde.

« - Qu'Est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Bellatrix à sa sœur, visiblement plus intrigué qu'apeurée.  
>« - Je ne sais pas. Je ferais mieux d'aller voir. »<p>

Mais lorsque Narcissa se leva, baguette en main, une silhouette apparut soudainement devant elle et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

* * *

><p>Foster de Bretagne, de son vrai nom Faustina de Brittanicus, était bien une jeune femme française, mais d'ancêtres romains, des ennemis de l'ancienne magie. Sa mère pourtant était une sorcière, très puissante même, mais tuée par les moldus quand Foster avait deux ans. Bref, quand Faustina découvrit qu'elle était magique, elle était une petite fille de 8 ans, apeurée par son père, un homme de pouvoir, qui faisait bruler tout ceux qui se mettait en travers de sa route. Et donc, dès les premiers signes de magie, Foster quitta le domaine familial pour s'enfuir de la seigneurie et rejoindre un camp de sorciers caché dans la forêt prêt du domaine et y grandit, développa ses pouvoirs et la jeune Faustina de Brittanicus devint Foster de Bretagne, la fée de la forêt du seigneur de Brittanicus.<br>Pendant ces années elle entendit parler de l'île d'Avalon, du trésor de la reine Viviane et de Morgan, l'héritière légitime du trône. La nuit, parfois Foster rêvait, et se fut comme cela que sa première vision lui apparut. Sous forme de rêve.

* * *

><p>Mais maintenant, Faustina se tenait devant Narcissa Malefoy, le bras tendu contre sa poitrine. Tom poussa un long soupir, faisant réagir Bella.<br>« - Foster… »Bellatrix se tourna vers son amant.  
>« - Tu…tu la connais ? »<p>

Tom ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se plonger dans les yeux de la fée des bois. Cette dernière, croisant brièvement le regard avec Voldemort, fit reculer la pauvre Cissy d'un geste de la main.  
>« - Toi. » Cracha Foster, regardant d'un regard noir la sorcière aux cheveux blond. La fée eu ensuite un ricanement à glacer le sang. Même Bella eut un tressaillement. Cette dernière s'avança doucement vers les deux femmes, quittant la main hasardeuse de Tom, et sortit sa baguette, qu'elle pointa sur Foster.<br>« - Qui êtes vous ? » La voix de la mangemort était méfiante mais ferme.

Les yeux de Foster se posèrent sur le visage de Bellatrix. C'était la femme aux cheveux d'ébène qu'elle avait vu dans ses rêves.  
>Quant à la main de l'agresseur, elle se posa d'avantage sur l'omoplate de Narcissa, ses ongles creusant la peau de la mère de Drago.<br>« - Toi d'abord. » Répondit d'une voix hautaine la jeune Foster. Bella prit une grande inspiration et baissa sa baguette.  
>« - Je suis… »<p>

La main de Narcissa tremblait autour de sa baguette. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse, enfin ! Cette main, d'une couleur pale, se tendit soudainement et se resserra autour du morceau de bois.  
>« - Je m'appelle Bellatrix Lestrange. »<p>

* * *

><p>L'air manqua à Faustina pendant quelques secondes. Alors c'était elle, c'était vrai, elle existait, cette plaie, sa destruction, cette femme vivait réellement, et elle était là, devant elle, le regard de braise. Elle n'avait pas peur.<br>« - Je suis Foster. » Répondit de nouveau la fée des bois, la main toujours sur Cissy.

* * *

><p>Un jour, alors que Foster méditait, un groupe de jeunes sorciers d'une quinzaine d'années courèrent vers elle.<p>

« - Foster ! »Voyant que la jeune fille ne répondait pas, un deuxième garçon lui tira doucement les cheveux.  
>« - Foster ! » Les yeux de la femme s'ouvrirent subitement, faisant sursauter les jeunes garçons. Elle se retourna vers eux et les foudroya du regard.<br>« - Quoi ?  
>- C'est bientôt les feux de Betlane ! »<p>

Bien sur, elle le savait ! Chaque année les peuples survivant organisait une cérémonie appelée « Les feux de Betlane ». C'était une fête où les groupes de sorciers se rencontraient, et plus si affinité. Cette année, le groupe de Foster devait aller dans un endroit spécial.

« - Je le savais déjà. Et alors ?  
>- Nous avons demandé à Chef de nous dire où nous allions et… - Nous allons à Avalon ! » Continua le deuxième sorcier, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.<p>

* * *

><p>« - Stupefix! » Narcissa s'écria et Foster fit un bon en arrière. Bellatrix resta bouche-bée derrière sa sœur, lui jetant un regard d'incompréhension. Foster se releva doucement, les yeux emplis de haine.<br>« - Bella, fui. » Narcissa semblait prendre cette histoire au sérieux.

Mais qui était cette Foster à la fin ? Qu'avait elle contre Cissy ?  
>Tom, lui était déconnecté du monde extérieur. Ses pensées perdues, accaparaient son esprit. Que faire ?<p>

Narcissa l'avait vu. Le charme refaisait effet. La source était donc bel et bien Foster. Elle l'avait ensorcelé.  
>Mais comment, et surtout pourquoi ?<br>De plus, même la présence de Bellatrix ne semblait pas y changer grand-chose. Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'état d'esprit du père de son enfant. Quand Foster fut relevée complètement, elle s'adressa au seigneur des ténèbres.  
>« - Tom ! Fais quelque chose. »<p>

Oh non, se dit Narcissa. Tom plongea ses yeux dans le bleu de ceux de Foster. Elle était si belle, si vulnérable. Il devait l'aider. Il sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa sur Narcissa. Cette dernière se retourna, ce que fit aussi Bella, qui cria :

« - Et, mais tu fais quoi ?

- Tais-toi ! »  
>Bella se tut soudainement. Ce n'était pas son Tom. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il criait comme ça ? Comme pour se rassurer, elle passa la main sur son ventre arrondis.<br>« - Tom.  
>- Je t'ai dis de te taire ! »<br>Une larme coula sur la joue porcelaine de Bella, alors que Foster fit un rictus qui horripila Cissy.  
>« - Fais ce qu'il te dis, Bellatrix. » Lui dit la fée.<br>« - Je t'interdit de lui parler ! » Répliqua Narcissa.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose de plus qu'elle vola, du fait du Stupefix qui sortait de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
>« - Cissy ! Mais qu'Est-ce que tu as ? »<br>Des larmes de rage coulaient à présent.  
>« - Vas-t'en. » Tom lui répondit d'une voix si froide. Il était si étrange. Mais pourquoi, que lui arrivait-il ? Et cette Foster, comment osait elle ? Elle entendait encore le murmure de Cissy lui suppliant de s'enfuir d'ici. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser, ni sa sœur, ni Tom. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer.<p>

Dans un dernier élan, elle s'avança vers son amant.  
>« - Je t'en supplie, arrête ça ! »<br>Les larmes de Bella coulaient tellement que cela brisait le cœur de Tom. Hélas, ses yeux scotché à la belle Foster ne lui adressèrent aucune sympathie.  
>« - Tom. Je t'aime, je t'en supplie. » Il lui prit soudainement les poignets et la regarda. Elle était si perdue, mais si belle.<br>« - Bellatrix. » Arriva-t-il à souffler dans un murmure.

Dans un mouvement hasardeur de tête, Foster vit alors deux personnes observant à la fenêtre, les mêmes qu'elle avait vu apparaitre. Elle reconnu alors le visage fin de Tivaa De Stergima. La personne à coté disparut et en une seconde, Foster se trouva contre la poitrine de Katherina De Cambridge, incapable de bouger.  
>« - Tu te souviens ? » Lui chuchota t 'elle à l'oreille.<p>

* * *

><p>« -Ne bouges plus !<br>- Lâches- moi ! Lâches- moi ! »  
>Katherina relâcha Faustina et la regarda de ses yeux plein de méfiance.<br>« - Je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas de mal ! » Supplia Foster  
>La meilleure amie de Morgan ne répondit pas.<br>« - Je vois que tu es malheureuse. »Se risqua la voleuse. « Je deviendrais Reine d'Avalon et tu seras mon lieutenant, tu seras riche, tu auras tout ce que tu veux.  
>- Je ne suis pas corruptible. » Répondit la jeune fée blonde.<br>« - Je suis sure que tu rêves de pouvoir.  
>- Non. Je ne vis que pour servir l'héritière du trône d'Avalon. »<p>

* * *

><p>« - Katherina ! » S'écria Tom, pris d'une soudaine joie de revoir son amie la fée.<br>« Tivaa et Morgan sont avec toi ?  
>- Morgan a eu un imprévu. » Dit d'une voix grave la fée. « Et je sais que c'est de toi, Foster. » Continua-t-elle tout en resserrant sa prise sur ses bras.<p>

Une figure apparut aux cotés de Bellatrix, la faisant sursauter.  
>« - Bonjour ! » S'écria joyeusement Tivaa à Bella.<br>« - Qui…qui êtes vous ? » Demanda la concernée, ahurie par tant de nouvelles têtes.  
>« - Je suis Tivaa, et là, c'est Katherina. Nous sommes des amies de Tom et Narcissa. »<p>

Cissy acquiesça. Relevée, elle se tenait fébrilement à une des chaises de la salle à manger.  
>« - Et vous devez être Bellatrix, n'Est-ce pas ? » Katherina lâcha Foster, qui s'écroula au sol.<p>

Katherina ne vit pas alors la main de Foster se tendre vers elle, ni entendit les paroles étranges qui sortaient de la bouche de son ennemie, et s'écroula à son tour, inconsciente.

« - Katherina ! »

* * *

><p>Foster a osé s'en prendre à Kathy !<br>Review ?  
>Que pensez vous du retour de Tivaa et Katherina. Et que s'est il passé à Avalon qui a empeché Morgan de se déplacer ?<br>Specul' ouvertes !


	20. Pour l'amour de la reine

Hello, désolée, désolée, pas eu de motivation la semaine dernière. Pas tapeeeer !  
>Je vous l'ai quand même écrit hein.<p>

Tiva : Ce chapitre ce centre un peu sur Tivaa, j'éspère que ca te plaira !  
>MissBellatrix : Les noms des actrices pleeease ! En plus tu as de la chance car j'ai pas encore élaboré le profil complet du perso.<br>Laurie : La fin ? Ha Ha ! Oui alors, la je vais être serieuse, car la première partie sera finie à la victoire de Bella sur Foster, et se refermera sur la naissance des...du bébé de Bella, donc du comin-in d'une nouvel OC, du couronnement de Morgan et d'un duel entre Harry et Voldy. Mais...mais voilà, il y a une deuxième partie. Donc...  
>Katherina.S : Toutes tes excuses sont accepté, parce que je t'adore :)<p>

* * *

><p>Tivaa, a toujours été une sorcière exceptionnelle, du loin que ses amies fées s'en souvenaient, elle était capable d'immobiliser une personne sans contact visuel, ou a une distance faramineuse. Un jour, d'ailleurs, Tivaa avait réussi à toucher sa meilleure amie, Katherina, alors que celle-ci était à l'autre bout de l'ile.<br>Cette dernière, savait bien aussi qu'il fallait éviter d'énerver la jeune fée au caractère bien trempé.  
>Le jour où un gang de voyou avait réussi à traverser les barrières et s'en était pris à la seule héritière du trône d'Avalon, Tivaa les avait envoyé à l'autre bout de la Terre. Encore maintenant, ces bandits mangent des nouilles chez les chinois.<p>

Bref, Tivaa ne fut très joyeuse de voir Katherina au sol, aux pieds de Foster, qui affichait toujours un de ses sourires machiavéliques.  
>Cette dernière tendit la main vers Lord Voldemort, attendant que celui-ci la rejoigne.<br>Lorsque Tom essaya de s'avancer vers la jeune femme, il fut retenu par le poignet, il se retourna et croisa le regard de la plus jolie des yeux étaient d'un noir si profond que Tom s'y perdait. Il releva la tête et c'est celle de Bella qu'il vit.

Son visage était décomposé par la tristesse, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues porcelaines.  
>Il s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, regardant Bellatrix comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis la voix de Foster s'éleva, détruisant l'intimité de ce moment.<p>

« - Tom, viens ! »  
>Son ton ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'a une requête. Cette voix, tellement tentante.<br>Jedusor força donc et Bellatrix n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser lui échapper. Sa main resta suspendue, tremblante.

« -Non, Tom ! »

Ce fut la voix de la jeune Tivaa mêlée à un léger sanglot de Bella, qui s'élevait dans la pièce.  
>Il se retourna, intrigué et vit s'approcher la plus jeune de toutes les fées, dépassant Bellatrix, impuissante et venant juste devant lui.<br>« - Je croyais que tu étais notre ami, non ? »  
>Un léger sourire s'immisça sur les lèvres de Tivaa, et le mage noir lui en donna un en retour.<br>« - Je suis ton ami »Répondit-il.  
>« Mais mon amour m'appelle. »<p>

Foster souria. Bellatrix le remarqua et qu'avança tendant sa baguette et lui criant :

« - Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer ! »  
>Elle s'immobilisa soudainement, du sort de la fée, qui se retourna et lui jeta un regard plein de compréhension, avant d'en revenir à Tom.<br>« - C'est faux, Tom. Tu le sais. Regarde Bellatrix, regarde la bien. C'est elle.  
>- Non. »La jeune fée rousse soupira.<br>« - Elle a du te jeter un sort. » Répondit-elle enfin, en fixant du regard Foster qui gardait son sourire si agacent.  
>« - Tivaa. Je suis désolé. » Tom essaya de poser une main sur son épaule, mais Tivaa l'en empêcha.<br>« - Non. Non tu ne l'est pas. Regarde autour de toi. Tu t'es fait ensorceler par une horrible sorcière, ta petite amie est désespérée. Elle est enceinte, comment tu peux lui faire ça ? Comment oses-tu ? »

Il semblait que Tivaa s'adressait plus à Foster qu'a Tom lui-même.  
>« - Imagine, si tu la suit, ce que sera le monde ! Tu n'a aucune conscience de ton importance, mais moi si ! Moi, tu vois… » Elle prit une respiration avant de continuer.<br>« Moi tu vois, je vois le futur, comme toutes les sorcières et fées d'Avalon. Et je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais toi, Bellatrix et vot…vos enfants, vous êtes destiné à de grandes choses. Tu ne dois pas gâcher ça… »

« - Ne l'écoute pas ! » S'écria Foster. « Viens Tom ! » Son visage semblait s'emplir d'une haine qui le rendait , Tom ne bougea pas. Le sort ne l'empêchait pas d'écouter la jeune Tivaa.  
>« - Alors, tu sais quoi ? Tu vas te réveiller, Tom Jedusor ! Et tu vas t'excuser auprès de Bella' et lui dire que tu l'aimes ! Ok ? »<p>

Tom n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement que Foster l'attrapa par le bras et transplana. Tivaa les regarda partir, impuissante, les larmes aux yeux. Elle libéra Bellatrix de son enchantement, si bien qu'elle tomba à genoux devant Tivaa, à coté du corps inconscient de Katherina.  
>« - Tom. »<br>Ce seul mot réussi à faire verser une larme à la forte fée rousse.  
>« - Venez »Lui chuchota-t-elle. « Nous devons bouger Katherina d'ici. Et nous devons aider votre sœur. Elle semble fébrile.»<p>

Elle lui tendit la main avec un léger sourire, que lui rendit Bellatrix. « - Oui. »

* * *

><p>« - Qui êtes vous ?<p>

- Je vous l'ai pourtant déjà dit.- Je veux tout savoir. S'il vous plait. »

Bellatrix s'asseya sur une chaise alors que Tivaa prit place sur un coin du lit où reposait Katherina.  
>« - Je m'appelle Tivaa De Stergima, mais depuis quelques temps, je suis juste Tivaa. Je vis sur une ile cachée nommée Avalon, avec Katherina, et toutes les autres fées et sorcières, et quelques druides.<br>- Katherina…- Oui, c'est ma meilleure amie.  
>- Et…elle a parlé de…Morgan, je crois. Est-ce vraiment ?<br>-Oh oui c'est elle. C'est la fée Morgan, je sais qu'elle est connue chez vous.  
>- Comment est-elle ? »<p>

Bellatrix ressemblait à ces enfants de 6 ans à qui l'on comptait les histoires du Roi Arthur. Elle semblait si perdue, mais tellement intriguée par ce que disait Tivaa.

« - C'est une fée, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, elle est comme vous et moi.  
>C'est une belle femme, un sorcière, ou une fée, c'est un peu pareil, je dois dire, très puissante.<br>Elle vous ressemble un peu, aussi . Elle est froide au premier abord, mais elle est fragile et c'est une jeune femme qui a besoin d'être comprise. Elle a peur de beaucoup de choses, mais elle ne le montre pas, parce qu'elle est la future reine d'Avalon. La reine attendue depuis plus d'un millénaire.  
>Oh, elle n'aime pas torturer les gens par contre. »<p>

Tivaa souria au visage ahuri de Bella. Comment savait-elle tout ça ?  
>« - Je vous ai dis. » Ajouta la jeune rouquine. « Je suis une fée, mais je vois aussi le futur. Tom m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Et, Morgan s'intéressait de près à vous. »<p>

Bellatrix baissa son visage.  
>« - J'aurais aimé la rencontrer. Morgan.<br>- Je suis désolée. Mais elle était retenue à Avalon, à cause de ce que Foster et votre cher Tom on fait. »

La mangemort jeta un regard d'incompréhension à la fée, qui lui prit délicatement la main.  
>« - Ils ont attaqué la tante de Morgan. Viviane. La reine d'Avalon. Et elle en train de mourir.<br>-Oh. Je…je suis…  
>- Ne le soyez pas. Elle aura fait son temps. Et je suis heureuse, car je pourrais voir mon amie monter sur le trône.<br>- Sauf si cette Foster y arrive avant.  
>- Oui, vous avez raison. C'est pour ça que nous devons les rattraper. Mais je dois attendre que Katherina récupère ses forces. Elle est une puissante fée et j'aurais besoin d'elle pour affronter Foster…et Tom. »<p>

Bellatrix Lestrange resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes où le seul bruit fut un long soupir de Katherina.  
>« - Vous pourrez compter sur moi. Et sur les mangemorts. Nous serons là pour vous aider. » Déclara-t-elle finalement.<br>« - Merci.  
>-Tivaa ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- Tu es une bonne amie.<p>

Tivaa étira ses lèvres en un joyeux sourire.

* * *

><p>La salle était remplie. Bellatrix monta sur l'estrade en face du groupe surprenant de mangemorts. Au premier rang, elle vit Tivaa, qui soutenait Katherina, puis à coté, Narcissa, qui semblait aller mieux. Bella vit aussi d'autres mangemorts comme Dolohov, les Carrow et Greyback. Mais aucune trace de Rogue ou de Rod.<br>« - Ecoutez-moi ! » S'écria le fidèle lieutenant du seigneur des ténèbres.

Les bavardages s'arrêtèrent. Personne ne voulait la colère de Bellatrix Lestrange.  
>« - Merci à vous d'être ici, nous sommes dans une situation grave. Mes amis.<br>« - Tu t'es enfin fait jeter par le maître ? » S'écria Alecto.  
>« - Tais-toi, Alecto Carrow ou je te fais tuer. » Dis d'une voix lasse la jeune Tivaa.<br>« -Merci, Tivaa.  
>Ecoutez. Il y a une femme, une sorcière, du nom de Foster de Bretagne. Elle a pris contrôle de l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »<br>Alecto s'avança et cria :

« - Mensonges ! »  
>Tivaa se retourna, tendit sa main et cria des mots incompréhensibles à son tour :<br>« - Abline Du Et Forlet Du ! »

Revenant du pareil au même à un Stupefix, Alecto vola et tombait inconsciente au sol.

« - Mes amis, cette femme doit être stoppée, ainsi nous pourrons retrouver notre maitre. Mais je dois vous prévenir, le maitre n'épargnera personne, il ne vous reconnaitra pas. Alors, je vous en supplie, de grâce, ne vous en prenez pas à lui. Votre seul objectif est Foster ! Pour l'amour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Qui est avec moi ? »

Son cri fut suivi d'un silence. Personne ne la croyait.

« - Pour l'amour de Tom ! » Cria Katherina et Tivaa, levant leurs bras.  
>« - Pour l'amour de Voldemort ! » S'écria Narcissa.<br>« - Pour l'amour de Voldemort ! » Crièrent Amycus et Dolohov.

Un ombre s'avança dans la foule.  
>« - Pour l'amour de Voldemort ! » S'écria d'une voix faible Alecto.<br>« - Pour l'amour du maître. » Crièrent un groupe de mangemort, plutôt jeunes. D'autres crièrent également.

L'ombre atteignit le premier rang, et se plaça à côté de Katherina.  
>« - Pour l'amour de Bellatrix et Tom ! » S'écria l'homme inconnu.<p>

Les yeux de Bella se posèrent sur l'homme. Ainsi que ceux de Katherina qui rougissait tant l'homme semblait élégant, malgré sa barbe naissante et ses cernes en dessous de ses yeux noisettes.  
>« - Rodolphus ! » Bella eut du mal à contenir sa joie.<br>« - Je serait toujours là. Toujours. »

* * *

><p>« - Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda Voldemort.<br>« - Nous sommes à Avalon, de retour, dans une grotte secrète. »

Tom fit quelques pas, regardant autour de lui, perdu et intrigué par l'endroit.  
>« -J'ai besoin de toi, Tom. Tu me fais confiance, hein ?<br>- Oui, Foster, oui. Je t'aime. »

La jeune femme souria malicieusement.  
>« - J'ai une mission pour toi. Tu vois ce chêne là-bas ? »<p>

Tom acquiesça.  
>« - Je veux que tu me ramène la plus belle branche, et que tu en fasses une baguette magique. La plus puissante, car tu va me léguer la moitié de tes pouvoirs dedans. D'accord ?<p>

* * *

><p>Ah Ah Rod !<p>

Review ?


	21. Le conseil de guerre

Hey ! Je suis en vacances, ca veut dire que je vais pouvoir écrire plus ! :)  
>Je vais poster aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de "The Fairy Queen" sur Sky. Fans de Tivaa, Katherina et Morgan, ne rater pas !<p>

Katherina.S : Awww :) Tu es gentille ^^ Moi aussi Je t'adore beaucoup :D

Laurie, qui, je pense est Bellamort17, non ? Je t'ai mis en Auteurs favoris, comme tu l'a fait pour moi. :) Merci pour tes reviews, c'était très gentil de ta part.

MissBellatrixFan : Merci. J'ai explosée de rire en lisant Shakira. Du coup je l'ai choisis elle. Ouaiiii ! :)

Myth444 : Et bien, je t'en remercie ;D

Tiva : Toi -_- :) Slurk ? LoL, ca veut dire quoi ? Mais tu sais bien : Quand le Voldy n'est pas là, les mangemorts dansent et l'appelle Voldemort x). Oh et, merci pour l'histoire des dialogues, j'éssayerai de faire plus attention. Si tu pouvais me donner un exemple de là où tu as du mal à comprendre, pour que je ne refface pas la même erreur. :)  
>Et par pitiée Tivaa...euh Tiva, c'est CHOOKETTE xD<p>

Et vous savez quoi ?  
>(Merlin, c'est trop bien..Hem)<p>

Vive Bellamort !

* * *

><p>Il y avait vraiment un gros problème ces temps-ci au manoir Malefoy.<p>

Alors que les mangemorts se préparaient à une guerre sans merci, et que Tivaa et Katherina s'étaient enfermées à une grande discussion qui portait sur l'endroit où pouvait se cacher Foster, Bellatrix et Narcissa observaient les quelques flocons de neige qui tombaient.  
>Noël était déjà passé depuis quelques jours mais personne n'avaient vraiment envie de fêter cet événement sans le maitre et Lucius, toujours croupi en prison.<br>Cette question avait d'ailleurs été engagée par Rodolphus.

« - Je pense que nous devrions libérer les mangemorts à Azkaban.  
>- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, beau frère. » Répondit Narcissa « Mais nous ne pouvons pas les libérer, seul le seigneur des ténèbres le peut. »<p>

Ce fut alors à ce moment que nos deux amies les fées se proposèrent pour accomplir cette tâche. Leur magie était certainement assez puissante pour pouvoir faire sortir les sorciers emprisonnés dans la forteresse la plus protégée du monde extérieur. Car, oui, à Avalon, il n'y a pas que les cachots souterrains.  
>Il y a aussi la Tour d'Argent.<p>

* * *

><p>Foster rêvait souvent de cette Tour.<p>

Elle rêvait d'y enfermé cette petite peste de Morgan à tout jamais pendant que elle, serait confortablement installée sur le trône.

On dit que la Tour d'Argent est imprenable et que c'est ici que se refugiaient les habitants lors des attaques avant que les brumes entourèrent l'ile maintenant caché.

Les prisonniers, aucun d'eux ne pouvait sortir et ils passèrent la peine d'éternité, dans ces cellules, où on ne pouvait que devenir fou.

Tom était parti chercher une branche du chêne d'Avalon, le plus vieux, dit-on.  
>Foster le voyait grimper et arraché l'une des minces branches, avant de redescendre et de lui amener.<p>

Mais lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre la grotte, des voix graves se firent entendre.

« -Ne bougez plus ! »

Les gardes ? Vite, ils devaient agir vite. Si Morgan apprenaient leur présence, le plan tomberait alors à l'eau.

Heureusement, en général, les gardes n'étaient aussi forts que l'on le prétendait.

Foster vit Tom sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers les gardes en s'écriant  
>« Avada Kedavra ».<p>

Les gardes tombèrent raides morts.

Tom Jedusor avait tué. Encore.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix crispa sa main autour de sa robe noire.<p>

Une douleur lui fit lâcher un gémissement.  
>Elle passa son autre main sur son ventre, comme pour vérifier si le bébé allait bien.<br>Narcissa, l'ayant vu se tordre, se leva d'un bond et rejoignit la sorcière sur son lit, l'obligeant à lâcher sa robe pour poser sa main dans celle de sa sœur.

Bellatrix prit une ou deux grandes inspirations avant de lâcher la main de Narcissa, laissant son autre paume sur son ventre arrondi.

« - C'est le bébé ? » Demanda sur un ton d'inquiétude la jeune sorcière blonde.  
>« - Juste une petite douleur passagère.<br>- Ca t'arrive souvent ? » Cissy semblait folle s'inquiétude.  
>« - C'est juste la deuxième fois. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais qu'il va bien.<br>- Comment peux-tu être sure que c'est un garçon, Bella ?  
>- J'espère, c'est tout, Cissy. »<p>

Bellatrix soupira avant de reprendre la parole.  
>« - Je ne pourrais pas l'élever sans savoir que Tom sera là, avec moi.<br>- Lord Voldemort, être paternel ? » S'éclaffa Narcissa. « Laisse-moi rire ! »

Un grognement sorti de la bouche de Bellatrix.

Oui, il y avait définitivement un problème en ce moment au domaine. au manoir.

* * *

><p>Il y avait une salle dans la résidence. Une salle où, lors de la première guerre des sorciers, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses mangemorts établissaient leur plans d'attaque.<br>C'était dans cette même salle, que se réunissent Tivaa, Katherina, Rodolphus et les Carrow, trop curieux pour rester sans rien faire.

« - J'aimerai mieux comprendre » Amycus semblait assez sérieux « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est fait ensorceler par une fée. »

Tivaa et Katherina acquiescèrent.  
>En face Rod fixait Tivaa avec attention, cette rougit alors sous les yeux noisettes du gaillard.<br>La jeune femme rousse répondit ensuite à Amycus :  
>« - C'est ça, nous devons donc les retrouver avant que le pire n'arrive. Si Foster arrive à s'emparer du trône d'Avalon, elle pourrait mettre en péril votre propre monde."<p>

Un frison passa dans le dos du jeune Carrow.  
>Alecto quant à elle faisait les 100 pas.<br>De temps en temps elle s'arrêtait, soupirait en pensant à son maitre disparu, puis recommençait à marcher.

Katherina, elle, ne disait rien, elle fixait seulement les mangemorts présents.  
>Depuis qu'elle avait reçu ce sortilège de Foster, elle se sentait faible.<br>Non seulement physiquement, mais moralement aussi.

Elle avait été incapable de retenir Foster. Elle n'aurait pas du la lâcher. Elle aurait du la tuer à ce moment là.  
>Elle se rappela alors de tout ce qu'elle avait accompli en tant que femme. Katherina avait été une grande Dame, puis une prêtresse d'Avalon. Une simple fée, une petite enchanteresse au service d'une Reine inconnue et de sa nièce. Elle avait servi, combattu, et s'était presque souillée, mais au final, elle n'avait jamais été rien d'autre que Kathy, jeune damoiselle en détresse.<p>

Quant elle vit Rod et Tivaa se fixer du regard, une petite pointe de jalousie la frappa en plein cœur. Son mari était certainement mort depuis bien longtemps. Et lorsqu'elle avait vu le jeune Lestrange pour la première fois, elle avait senti le feu en elle. Le feu qui jamais ne s'était éteint.  
>Elle avait cru qu'il la fixait elle. Mais quand Tivaa rougit, ses espoirs s'envolèrent et pensées également lorsque Tivaa reprit la parole.<p>

« - Je suis sure qu'elle est retournée à Avalon, qu'en penses-tu Kathy ? »  
>Katherina secoua doucement sa tête puis répondit :<p>

« - C'est une possibilité. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que l'ile est bien gardée. Et que Morgan a du renforcer les sorts de protection. Si Foster y est, alors elle va vite se faire attraper. »

* * *

><p>« Pose ta baguette »Tom obéit à ce que lui disait Foster. La baguette de Tom et la branche étaient posées à coté l'une de l'autre sur la table.<p>

« - Spletouiit. »

Ce fut comme une onde lumineuse qui traversa la grotte. Foster et Tom furent éblouis par cette lumière. Foster plissa des yeux, mais ce fut comme si ce rayon la traversait aussi.

Puis, tout devint noir…

* * *

><p>« -Tivaa ! »Bellatrix accompagnée de Narcissa entra dans la salle de réunion.<p>

« - Comment avance le conseil ? » Demanda la sorcière aux cheveux bruns et aux paupières sombres.  
>« -Nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que Foster ne peut être qu'a Avalon. Elle n'a nul autre endroit où aller. » Répondit Katherina, ne laissant pas la parole à sa jeune amie.<p>

« -Nous sommes peu nombreux, Bella, et je dois dire que cette expédition m'inquiète. » Renchérit Rod avant d'ajouter.  
>«Je sais que tu es enceinte et je préfèrerai que tu restes ici, afin que tu sois en sécurité.<p>

- Non ! »

Bellatrix laissa échapper ce petit cri de protestation.

Non, elle n'allait pas rester ici sans rien faire, elle irait se battre bec et ongles pour récupérer l'amour de sa vie.  
>Non, elle ne laisserait pas cette Foster s'en tirer. Elle la tuerait de ses propres mains.<p>

Qu'importe le prix.

« - Bellatrix. » Tivaa prit la voix la plus douce qu'elle avait.  
>Katherina, quant à elle resserra sa main autour de sa robe médiévale. La situation se compliquait.<p>

« - Nous comprenons. Mais vous serez être sous garde rapprochée. » Finit-elle par dire, sa main toujours crispée.  
>« - Merci, Katherina. »<p>

Cette dernière envoya un sourire à Bella, sourire qu'elle rendit.

« - Etes-vous prêts, alors ? » Demanda Narcissa.  
>« - Nous partirons demain. Lorsque notre invité arrivera. » Répondit Rod, un mince rictus étirant ses lèvres<br>« - Invité ? Qui donc ? » S'étonna Bella.  
>« - Vous verrez bien. »<p>

* * *

><p>« - Foster ! »Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Foster vit les yeux verts émeraude de Tom la regarder avec inquiétude.<br>« - Vous allez bien ? » S'écria-t-il.  
>« - Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » Grommela Foster, en essayant de se lever.<br>« - Bien sur » Répondit Tom en l'aidant tout de même à se lever.

Par la colère, Foster poussa violement Tom sur le côté, il s'écrasa piteusement au sol, sans avoir pu rien faire.

« - Je suis désolé, ma Dame. »

Foster ne fit pas attention aux lamentations de Jedusor, et se concentra sur la branche de bois, devenue une magnifique baguette magique d'une noir profond où il était inscrit des symboles que seules les prêtresses d'Avalon auraient pu lire. Ces lettres étaient si dorée qu'elles éclairaient la grotte où ils avaient élus refuge. La sorcière prit la baguette dans sa main et prononça une formule magique dans son ancien langage. C'est alors que le chêne s'écroula aussitôt.

Tom la regarda, ahuri.  
>« - Ouah. » Fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à prononcer.<p>

Foster souria aussi machiavéliquement que possible et sortit de la grotte.  
>« - Où vas-tu ? » Lui cria le mage noir .<p>

Foster ne lui répondit pas, mais Tom comprit où la jeune femme se rendait.

Elle allait tuer Morgan et prendre sa place sur le trône. soleil se leva sur le manoir Malefoy.

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre de Cissy. Cette dernière dormait encore et donc, la personne entra, n'entendant aucun bruit.<p>

« - Narcissa. » Une voix douce s'approcha des oreilles de la tête blonde. Cette dernière gémit doucement et se retourna. L'inconnu posa une main sur l'épaule de la sorcière. Elle cligna alors des yeux.  
>« - Hey. »<p>

Quand Cissy ouvrit finalement les yeux, elle fut accueillie par une chevelure blonde, si claire, presque blanche, si commune à la famille Malefoy.  
>« - Lu…Lucius ? »<p>

* * *

><p>Lucius ! :D Etes-vous heureux de le revoir ? :)<p>

Chapitre prochain : L'armée de Bella quitte le manoir.  
>Foster Vs Morgan. Qui va gagner ?<p>

Review ? :)


	22. Les yeux de l'héritière

Zoyeux Noel !  
>Voici un chapitre quand même :) Un pitit cadeau de noël avec : Dans le prochain chapitre, Bella va enfin rencontrer Morgan ! :D Et pour ceux, qui au grand hasard aiment la serie Merlin (comme moi), essayer de retrouver touts les clin d'oeil dans la fanfic ! xD<p>

Hanelyss : Merci beaucoup. Tu sais, j'aime toutes les sortes de reviews, même si tu ne me mets qu'une lettre (ou un ) ca veut dire beaucoup pour moi.  
>Bellamort17, que je vais continuer à appeller Laurie : T'as vu ? J'ai commenter ta fanfic, que j'ai vraiment bien aimée ^^. Et, pour l'instant la baguette va juste servir à faire peur aux gens, on verra ses vrais pouvoir lorsque Bella arrivera à 'Vavalon :)<p>

MissBellatrixFan : Oh ma pauvre, je te fais attendre, si tu veux, je te mentione (enfin, ton perso) dans le prochain chapitre x)

Katherina.S : C'est fou, j'ai cru lire ma meilleure amie en lisant ta review (certainement du à "Ma cherie") Du coup merci beaucoup, et à toi aussi ma belle ;D Je crois qu'il y a un cadeau pour toi dans ce chapitre.

Bellatrix-Forgive : Merci à toi de lire cette fanfic :D

Et vous savez quoi ?

Vive Bellamort sous le gui

* * *

><p>Il était temps.<p>

Foster avait attendu tellement longtemps. Elle avait préparé chaque petit détail de son plan. Et maintenant, se fut comme son plus grand rêve qui se réalisait. Elle allait prendre contrôle d'Avalon, et donc, du monde entier.

Faustina se dirigea vers le palais royal, ne sachant pas qu'en haut d'une plus belle tour, Morgan l'observait, les sourcils froncés.  
>Que faisait Foster ici ?<br>Pourquoi était elle repartie du manoir Malefoy ?

Quand Morgan vit qu'elle rentrait dans le palais, son sang glaça. Elle se dépêcha de crier aux gardes. Hélas, elle n'entendit aucun de ses employés venir à elle. L'héritière jeta un œil à sa tante, qui dormait sur son lit de mort.

Il ne manquait peu de temps avant qu'elle ne succombe à l'Avada Kedavra que Foster lui avait lancé avec la baguette de Tom.  
>Comme la Dame du Lac était l'une des fées les plus puissantes, sa mort ne fut pas immédiate.<p>

Si bien que lorsque Tivaa annonça à Tom et Bella que Morgan était restée à son chevet, Foster en fut très surprise. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de vérifier si elle avait en effet réussi à tuer la reine d'Avalon.  
>Peut importait pour Faustina.<br>Sa seule et unique cible à toujours été cette Morgan.

Viviane était vieille, la tuer aurait donc été la partie la plus facile.

« -Morgan… » La voix fébrile de Viviane atteignit difficilement les oreilles de sa nièce, qui se retourna et accourut auprès d'elle.  
>« - Ma tante, vous allez bien ? »<p>

Morgan semblait absolument terrifié. Avec Foster qui se promenait dans le château, cela n'arrangeait pas l'angoisse soudaine de la jeune héritière. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage fatigué de sa tante qui se battait pour chaque respiration, Morgan ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes, que Viviane, un maigre sourire aux lèvres, s'empressa de sécher par la simple pensée.

« - Surtout, sois courageuse, ma nièce. N'oublie pas qui tu es.  
>- Oui…oui… » Morgan répondit sans conviction, la lèvre tremblante. Un frisson lui traversa soudainement le corps. C'était un signe.<p>

Morgan se retourna doucement.

Puis l'obscurité.

* * *

><p>Bella ouvrit tout d'un coup les yeux. Sa respiration était très rapide. Pour se calmer, elle passa, comme à son habitude, une main sur son ventre rond. Elle soupira doucement, pour ralentir sa respiration.<br>On toqua à la porte.

« - Entrez. »

Une tête rousse passa par l'ouverture, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Bonjour ! »C'était Tivaa et sa bonne humeur.  
>Bellatrix pouvait entendre Katherina et Rod parler derrière elle. La sorcière aux cheveux crépus se leva alors lentement, sous le regard, un peu piteux, de celle aux cheveux roux.<br>« - Vous êtes vraiment.. » Commença Tivaa avant d'être interrompue par la réponse de Bella.

« - Oui, Tivaa. C'est mon devoir de le sauver. »  
>Derrière Kathy souria, tout ce passait comme la prophétie le prévoyait. Cette dernière appela sa chère amie Tivaa.<p>

« - Je vais rassembler les mangemorts devant le château. » Lui dit-elle, avec un air sérieux.  
>« - D'accord. Je vais chercher Mr et Mme Malefoy. »<p>

Les deux amies se séparèrent dans deux directions opposées. Katherina ne vit pourtant pas Rodolphus la suivre, comme si de rien n'était. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme blonde et lui prit le bras, si bien qu'avec toute la délicatesse de ce geste, Katherina sursauta.  
>La fée se retourna pour voir le visage de Rod et rougissant aussitôt.<p>

« - Qu'y A-t-il ? »Le mangemort prit les douces mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et lui répondit :

« - Je veux juste rester avec vous. »Les joues de Kathy s'empourprèrent aussitôt et la jeune femme regarda le sol, presque honteusement.  
>« - Vous ne préférez pas rester avec Tivaa ? J'ai cru voir, qu'elle vous plaisait. »Demanda Katherina. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle préférait qu'il reste avec elle, pourtant.<p>

« - Vous croyez très mal, alors. » Dit Rod, avec un grand sourire. Il entraina ensuite Katherina dans le couloir vers la sortie du manoir Malefoy.

* * *

><p>« -FOSTER ! »<p>

Morgan se réveilla en sursaut.  
>Malgré sa vision, un peu floue, elle regarda autour d'elle, le décor n'avait pas changé, elle était resté dans la chambre de sa tante.<p>

En face d'elle, elle vit peu à peu deux figures se former. Elle espérait, de tout son cœur, que cela soir Tivaa et Katherina, ses deux meilleures amies, ses deux seules, en fait.  
>La fée tendit la main vers les formes encore floues.<p>

Pourquoi sa vision n'était elle pas nette ?  
>Elle se souvint alors de Katherina, lorsqu'elle la rencontrée pour la première fois. La blondinette avait eu peut d'être sourde, et Morgan l'avait plus ou moins rassurée.<br>C'était donc à son tour de l'être, non ?

La main que Morgan avait tendue tomba misérablement sur le sol. Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
>Où était son énergie physique ?<p>

Comme l'ouïe de la fée fonctionnait parfaitement, elle entendit un chuchotement qui venait de la plus grande des formes floues.  
>Une voix, qu'elle trouva étonnement familière.<br>Ne l'avait-elle pas entendue hier ?

« - Pourquoi ne réagit-elle pas ? »

Morgan rigola intérieurement. Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement si elle ne voyait rien ? Une autre voix s'éleva :

« - Je ne sais pas. Ses yeux ne nous fixent même pas. »

Elle aurait bien voulut, tiens, les fixer du regard. Mais même en clignant sans cesse des yeux, Morgan ne voyait toujours rien de plus que des figures, et des couleurs floues. Seul son instinct lui avait permis de savoir qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Viviane. D'ailleurs…

« - Où est la reine ? » Demanda Morgan la fée d'une voix faiblarde.

Alors, elle entendit un rire, juste un rire. Sinistre, terrifiant. Aucune parole, aucuns mots, juste un rire.

Et ce gloussement signifiant d'ailleurs plus que tout les discours.

« - Elle a rendue l'âme, je suis désolé. »

Alors que les yeux semi-aveugles de Morgan versaient silencieusement des larmes de deuil, elle reconnu la voix qui s'était excusée, qui n'était autre que celle de ce cher Tom. Mais pourquoi donc ?  
>C'est d'ailleurs ce que demanda l'autre voix, qui, était certainement celle de Foster, du moins, d'après Morgan.<p>

« - Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? »  
>Morgan vit la forme la plus grande se rapprocher. Sa main se crispa, mais se détendit lorsque la fée vit Voldemort s'agenouiller auprès d'elle.<br>« - Viviane était comme une mère pour elle. Moi, je n'ai jamais connue la mienne, et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis devenu aussi sombre. » Répondit Tom à une Foster sous le choc.  
>« - Ce sont nos ennemis, Tom.<p>

- Non, ce sont les tiens. Je n'aime pas ce que Morgan t'a fait Foster, mais Viviane, elle, ne méritait pas de mourir. » Ajouta le mage noir.

Les pensées de Morgan se tournèrent alors vers ce que venait de dire Tom Jedusor. Car ce dernier montrait qu'il avait ne serait-ce que de sentiments amicaux envers elle. Le sortilège dont il avait été victime ne semblait pas autant fonctionner qu'elle l'aurait pensée… Morgan savait que Foster était une sorcière faible, mais pas à ce point là.

Morgan cligna encore des yeux, mais le flou était toujours devant ses pupilles. Malgré tout, elle essaya de se lever, sous les yeux étonnés de Foster et de Tom, toujours à genoux.  
>Il fallait que Morgan venge la mort de sa tante. C'était une question d'honneur après tout. Même si, en ce moment, la fée tenait à peine sur ses pieds.<p>

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange, et tous les autres, d'ailleurs se tenaient devant l'entrée du manoir Malefoy.<p>

Devant eux, Tivaa et Katherina tentaient en vain de les calmer.  
>Ce fut finalement Lucius qui envoya une explosion sonore dans le ciel, calmant les bavardages des mangemorts présents.<br>Tivaa prit alors la parole.

« - Nous avons décidé de faire deux groupes d'attaque. Le premier ira avec moi, nous transplanterons directement à Avalon et nous irons tout d'abord libérer les nôtres qui ont été prisonniers dans la Tour d'Argent, puis nous partirons à la recherche de Foster. »

La fée rousse désigna rapidement du doigt Bellatrix et Narcissa qui la rejoignirent rapidement. La plus jeune sœur Black quitta amèrement la main de son mari.

« - Quant à l'autre groupe. » Ajouta Tivaa « Il ira avec Katherina. Il passera par les brumes du lac. Nous avons besoin des hommes les plus forts pour libérer ceux des cachots du palais et ensuite s'attaquer à Lord Voldemort. »

Un cri général s'éleva. Personne ne s'attendait ce matin à partir pour combattre contre le maître lui-même.

Lucius et Rodolphus furent choisit, ainsi que Alecto et Dolohov. Greyback et Amycus allant avec Tivaa.

* * *

><p>« -Gdff Tinn ! »<p>

La vision de Morgan avait beau être floue, elle vit vaguement que Foster tenait une baguette magique, et lorsqu'elle la pointa vers elle, la fée Morgan esquiva vivement la trajectoire du sort qu'elle allait lui lancer.

Hélas, Morgan tomba sous le poids de son propre corps en mouvement. Foster arriva vers elle, et l'attrapa par les coudes pour la lever.

« - Lèves-toi et Bats-toi ! Je veux combattre et te tuer avec cette baguette ! » Cria Faustina d'une voix lourde.

Lorsque Foster la lâcha, Morgan réussit à tenir sur ses pieds.  
>Elle tendit alors sa main tremblante vers la forme qu'elle pensait être celle de Foster et bougea ses lèvres pour prononcer un sort que seules les prêtresses connaissaient.<p>

« - Abline Du…Et… »  
>Morgan était tellement épuisée par quelque chose d'étrange au fond d'elle.<p>

Serait-ce à cause de cela qu'elle était tombée inconsciente tout à l'heure et qu'elle ne voyait que vaguement ?

L'héritière essaya une dernière fois de prononcer le sort avant de tomber une nouvelle fois. Ce fut Tom, cette fois qui tenta de la relever, en vain, car elle était inconsciente.

« - Que lui as-tu fais, Foster ? » Le mage noir ne semblait pas en colère, mais juste inquiet.  
>« - Je ne sais pas. J'ai certainement du la frapper un peu trop fort à la tête, tout à l'heure. » Répondit Foster, beaucoup moins concernée.<br>Elle ajouta :

« - Mets là dans la Tour d'Argent, rassemble les habitants et trouve moi une couronne. C'est l'heure pour Avalon d'accueillir sa nouvelle reine, non ? »

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Foster, alors qu'elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

><p>Des dizaines de fées et de druides étaient rassemblé sur ce qui semblait être la place d'un petit village, située juste devant le palais royale.<p>

Foster arriva alors devant eux, accompagné de Tom.

« - Peuple d'Avalon, la reine Viviane n'est plus. »

Un grand cri général s'éleva dans la foule. Des femmes se mirent à pleurer leur reine disparure tandis que les hommes portèrent la main au cœur, regardant le ciel, comme s'ils pouvaient voir le visage de leur défunte reine dans les nuages.

« -Ainsi que son héritière légitime : la princesse Morgan. »

Le cri fut encore plus grand lorsqu'elle prononça ces paroles. Les habitants étaient très attachés à Morgan, qui était leur principale guide, moins officielle et plus bienveillante que Viviane. Personne n'en avait parlé, mais il était logique que cela soit Morgan, la future reine à Avalon.

Bien sur, Foster mentait. Morgan était emprisonnée dans la tour d'argent, et elle respirait encore lorsque Tom avait voulut la lever. Mais la vérité est faite pour être modifiée, non ?

Foster continua son discours, ignorant les cris d'agonie des habitants de l'ile.

« - Que celui qui ose prétendre au trône m'affronte à ses risques et périls. Grâce à cette baguette, personne ne peut me battre. »

Les cris se stoppèrent, pour laisser place à un silence des plus morbides. Foster prenait le trône sans gène, et personne n'osait l'en empêcher. Comme aucun ne parlait, Tom déposa une magnifique couronne faite d'or et de pierres précieuses, sur la tête de cheveux noir de Foster.

Foster de Bretagne, Reine d'Avalon, allait très vite regretter ce qu'elle avait fait.

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez vous ?<br>Review ? :D  
>Oh fait, je voulais savoir ce que vous pensiez de la facon dont Rod se rapproche de Katherina ?<br>Ps : Tiva, ne sois pas jalouse, parce que ton personnage est plus developpé. :)


	23. Il faut sauver la fée Morgan

Merci pour vos quelques reviews, je pardonne je suis gentille parce c'est 2012 ! Owiii

Hanelyss : Merci pour ta review. Il est vrai que Rod et Katherina vont devenir un couple principal dans la suite. Je m'imagine Rod comme très beau et donc je veux qu'il ait une petite amie.

Katherina.S :HiHiHi , mais pas pour tout de suite, mais ça viendra ;)

Laurie : Moi je torture ? Mé non heuu ! C'est vrai que Foster est méchante, elle est surtout très enervante.  
>Voila, un petit chapitre pour la nouvelle année ! :D Bizz'<p>

* * *

><p>Un groupe composé de nombreux sorciers et sorcières apparurent derrière une rangée d'arbres. Au devant du groupe, une rousse, une blonde et une brune précédaient les autres mangemorts.<br>La rousse pointa du doigt une grande tour non loin de là.

« - C'est là bas que nous devons aller. » Murmura Tivaa à Narcissa et Bellatrix, située à côté d'elle.

Puis le groupe commença à se séparer en deux puis en quatre pour ensuite prendre quatre chemins différents vers la Tour D'Argent, alors que le groupe composé des trois femmes et de quelque autres mangemorts entra en premier dans la Tour, Tivaa prit la parole, toujours en chuchotant :

« - Ceux qui rentrent avec moi, prenez moi la main. Seule une habitante d'Avalon peut y entrer et sortir comme bon lui semble. »

En effet, la porte, qui était faite de je ne sais quel métal et qui devait appartenir non pas à une technologie très avancée mais plutôt d'une puissante magie, semblait les dominer de toute son envergure.

Tivaa tendit la main à Bella, qui la prit aussitôt et tendit la sienne à sa sœur. Et ainsi de suite, si bien que le premier groupe de 7 entra dans l'imposante prison d'Avalon. Seulement lorsqu'elle fut sure d'être à l'abri des regards, Bella osa parler plus fort et engagea une conversation :

« - Dites moi, Tivaa, quelle est vraiment la différence entre une fée et une sorcière ? »La rousse fut étonnée de la question.

« - Drôle de question. Surtout en ce moment…

- Je veux savoir moi aussi. » Enchérissait Narcissa.  
>Du coup Tivaa soupira et finit par leur expliquer.<p>

« - L'histoire remonte à longtemps. Avant, il y a avait des femmes qui vénéraient une déesse et la légende dit qu'elle les à remercier en leur donnant un peu de son pouvoir. Les premières personnes qui ont eu des pouvoirs étaient donc les prêtresses d'Avalon, autrement appelée les fées. »  
>Bellatrix la coupa, alors qu'elles commençaient à gravir les escaliers.<p>

« - Pourquoi les appelles t'on aussi les fées ? »

« - Il y avait trois peuples sur Avalon » Répondit Tivaa  
>« Les prêtresses, les fées et des druides. Les fées étaient des êtres humains, mais avec une prestance inimaginable si bien que lorsqu'on les voyait, on se sentait si minable que l'on ne pouvait que accepter leurs décisions.<p>

Un jour, un moldus romain est entré chez les druides et a fini par tomber amoureux d'une fée, elle a eu une fille qu'elle à envoyer chez les prêtresses d'Avalon.

Puis ainsi de suite les trois peuples se sont mêlés pour n'en former plus qu'un. C'est pour cela que nous portons de nombreux noms. Mais revenons à notre histoire.

Les prêtresses avaient l'habitude de partir et de revenir sur l'ile quand bon leur semblait, ce qui était normal, après tout. Mais un jour, on attaqua Avalon si durement que la grande prêtresse, la reine de fées, décida de protéger l'ile à tout jamais en créant une barrière de brumes que seule une prêtresse hautement qualifiée pourrait traverser. En ce temps, le transplanage n'existait pas et rares ceux étaient qui innovaient des sortilèges.

Il eu des centaines de prêtresses, qui ne purent retourner sur Avalon. Elles vivèrent donc, avec leur pouvoir, en Angleterre. »

Bella et Narcissa commencèrent à comprendre une vérité qui sera certainement dure à assumer.

« - Si je comprend bien.. » Coupa Narcissa.  
>« - Ce sont les fées qui ont données naissance aux premiers sorciers ? Des fées et… des moldus ? » Continua Bella, une tête effarée.<p>

Tivaa se retourna et afficha, quant à elle, un merveilleux sourire.

« - Exact ! C'est pour cela que les sorciers et sorcières peuvent transplaner à Avalon sans problème. Ils sont toujours accueillis. »

* * *

><p>Ils étaient au bord du lac d'Avalon. Katherina pointa du doigt les brumes au loin.<p>

« - Nous allons les traverser. » Déclara-t-elle solennellement. Il n'y avait aucun enjouissement dans sa voix, ce qui piqua la curiosité de Rodolphus.

« - Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix inquiète.

« - J'ai du mal à me rendre compte que je vais attaquer ma propre maison. »

Ils lièrent leur mains ensemble et se dirigèrent vers la barque isolée du lac, prêts à traverser l'épais brouillard de l'ile.

* * *

><p>« - Ma Dame ? Morgan ?» Tivaa ne cessait de s'écrier le nom de plusieurs de ses amies fées.<p>

Elle sentait bien que Morgan était ici, pas loin. Elle sentait son énergie, comme Voldemort avait sentit celle de Bellatrix lorsqu'elle était à la merci du détraqueur.

Mais, bien sur, l'énergie d'une fée qui a vécu plus d'un millénaire était si singulière que même les mangemorts la sentaient. Tivaa toquait à chaque barreau, dans l'espoir d'un bruit, d'un murmure.  
>Mais toujours pas trace de Morgan.<p>

« - Est-elle vraiment la fée Morgan » Se risqua Narcissa. « Je veux dire, vu ce que vous nous avez dit, elle ne correspond pas vraiment à cette méchante sorcière des contes du Roi Arthur."

Il y eu un silence si froid, que Narcissa s'arrêta juste devant Bellatrix, qui soupira.

«- Cissy, au lieu de poser des questions stupides, bouges-toi de là. J'ai le père de mon enfant à sauver, moi ! » S'énerva l'ainée des Black.

Cissy continua donc l'ascension de la tour d'Argent, tout en regardant les prisonniers, que de temps en temps, Tivaa reconnaissait comme étant une amie, et ordonnait aux mangemorts de libérer.  
>La jeune sorcière rousse s'était enfermée dans un mur de silence, et ne parlait que pour donner des ordres aux mangemorts ou informer Bellatrix sur les prisonniers. Narcissa avait sentit le malaise qu'elle avait provoquée et elle aussi ne pipa mots.<p>

Tivaa eu une sensation qui lui stoppa le souffle. En effet, alors qu'elle pensait s'approcher de la cellule de l'héritière du trône, elle sentait son énergie faiblir.

Qu'arrivait donc t'il à Morgan ?  
>Où bien s'étaient ils trompés et l'avaient oubliée ?<br>Ceci était d'ailleurs une excellente occasion de se débarrasser de Malefoy.

« - Narcissa, peux-tu redescendre et demander aux fées que nous avons libérées si elles savent où se trouve Morgan ?

- Pourquoi ? » Demanda Bellatrix, coupant Narcissa qui voulait poser la même question.

- Je sens son énergie faiblir. » Répondit Tivaa d'une voix grave que les sorcières ne lui connaissait descendit donc en compagnie de deux mangemorts.  
>Quant à Bella et Tivaa, elles continuèrent leurs ascension.<p>

* * *

><p>37<p>

C'était le nombre de fées qui s'étaient opposées au nouveau régime de tyrannie imposée par la reine Foster.

2

C'était le nombre d'heures depuis lesquelles Foster portait une couronne.

1

Et enfin, c'était le nombre de ses alliés.

Car personne n'avait l'air d'apprécier l'autoproclamée reine d'Avalon. Et puis, même son seul allié n'était pas vraiment très utile.  
>Tom Jedusor passait son temps soit à la critiquer sur ses manières de gouverner, soit à lui supplier de l'embrasser.<p>

Il était temps de renforcer ce sortilège, s'était dit Foster. Mais pour l'instant la pseudo-reine utilisait se nouveaux pouvoir plutôt pour se satisfaire, elle-même. Comme par exemple, changer tout les tableaux du palais.

Pourtant ces tableaux étaient d'une importance capitale. Ils représentaient les anciennes Dame Du Lac ou reines d'Avalon et certaines représentaient de grand personnages de l'histoire de la magie comme Merlin ou un certain A.D, quoi étaient un genre de grand mage ayant battu un certain Grindelwald.

Tom l'avait d'ailleurs reconnu et avait tout de suite donné l'ordre de bruler ce tableau.  
>Les portraits de Dame Caellian, de Sienna et d'Ana furent remplacés par ceux de Foster, Foster et Foster.<p>

Bref, sa tête apparaissait maintenant dans tout le palais. Tom avait quand même demandé une petite place pour sa jolie figure.

Après 30 minutes de réflexion et 6 fées emprisonnées parce qu'elles s'étaient opposées au changement de déco, Foster accéda à sa requête et place un minuscule portrait de lui dans les cuisines du château.

La vie de Reine était vraiment très dure.

* * *

><p>« - Ici, je crois que c'est elle ! »<p>

Tivaa s'était écriée, lorsqu'elle avait vue la tunique bleue si spécifique de son amie. Bellatrix fit donc exploser la grille. Voyant que Morgan ne sortait pas, Tivaa entra dans la cellule, accompagnée de Bella.

« - Morgan ? » Demanda d'une voix douce, la rouquine. Morgan ne répondit pas, et pour cause, Bella vit qu'elle était inconsciente.

« - On a du la frapper » Informa-t-elle «Regarde, je vois du sang ici. »

Bellatrix pointa du doigt un mince filet de sang qui coulait du haut du crane de la fée.

« - Il faut qu'on la sorte d'ici. » Répondit Tivaa en plaçant ses mains sous le corps inerte de Morgan, dans l'intention de la soulever.

Grace certainement aux pouvoirs surhumains et au sort de légèreté lancé par Bellatrix, Tivaa porta son amie et elles redescendirent les escaliers. Quand soudain un rire glaça le sang de tous.

« - Excusez-moi. Je ne savais pas que l'on attendait des invités, sinon j'aurais fais le ménage. » Dit une voix masculine qui fit sursauter Bellatrix et Tivaa.

Bellatrix pouvait reconnaitre cette voix entre mille. C'était celle de…

« - Tom ! » S'exclama Tivaa d'une voix heureuse.

* * *

><p>Donc aujourd'hui on a appris que tout les sorciers ont eu un parent Moldus, la honte, cela va avoir une incidence grave sur les mangemorts après !<br>Et aussi, je vous previens tout les noms "historiques" je les pique à mon n'auteur : Marion Zimmer Bradley.

Ps : Ana, est, d'après MZB, la grand mère de Morgan(e) et donc, du roi Arthur ! :D


	24. Le véritable amour de Tom Jedusor

Hey Guys, désolé pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu du mal à m'habituer à mon nouveau logiciel de traitement de textes  
>Alors, comment allez vous ? Moi ? Oh mais très bien<p>

Bellamort17 : Non, non ca va pas mieux. Franchement c'est très melo cette histoire en fait... :D

Katherina.S : Ouii, vive la suite, et encore la suite de la suite :)

Tiva : Vivement que tu la postes, je veux te rendre tout ces com's que tu me mets !

MissBellatrixFan : HiHiHi, allez c'est long, je sais. Je t'ai mentionée, un petit mot que j'ai reussi à rajouter. Trouve-le ;D

Oh et vous savez quoi ? VIVE BELLAMORT et (Hummm Kadolphus ? Roderina ? A vous de trouver !)

* * *

><p>Un duel de sorcier commençait toujours par le mêmes rituels. On s'inclinait bien poliment devant son adversaire, on reculait et enfin on pointait sa baguette, près à lancer son premier sortilège.<br>Dans ce cas-là, Voldemort ne passa pas plus de trois minables secondes, la baguette en l'air, puisque son adversaire, la singulière et très charmante Tivaa.  
>Bref, cette dernière, qui n'utilisait plus de baguette depuis sa formation chez les fées, comencait ce combat avec un énorme avantage sur le sorcier le plus puissant de cette époque, après Dumbledore, bien sur.<p>

Bellatrix les regardait, d'un regard inquiet, espérant qu'aucun d'eux ne soit blessé. Il fallait dire qu'elle commençait à s'attacher à la jeune Tivaa et que elle lui était reconnaissante de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour Tom.

La jeune fée, qui voulait vraiment se confronter à Tom, avait placer sa future souveraine sous la protection de Bellatrix, qui continuait de fixer chaque mouvement des deux adversaires.  
>Au bout de quelques minutes, Tom baissa sa baguette, regardant Tivaa dans ses yeux, et lui demanda, d'une voix presque suppliante.<p>

« - Pourquoi ? Je croyais que l'on était amis. »

Tivaa se stoppa dans son mouvement et eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Elle répondit, sous les regard sérieux de Bellatrix et Voldemort.

« - C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Mais c'est toi qui nous a trahis.  
>- Ce n'est pas vrai.<br>- Si. » Ce fut Bellatrix qui parla.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à elle, plus concentré sur le fait qu'il devait stopper Tivaa.  
>Mais, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la forme de Bellatrix, arrondie par ses 6 mois de grossesse, Tom eut un flash, une révélation. Cette femme, cette belle femme. C'était elle ?<br>Il l'avait toujours gardé dans son cœur. Mais, son amour, déjà bloqué par sa tendance naturelle a renfermer ses sentiments, était tout aussi impossible. Mais pourquoi ?  
>Il l'aimait tellement, cela lui semblait naturel. Il voulait soudainement prendre Bella dans ses bras et la rassurer.<p>

Que c'était il passé ? Comment se fait-il qu'il doit se battre pour ne pas perdre ces sentiments ?

Tivaa venait de comprendre.  
>Elle comprit, également qu'il était temps de stopper ce stupide enchantement. Il fallait que l'on retrouve notre bon vieux Tom.<br>Mais comment faire ? Si seulement Morgan était éveillée. Elle seule avait suffisamment d'expérience pour contrer ce genre de sortilège.

Bellatrix s'approcha du corps, maintenant tremblant de son amant. Il l'observa, marcher doucement, sans geste brusque, jusqu'à lui. Comme un enfant s'approchant d'un petit chat effrayé.  
>Elle lui prit ensuite doucement la main droite et la posa sur le bas de son ventre arrondi.<br>Tom ouvrit la bouche en guise d'étonnement et la seule qu'il puisse dire fut la suivante :

« - Bella. Le bébé.  
>-Il va bien. Mon infirmière le l'a dit.»<p>

Une seconde plus tard, Bellatrix fut enserré par des bras puissant, sous le regard attendrissant de Tivaa.

« - Bienvenue dans notre monde, Tom ! »

Tom tourna ses yeux vers la forme posée à terre de la fée Morgan, inconsciente. Il se souvenait bien de ce qu'il s'était passé. Foster l'avait violemment frappée à la tête. Il se souvint de la giclée de sang que la nouvelle reine avait reçu. Il se souvint aussi de Morgan, le regard plein de terreur, mais étonnement sans plus d'émotion. Il se rappela de la peine qu'il avait éprouvé quand l'héritière légitime avait apprit la mort de sa tante.  
>Mais aussi il se souvint du regard plein de terreur de Bellatrix, de Katherina, assommée par Foster, de Tivaa, essayant de consoler Bella alors qu'il s'enfuyait avec Foster.<br>Il se rendit compte du monstre qu'il avait été.  
>A cause d'une seule femme.<br>Foster. Elle devait payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

* * *

><p><em>Deux hommes aux cheveux d'ébènes se tenaient, baguettes tendues, devant les ruines d'un château. Le plus vieux, qui devait avoir la quarantaine lança un sort d'une couleur verte sur le plus jeune, qui devait être dans la fleur de l'âge, pas plus de 20 ans,. Ce dernier le contra par un sort d'une couleur rouge. Le duel semblait durer une éternité. Jusqu'à ce que, par joie pour le plus vieux, le jeune garçon tombe à ses pied, inconscient.<em>  
><em>Une silhouette féminine se dessina derrière lui.<em>

* * *

><p>« - Vous m'entendez ? »<p>

Morgan réprima un grognement, et tourna sa tête vers les têtes qui l'observaient de regards ahuris. Ces têtes restaient encore floues, et un deuxième grognement de frustration sortit des lèvres de la fée.

Tom se redressa, soupirant. L'état de la jeune héritière était vraiment mauvais, et il était risqué de la réveiller. Mais il avait besoin d'elle pour lever le sort défensivement de lui, afin qu'il puisse enfin combattre et détruire cette briseuse de couple qu'était Foster.

A coté de lui, la jeune sorcière rousse, soupira de soulagement. Quand Tivaa était entrée à Avalon, sa nouvelle amie Katherina, lui avait expliqué qu'il faudrait toujours protéger la reine et son héritière et que si elles étaient tuées, cela signifieraient qu'elles étaient une honte pour le monde magique.  
>Même si Morgan et Tivaa étaient loin d'êtres aussi amies qu'avec Katherina, Tivaa éprouvait du respect pour l'héritière, et était prête à tout pour la protéger.<p>

Bellatrix, quant à elle soupira d'admiration. Elle n'en revenait pas. Devant elle, se trouvait la fée la plus connue du monde magique. Morgan. La fée Morgan. Celle qui avait tant tenue tête à Merlin. La protectrice de la magie noire.  
>Bella remarqua tout de même que Morgan avait un regard étonnement vide, elle ne semblait regarder rien de concret, et sa gorge se serra quand elle vit une unique larme couler de l'œil de Morgan. Elle se retourna vers Tom.<p>

« - Quelque chose ne va pas. »

* * *

><p>Katherina fut enfin arrivée à Avalon. Le voyage par les brumes était périlleux, mais Katherina ayant appris à séparer les brumes, la peur fut dissipée parmi les troupes.<p>

Lucius et Rodolphus discutèrent joyeusement de leur côté, Rod lançant de temps en temps des regards timides à la fée blonde.  
>L'île était étonnement vide. Personne n'était dehors malgré le soleil radieux dans le ciel. Katherina sépara le groupe en deux, lorsqu'elle s'approcha du palais royal.<p>

« - Lucius, je crois comprendre que vous avez déjà conduit des hommes auparavant. J'ai besoin de vous. Vous devez allez libérer au cachot par là-bas... » Elle montra des escaliers. « Vous devez libérez tous ceux qui ont été emprisonné.

- N'y a t'il aucun risque que je ne libère quelqu'un qui serait contre vous ? » Demanda le sorcier aux cheveux blond.

Alors que Rodolphus posa une main sur l'épaule de Katherina, elle répondit :

« - A part Foster, aucune personne dangereuse n'a été emprisonné ici. Au pire, ce seront des druides ou des fée qui auront volés du pain au marché. Dites leurs, qu'on leur pardonnent si ils nous aident à renverser Foster.  
>«- Bien. »Répondit Lucius qui s'en alla avec quelques mangemorts.<p>

Il ne resta que Katherina, Rodolphus, Dolohov et Alecto.

« - Que faisons nous maintenant ? » Demanda Dolohov en avançant vers une grande porte de bois.  
>- On va entrer. » Répondit Katherina. « Et on va enfin voir si ce que nous craignons est arrivé. »<p>

Rodolphus, aidé de Dolohov poussèrent l'immense porte qui s'ouvrit sur le trône, où était assis la forme droite de Foster de Bretagne.

* * *

><p>« - Combien ai-je de doigts ? » Demanda Tom, en montrant trois de ses doigts à la future reine d'Avalon, grimaçant de douleur. Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal.<p>

« - Vous en avez dix, comme tout le monde, Tom. » Grogna t'elle en réponse.

Elle ferma les yeux, et continua, la voix pleine de frustration :

« -Que veux tu ? »

Bellatrix parla à la place de Tom :

« - Vous devez levez le sort que Foster a placé dans son esprit. »

Morgan acquiesça en réponse. Elle tendit la main vers le vide, en espérant que Tom s'y trouverait. Heureusement, elle sentit la douce main de Tivaa diriger son bars vers la gauche, certainement vers le corps de Tom.  
>Morgan se souleva doucement, prenant appui sur sa main. Une larme de douleur coula sur sa joue. Son bras tremblait sous son poids, qui semblait alourdi par je ne sais quoi.<p>

« -Kerse Spered. »

Une lumière douce, entoura la main de Morgan et vint se loger contre la poitrine de Tom, tout contre son cœur. Bellatrix sourit au spectacle.

Quand la lumière s'éteignit progressivement. Tom et Morgan s'écroulèrent tout les deux. Tom se releva immédiatement et Tivaa releva Morgan doucement.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Tivaa au sorcier.  
>« - Libre. » Repondit il.<p>

Alors qu'ils reprirent leur chemin, cette fois Tom portant le corps léger de Morgan, le sorcier ne remarqua pas l'épée qui apparut à l'intérieur de sa cape.

* * *

><p>« - Foster ! »<p>

Le corps à coté de Katherina se souleva dans les airs. La fée blonde vit Rodolphus atterrir douloureusement sur le sol. Sa tête claqua sur la pierre froide.  
>Alecto et Dolohov avancèrent vers Katherina, qui tendit sa main vers Foster, maintenant debout, tenant une baguette en bois.<p>

« -Kathy ! » S'exclama Foster. « Enfin, te voilà venue honorer ta vraie et seule souveraine ! »

Quand Katherina remarqua la couronne, si belle et si brillante sur la tête de Foster alors qu'elle devait revenir à la reine d'Avalon, une immense colère l'envahit et un cri sortit de ses lèvres.  
>Elle s'avança, pleine de haine et continua à crier :<p>

« - Enlève ça ! Où est la reine ? »

Elle vit, tout autour de Foster, les fées, ses amies, la regarder avec des yeux plein de peur, mais aussi d'espoir.

Ils pensaient que Katherina serait celle qui les libérerait du tyrannise de la nouvelle reine. Et quitte à choisir, tous se rallieraient à la lieutenant de Morgan.

« - La reine est morte, Viviane n'est plus ! » S'écria Foster en retour.  
>« - Vive la reine Foster. » Continuèrent les fées, d'une voix monocorde, presqu'avec un sanglot dans la voix.<p>

Une force venant de la paume de Katherina vint faire tomber la couronne de Foster.

« - Tu n'es pas l'héritière légitime. Tu n'es même pas une héritière du tout ! » Répondit la jeune protégée de Morgan, ces paroles prononcée avec du mépris et de l'haine.

« - Morgan est morte ! »

Quelque chose se brisa en Katherina. Elle faillit tomber à genoux, mais Rodolphus réussit à la retenir.

« -C'est impossible. » Répéta t'elle.

La salle fut silencieuse. Personne n'osa parler. Foster fit léviter sa baguette en l'air puis s'approcha de la forme sanglotante de Katherina.  
>Lorsqu'il était à quelques pas d'elle, elle se stoppa avant de faire un bond en arrière de plusieurs mètres.<p>

« - En effet, c'est impossible. »

Katherina se retourna et vit ses amis, tous réunis. Tom, Tivaa, Bellatrix Narcissa et Morgan, bien vivante, mais mal en point.

« - C'est fini Foster, rend-nous cette couronne. » Commença Tivaa.  
>« - Laisse les autres tranquilles. » Continua Narcissa.<br>« - Arrête. » Murmura difficilement Morgan.  
>« - Tu vas devoir payer. » Ajouta Tom<p>

Seule Bellatrix osa élever le ton encore plus fort, s'avancer au niveau de Katherina et Rodolphus, sourire gentiment au couple qui se formait peu à peu, puis enfin, regarder Foster avec un regard plein de haine et crier :

« - Je vais te tuer, pour ce que tu as fais. Je vais te tuer de mes propres mains ! »

* * *

><p>Pourquoi Tom ne soigne pas Morgan comme il l'a fait avec Bella au début de l'histoire, vous allez savoir pourquoi !<p>

Review ?


	25. Seule contre tous

Peut être un chapitre compliqué. Mais voilà, il en faut bien un de temps en temps. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer.  
>Tout d'abord, la partie 2 se déroulera 5 ans après la fin de la partie 1. Tous seront de retour.<br>La deuxième, c'est une de nos fées, qui est très gentille, et qui m'a fait une belle video : /tizNSC5vR9A  
>Allez donc voir !<br>La dernière, c'est que l'on approche de la centième review ! :D

Hanelyss : Pour voir Foster morfler, il faut hélas encore attendre, car sa baguette de chêne est TRES puissante.

Katherina S : MERCI MERCI ENCORE ! xD Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup très fort.

Tiva : Je partage l'avis de Voldemort sur ce coup là : o_O. AhAh, n'importe quoi, je suis loin d'être une grande écrivaine ^^' Désolée pour le sadisme, mais tkt ca viendra.

Bellamort17 : Tu approuves ce qu'as dit Tiva ? o_O Ahhh ! Je crois qu'a vous deux, vous reussiriez à la tuer comme ça, la Foster. Oui, j'aime aussi Kadolphus :).

And You Know What ?  
>Bellamort Powaaa ! (moi, je ne fais pas de fautes de frappes. Hein ma Tiva ? ;D)<p>

* * *

><p>Puisque nous en sommes là, en attendre le dénouement de cette aventure, j'aimerais, moi la narratrice inconnue de cette histoire, vous rappelez le parcours de chaque personne ici présente.<p>

D'abord, cette sorcière, aux allure gothique et aux regard de braise. C'est Bellatrix. Oui, vous avez certainement du la connaître, puis qu'après tout, c'est l'héroïne de l'histoire.  
>C'est une folle. En fait, dans tout les sens du terme. Essayer donc de lui demander de vous passer du sel, alors qu'elle même est en train de se servir. Et bien malheureusement, vous auriez fini comme cette pauvre Malefoy.<p>

En tout cas, avec ces cheveux noirs et crépus et son sourire sadique, Bellatrix Lestrange était la mieux placée pour mettre une raclée à cette idiote de Foster.

C'est ce qu'elle voulait faire d'ailleurs, puisque qu'elle venait de tendre sa baguette bien haut. Ses sourcils froncés lui donnant un regard encore plus terrifiant, Bella ressemblait à un de ses tueurs en série qu faisaient peur aux modus.  
>Des étincelles s'échappaient de la baguette de Bellatrix, mais Foster les contraient, sans même utiliser le pouvoir de sa nouvelle baguette.<br>Ce qui, justement, augmentait la colère de Bella d'un cran, et qui lui fit envoyer encore plus de sort beaucoup plus rapidement.

Les étincelles venaient et repartaient dans toutes les directions, si bien que Tom du lancer un protego pour éviter que Tivaa, qui soutenait Morgan, soit touchée par un Stupefix que venait de lancer Bella.

Oui, ce bel homme, qui ressemblait à un prince sans armure, c'était Lord Voldemort, alias Tom Jedusor. Il avait beau être le Seigneur des Ténèbres et avoir tuer une bonne centaine de sorciers dans sa vie, Tom avait finalement un bon cœur, qui attendait juste à être libéré.  
>C'était peut être pour ça qu'il était prêt à tout pour en finir avec Foster, celle qui l'avait manipulée injustement pour arriver à ses fins.<p>

Tom voulut donc entrer dans la bataille en lançant un Avada Kedavra à Foster. Hélas, comme il s'en doutait, lorsque Foster prit sa baguette pour le contrer, le sort fut absorbé par la baguette.  
>Tom fit un mouvement de rage, il se doutait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas attaquer la baguette qu'il avait confectionné à Foster avec sa propre magie.<br>Lord Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil à Bellatrix, qui continuait à assaillir son ennemie de sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres, en espérant qu'elle finirait par la tuer.

Bella était leur seul espoir de battre Foster. Tivaa et Katherina avaient beau être puissantes, elles ne faisaient pas le poids contre la baguette de chêne de Foster. Ne parlons pas de Rod et Narcissa qui n'étaient rien de plus que des fardeaux. Seule Morgan aurait pu rivaliser avec la reine Foster, mais elle était bien trop amochée et Tom ne pouvait pas la soigner puisque c'est la magie de la baguette de chêne qui l'avait dans cet état là.

Pourtant, le mage noir voyait bien la rage de se battre dans les yeux de la fée rousse, ainsi que dans ceux de Narcissa.  
>Tom soupira, si elles s'engageaient dans ce combat, elles n'en reviendraient jamais.<p>

* * *

><p>Katherina et Rod revirent vers eux en courant, alors que les sorts des deux ennemies fendaient l'air avant de tomber lourdement au sol en une explosion bruyante.<p>

« -Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Demanda Katherina à ses amis, d'une voix inquiète. C'était la première fois que Tom entendait la voix de Katherina prendre un ton terrifié.

« - Il faut espérer. » Répondit il d'une voix grave.

Tivaa sera ses poings, les bras de Morgan toujours accroché à son épaule.

« - Je refuse de rester ici à ne rien faire ! » S'écria t'elle. « Je vais aider Bella ! »

Tom n'eut pas le temps de protester, qu'il sentit le poids de Morgan contre lui et vit Tivaa accourir auprès de Bellatrix, pointant sa paume vers Foster.  
>Katherina la suivit de près. Quant à Rod et Narcissa, ils étaient trop effrayés pour bouger.<p>

« - Hé vous deux ! » S'écria t'il, d'une voix énervée. « Venez m'aider, je reste votre maître ! »

Narcissa accourut vers Tom, alors que Rod ne bougea pas, fixant son regard sur la fée blonde, qui se battait avec grâce et force.  
>Son poing se serra. Il ne se le pardonnerai pas si quelque chose arrivait à Katherina. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains, et rejoignit les trois filles au combat.<p>

Tom posa Morgan à terre. Il croisa le regard de Narcissa avant de lui ordonner d'une voix lourde :

« - Alors ! Qu'est ce que tu attends Malefoy ! Soigne-là ! »

La jeune sorcière blonde pointa sa baguette sur le haut du crane de Morgan et chuchota doucement :

« -Episkey. »

Morgan gémit bruyamment alors que Cissy rangea sa baguette. Elle se leva et s'éloigna de Tom.

« - Où vas-tu ? » Demanda t'il.  
>« - Je vais aider ma sœur. »<p>

Lord Voldemort sentit alors un terrible sentiment d'impuissance. Il ne servait donc à rien. Ses sorts servant inéficasses contre Foster.  
>Un cri de rage sortit de ses lèvres, faisant trembler les murs autour de lui.<p>

Narcissa se stoppa dans son mouvement de baguette pour le regarder et ne vit pas le sort de Foster arriver sur elle. Elle ne l'évita donc pas.

* * *

><p>« - Tom ! » Cria Bellatrix, en arrêtant le combat et en accourant vers Narcissa, qui était déjà entre les mains de Katherina.<br>Tivaa et Rodolphus, quand à eux restaient sur leur gardes, tout en reculant vers Tom, pour essayer de la calmer.

Le mage noir cria de nouveau contre Foster, qui eut juste le temps de faire léviter sa baguette avant de s'écraser au sol. Il ne sentait plus, et s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette quand il sentit l'épée contre lui. Il la sortit de son fourreau, étonné et la pointa dans l'air, sous les yeux émerveillés de Tivaa.

« - C'est l'épée d'Avalon ! Tu as Excalibur ! »

« - Tom ! » La femme aux cheveux noirs d'ébène s'écriait non loin de Foster.

Tom la fixait, l'épée ancestrale des fées d'Avalon en main. Non loin, Katherina, le bras droit de Morgan, en train de soigner Narcissa. La mère de Drago avait une blessure à son épaule droite, sans gravité heureusement.

« - Plus rien ne m'empêchera de prendre le trône d'Avalon, maintenant ! » S'écria Foster, en se relevant douloureusement.

.La baguette fabriquée dans le bois de chêne, flottait au dessus de la tête de Foster.

« - Tu t'es servie de moi ! » Cria Voldemort.  
>« - Et c'est juste maintenant que tu t'en rends compte. » Soupira Bellatrix.<p>

Foster s'éloigna de la baguette flottante pour s'approcher de Tom, touchant son torse, comme elle l'avait fait auparavant.

« - Tu pourrais être mon roi. A nous deux, on pourrait contrôler le monde magique Entier !

- Si tu voulais tout contrôler, tu n'avais qu'à rejoindre les mangemorts ! »

Foster siffla. .

« - Très bien. » Foster prit la baguette en chêne dans sa main et la pointa vers Bellatrix, Katherina et Narcissa.

« Mais n'oublie pas que j'ai maintenant la baguette la plus puissante au monde. Bien plus que la baguette de sureau et que c'est toi, Lord Voldemort, qui me l'a confectionnée. »Foster ricana et un éclair vert zébra la pièce.

Tom et Rod s'écrièrent en même temps, tout en essayant de les rejoindre. Mais il fut trop tard, quand l'explosion retentit.

* * *

><p>Rodolphus tomba sur ses genoux, ses yeux fixés sur la fumée noire qui s'échappait. Tivaa ouvrit sa bouche en grand, avec un regard d'étonnement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et une colère imprenable s'empara d'elle.<p>

« - Vous les avez tués ! Vous avez tué ma meilleure amie ! » Cria la fée rousse à Foster.

« - Oh Zut ! » S'écria t'elle, d'une voix ironique que Tom n'apprécia pas du tout. « Ne t'inquiète pas, petite, tu va la rejoindre bien vite. »

Tom, quant à lui, resta les bars ballant. Il venait, en une seconde à peine, de perdre le vrai seul amour de sa vie, et son enfant. La petit chose innocente qui n'avait pas encore vu le jour, tué par cette folle qu'était Foster.

Cette dernière ramassa donc sa couronne et la reposa sur sa tête, avec un sourire plus diabolique que celui de n'importe quel démon. Elle s'installa ensuite sur le trône de Viviane et prit un air hautain tout en s'écriant à Tom :

« - Alors ? Qui j'achève en premier ? »

Rod essaya de s'approcher de la fumée, mais elle était trop épaisse pour y voir quelque chose. Tom, lui défiait Foster du regard. Enfin, Tivaa jeta un regard vers Tom, pour vérifier l'état de l'héritière du trône.  
>Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit que Morgan avait disparu. Mais où était elle passée ?<p>

« - Tom ! » Tivaa attira l'attention du sorcier. « Où est Morgan ? »

Ce dernier se retourna, pensant trouver la fée, encore inconsciente au sol. Mais elle n'y était pas. Morgan avait réussi à disparaître en quelques secondes à peine.  
>Foster commençait à perdre patience. Elle en avait plus que marre de ces nuls. Même Tom les avait rejoint. Elle pointa donc sa baguette de chêne sur lui.<p>

« - Adieu. Tom. » Dit elle, avant d'être frappée par un éclair vert clair et de s'effondrer devant lui.

* * *

><p>Un éclair vert à frappé Foster ! Qui l'a lancé ? Tom ? Tivaa ? Rod ? Morgan ?<br>Et est ce que Bella, Cissy et Kathy sont mortes ?

Vous le saurez bientôt !

Review ?


	26. De la fumée entre les doigts

OUi, oui , je suis vilaine.

1) Je sais, je suis en retard, mais pour une fois, que d'un jour (ou deux...)  
>2) Oui, ce chapitre, je le trouve, mais PAS DU TOUT CREDIBLE... Ne m'en veuiller pas. J'en ai marre du Drama...<p>

Ah oui, au fait, ce chapitre a plein de flash back, et un gros GROS problème de repetition du mot fumée.

Hanelyss : Merchi ! :D Ah oui, c'est compliqué, c'est du surréalisme, un peu en fait :3

Katherina.S : Oui, tu as mourus ! :O En fait, je ne crois pas que l'on saches qui a vraiment tuer Foster, mais on le saura un jour où l'autre. Par contre, dans celui-ci on sait ce qu'il s'est passé lors de l'attaque de Foster...

Tiva : Je me sens toujours mal de ne te répondre que par petit commentaires, à tes gros pavés, que j'aime beaucoup étant dit... Mais, j'avais deviné que tu étais sadique, vu que tu n'as, je pense, toujours pas publié :/ Du coup, je t'arcelerais...  
>Et Beinch, Che Chavais Pas que tu avais mal à la machoiche ! :O<p>

MBF (MissBellatrixFan, ca va plus vite comme ca ) : You have a IPod Touch aussi ! :D Du paté de review ! ( Du paté en croute, si possible... :3)

Vous savez quoi ?

J'ai faim...

* * *

><p>Faustina Brittanicus, était, une femme compliquée. Il fallait dire qu'avec ses pouvoirs qui l'avaient forcés à quitter sa maison, cette gamine était plutôt sombre.<br>Ce fut certainement pour cela qu'elle ne remarqua pas, pendant ses deux siècles de prison, que chaque jour, son ennemie de toujours, j'ai nommé Morgan, venait voir si elle allait bien. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus les regards tristes de Katherina quand il pleuvait sur Avalon, et que l'eau montait dans les cachots.  
>Elle n'avait même pas vu, Tivaa, la jeune nouvelle, qui lui apportait sur son plateau-repas, un morceau de pain en plus.<br>Non, Foster, n'avait jamais fait attention à ces marques d'attention à son égard. Et, alors qu'elle était là, sur le sol, son corps suffoquant et son esprit troublé, elle savait qu'elle continuerait de maudire ces fées pendant longtemps.

Tom pensa qu'elle avait rendu l'âme, et, qu'il était temps de célébrer les réjouissances. Oh, bien sur, Tom espérait que le rayon vert qui avait frappé cette reine de pacotille venait de la baguette de sa chère et tendre.  
>Tivaa, elle, ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle sentait bien que Foster était encore vivante et ne savait pas quoi en faire.<br>Katherina, qui l'avait formée, lui avait auparavant défendue de rendre justice, seule. Elle lui avait précisé que c'était le rôle de Viviane, et, occasionnellement, de Morgan.  
>D'ailleurs, Tivaa s'inquiétait. Où était passé l'héritière du trône ?<br>Enfin, Rodolphus, ce pauvre sorcier, n'avait pas le temps de penser. Il cherchait en vain une trace de Katherina, Bella et Narcissa, tout en essayant de dissiper l'épaisse fumée noire qui emplissait la pièce.

Tivaa observa la fumée envahir l'espace.

* * *

><p><em>« - Je vous avais dis de ne pas l'accepter ! »<em>  
><em>« - Idiote ! »<em>  
><em>« - Vas-t'en ! »<em>

_La pierre sacrée était en feu. Oui, il est possible de mettre feu à une pierre. Tivaa subissait les cris de colère des fées et des villageois. Certains se proposaient de l'abbatre ou d'autre de la bannir, en fait, Tivaa se trouvait dans une très mauvaise position, et il ne lui restait que deux options :_  
><em>- S'enfuir<em>  
><em>- Finalement, une seule option était envisageable.<em>

_Tivaa était nouvelle sur Avalon et n'avait donc pas le droit d'entrer dans le palais et de travailler au cotés de son unique amie : Katherina. De plus, Katherina faisant partie intégrante de la garde royale, il valait mieux éviter de la déranger._

_Les villageois se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle, la chef du village, une certaine Irène, tendait sa paume vers elle, attendant le bon moment pour l'attaquer._

_« - Garde Royale ! »_

_Tous se retournèrent vers les membres de la garde royales. Elles étaient toutes de belles fées, dans des robes courtes de soie bleues et portaient une ceinture mauve en signe d'appartenance à l'île d'Avalon._

_Irène avait déjà empoigner Tivaa, lorsque deux des fées royales la stoppa et l'éloignèrent de la jeune rouquine._

_Tivaa, encore tremblante, éleva un « merci » à l'intention des gardiennes._

_« - Ce n'est pas nous, qu'il faut remercier, mademoiselle, mais la princesse. »_

* * *

><p>La jeune fée rousse se tourna vers Tom. Il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains.<p>

« - Passe moi ton épée, Tom. Je vais l'achever.

- Je croyais qu'elle était déjà...  
>- Passe là moi, c'est tout. »Coupa Tivaa.<p>

Tom fut très surpris du sérieux de la jeune fille. Son sourire avait disparu et ses sourcils étaient froncés.  
>Il lui lança l'épée, qu'elle n'eût aucun mal à attraper.<p>

Elle s'avança vers le corps inerte de Foster, alors que Tom sentit la fumée rentrer dans ses narines et lui chatouiller les sens.

* * *

><p><em>« - Incendio ! »<em>

_Lord Voldemort était, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, fier. Sa jeune élève, Bellatrix Lestrange, âgée de 19 ans, apprenait vite, et montrait une puissance bien rare chez les jeunes filles de son age. Déjà avait elle apprit les sortilège de magie appliquée, qu'elle voulait apprendre ceux de magie noire, tout en augmentant la puissance de ceux qu'elle connaissait déjà._

_Les flammes rentraient petit à petit dans la baguette de Bella. Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux pleins d'espoir._  
><em>Il eût un moment de doute, mais reprit finalement ce sombre masque qu'il avait habitude de porter.<em>

_« - C'est pitoyable, Lestrange. » Siffla t'il, alors qu'il en pensait le contraire. « Je pensais que tu voulais devenir mangemort, alors un peu de sérieux je te pris ! »_

_Les mains de Bellatrix tremblèrent à ces durs mots, mais elle reprit rapidement contenance, ravalant ses larmes et serrant fort sa baguette._

_« - Oui maître ! » Répondit-elle, avec force et indépendance._

_Oui, Voldemort le savait. Un jour, jouer avec Bellatrix Lestrange reviendrait à jouer avec le feu._

* * *

><p>Tom sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il toussa fortement, dû à l'épaisse fumée qui ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur.<p>

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tivaa qui s'apprêtait à en finir avec Foster. Elle posa doucement la pointe de l'épée sur le dos de la jeune femme, sous les yeux effares des quelques fées servantes qui étaient restées, et leva l'arme bien haut, prête à tuer.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle abaissa violemment la lame sur le corps de Foster, et bien... Il n'y avait plus rien à transpercer.  
>En quelques secondes le corps de Foster avait disparu. Exactement comme Morgan l'avait fait plus tôt.<br>Tivaa regarda donc l'épée se planter dans le sol en pierre de la salle du trône.

* * *

><p><em>Tivaa marchait dans un des couloirs du palais. Autour d'elle, les flambeaux brûlaient, l'éclairant sur son chemin. Elle essaya tout de même de se tenir à une distance raisonnable.<em>

_Une gardienne s'approcha soudainement d'elle, la faisant sursauter._

_« - Que faites vous ici ? » Sa voix semblait lourde._

_« - Je...Je... » Balbutia Tivaa pour toute réponse._

_« - J'attends. » La gardienne semblait froide et rigide, ce qui amplifia la peur de la rouquine._

_« - Je...Je venais re...remercier... » Essaya d'articuler Tivaa._

_« - Elle est avec moi. » S'écria une troisième voix._

_Tivaa la reconnut entre mille. C'était celle de son amie ! Katherina !_

_En accourant vers elle, elle donna malencontreusement un coup dans un des flambeaux qui tomba à terre, sur un tombant de l'une des bannières du palais, qui, comme toute logique, prit feu._

* * *

><p>Tivaa s'affaissa au sol, crachant littéralement ses poumons. Rodolphus vint vers elle et la soutenu.<p>

« - Il faut partir d'ici. » Dit il à l'attention de Tom.

« - Non ! Je sais qu'elles sont vivantes ! » Répondit le mage noir. « Tu n'as qu'a emmener Tivaa dehors. » Continua t'il, tout en toussant.

Tout devenait noir autour d'eux. Rodolphus prit Tivaa dans ses bras et prit la direction de la grande porte.

Un cri s'éleva soudainement, lorsque Rodolphus prit la poignée de porte en main.  
>C'était SA voix.<p>

Celle de Katherina.

* * *

><p>Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Tous se tournèrent vers la fumée noire et tous sursautèrent lorsqu'une main s'-y échappa avant de se retrouver cacher par l'épaisse fumée.<p>

Tom ne savait plus où regarder. Il essaya de réfléchir à comment les retrouver et finalement, une idée simple lui vint à l'esprit.

« - Accio Bellatrix ! »

Une seconde plus tard, il sentit des lèvres douces contre les siennes et des mains toutes aussi agréables autour de son cou.  
>Tom soupira . Ce n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Doucement, avec l'étrange bonheur, sentiment assez nouveau pour lui, qui l'envahissait, il descendit une main sur le ventre arrondi de Bella.<p>

Katherina, soutenant Narcissa, sortit de la partie la plus épaisse de la fumée.

Tivaa et Rod, soupirèrent de bonheur, en même temps et se dirigèrent vers les deux blondes. Tivaa laissa un peu d'espace au couple et tomba nez à nez avec...

« - Morgan ! Où étais-tu ? » S'écria Tom, alors qu'il tenait toujours Bellatrix contre lui.  
>« - Rien que des broutilles. » Répondit Morgan, le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle entreprenait elle même d'étreindre Tivaa, sous le choc.<p>

Bellatrix se retourna vers la fumée qui allait toujours en grandissant.

* * *

><p><em>« - Merde ! » S'écria Bellatrix, alors que le rayon vert allait droit vers elle.<em>

_Cependant, lorsque le rayon fut a quelques centimètres d'elles, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Etait-ce le fait de la mort imminente ?_

_Puis, rapidement, un personne arriva devant elles. Trop vite pour en faire une description. Un halo bleu l'entourait et quand le rayon vert la toucha, de la fumée s'en échappa soudainement._

_Toutes les filles fermèrent leurs yeux, et tombèrent à genoux, sous le choc._

_Mais Bellatrix sentait toujours son cœur battre._

* * *

><p>Cette fameuse fumée avait été finalement maîtrisée par Tom, qui avait récupéré la baguette de chêne, abandonnée par Foster dans son étrange fuite.<br>Morgan marcha vers le trône et ramassa la couronne abandonnée par Foster. Un clin d'œil plus tard, elle ne fut plus qu'un tas de poussière. Oui, le règne de Foster, partit lui aussi, en fumée.

« - Heureusement que cet inconnu est venu nous sauver ! » S'écria Narcissa.  
>« - Je me souviendrais toujours de ce geste ! » Répliqua Katherina, plaquée contre le torse de Rod.<p>

Bellatrix ne disait rien. Elle attendit quelques secondes, tout contre Tom, avant de lui chuchoter quelques mots secrets à l'oreille.  
>Il la libéra de ses bras et lui sourit doucement.<p>

Etait-ce vraiment fini ?

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : Se déroule 3 mois plus tard = Couronnement ! (Et Naissance bientôt !)<br>Review ?


	27. On en a eu pour longtemps

Hey guys ! Désolée du retard, mais c'est un (très) long chapitre qui m'a pris du temps. Bref, j'ai finallement décidé de le couper en deux. ;)  
>Ca fera durer le suspence ^^<p>

Hanelyss : J'ai du te faire attendre ma pauvre ! J'éspère que ce chapitre ira moins à 100 à l'heure pour toi :)

Katherina.S : Ma pupuce . ...

Tivaa : Je m'attends à une longue review... (actuellement, Katherina.S aussi :D )

Moi je dis felicitations à notre Laurie, qui a été le seul à trouvé que : (oh aller, vous n'avez qu'a lire sa review.)

* * *

><p>Et tu sais quoi, vive...<br>Trou noir. C'est quoi déjà ? xD

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange se souviendrait toujours du jour où un mystérieux inconnu vint la sauver. Quand le rayon vert de Foster arrivait droit vers elle et que cette aura bleue l'avait stoppé, ce fut le début d'un mystère qui s'était installé entre les survivantes.<br>Alors que Katherina pensait que l'île elle même avait voulu les sauver et que Narcissa était plus d'avis d'un coup de chance. Bella, elle, savait la vérité, et avait préféré la taire. Sauf, bien sur, pour Tom, son amant, qu'elle avait mit dans la confidence.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour.

Le soleil s'était levé sur le petit quartier Wolverhampton, à Londres. Katherina et Tivaa traversait le Belzise Park en courant, essayant de rejoindre le métro le plus proche, qui menait à l'hôpital de St Mangouste. Un hibou était arrivé à Avalon quelques minutes plus tôt.

« - Je suis désolée, Mme Lestrange, mais notre gynecomage est prit avec quelqu'un, vous allez devoir attendre. »

Precsy Jonas, était un jeune infirmière d'une trentaine d'année. Elle était mariée à ce fameux gynecomage. Sa vie était, très belle et très douce. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le pire mangemort au monde : Bella, elle même.

Precsy avait été mise dans la confidence de la grossesse de Bella, et ce secret avait pesé lourd sur sa carrière. Obligée d'organiser de petit rendez-secrets , le stress avait monté chez la jeune infirmière.  
>Et voilà maintenant, que son mari, était en plein dans l'accouchement d'aurors... La vie est mal faite.<p>

« - Au lieu de vous excusez, trouvez moi un gynecomage ! » S'écria Bellatrix, étouffant un cri de douleur.  
>« - Mme Lestrange, je ne peux pas. Si un autre medico' sait que vous êtes là, ils appelleront les aurors ! » Répondit l'infirmière, les genoux tremblant. « Vous devriez appeler le père... »<br>« - Non ! » Répondit avec violence Bella.

Precsy se recula et lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre de Bella, cette dernière s'écria à elle :

« - Tout compte fait, appelez quelqu'un pour moi. »  
>« - Qui donc ? » Demanda Precsy.<br>« - Rodolphus Lestrange. Dites-lui de venir me faire accoucher. MAINTENANT. »

Precsy disparut d'un coup et la chambre devint silencieuse. Bellatrix soupira. Elle avait perdu les eaux ce matin alors que Tom était en mission et que Cissy était parti, comme par hasard faire des courses. Quand à Lucius, il n'était que de très peu d'utilité.

* * *

><p>« - Mr Tom ! » Tivaa s'écria, en voyant les yeux émeraudes de Tom dans le métro.<p>

Quand Tom revit le sourire joyeux de Tivaa du Lac, son cœur s'emplit de joie. Il venait de finir une mission en plein centre du Londres moldus et avait du ce faire passé pour un de ces sang de bourbes...  
>Alors revoir la tête et de plus joyeuse de son amie, cela lui faisait un grand bien. Mais que faisait elle ici ?<br>Katherina, quand à elle, soupira quand elle vit Tivaa s'avancer rapidement vers Tom. Il fallait dire que Tom et Bellatrix accueillaient souvent Katherina au château, venant rendre visite à Rodolphus. Mais tout ces voyages la fatiguait, et Katherina se demandait si il ne fallait pas arrêter cette relation avant que quelqu'un ne soit blésé.  
>Les quelques mois qui avaient séparés la disparition de Foster et aujourd'hui avaient été assez calmes, du moins, au manoir Malefoy. Puisqu'il semblait que Tom était beaucoup relax sur les plans contre Harry et Dumbledore. Si bien qu'il décida qu'il attaqueraient Poudlar, mais après l'accouchement de Bellatrix.<br>Il faut dire, également, qu'après 3 semaines d'absence (6 heures à Avalon), lorsque les mangemorts qui n'étaient pas partis, virent Bellatrix, bien enceinte, au bras d'un inconnu au cheveux d'ébène qui se prenait pour leur maître, le temps avait été à l'orage.  
>Mais quelques Endoloris avaient suffis. Et Bellatrix semblait prendre plaisir à ces rumeurs qui fusaient.<br>Bref, tout était finalement allé de bon train.

A Avalon, tout était un peu plus stressant. Tout les villageois avaient été apeurés et effraies. Mais Tivaa et Katherina s'étaient occupées d'eux. Aucune trace de Foster n'avait été trouvée.  
>Le conseil de l'île, avaient, quand à eux, débattus pendant trois jours et trois nuits au sujet du trône. Pendant ces trois longs jours, Morgan, était restée au pas de la porte qui la séparait de la salle du conseil. Son avenir reposait sur leurs décision.<br>Et, a la grande surprise de tous, alors que Katherina n'arriva pas à la rassurer, ce fut la jeune Tivaa, qui prit le relais, et qui, réussit à la détendre.  
>Katherina l'avait remarqué, mais ne l'avait pas dit, elle avait vu que Tivaa prenait de plus en plus confiance en elle et, que cela avait un impact sur sa relation avec l'héritière.<p>

De l'autre côté de la porte, le conseil débattait. L'épisode de Foster avait remit en doute la crédibilité de Morgan auprès du peuple. Certains disaient qu'une reine se doit de protéger son peuple, quand d'autre répliquaient que Morgan, était jeune et sans expérience, et que jusqu'à cet incident, son travail avait été remarquable.  
>Irène, la chef du village, qui avait une haine indescriptible envers Tivaa, Katherina et donc Morgan, rappela qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution au problème.<br>Et ce fut à partir de ce jour-là, que Morgan dut partir, sans utiliser ces pouvoirs, à la recherche d'Excalibur.  
>Morgan avait rigolé intérieurement quand elle avait entendu la décision. En effet, cette dernière avait proposé à Tom de garder l'épée légendaire. La future reine savait donc parfaitement où se trouvait l'épée.<br>Mais d'Avalon au manoir Malefoy, à pied, cela faisait une trôte, et voilà 3 semaines, que Morgan court, marche vers le manoir.  
>Quand à ses beaux yeux bleus, Morgan avait du faire face au fait que sa cecité pourrait revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Tom avait essayé de la soigner comme il le pouvait, mais rien n'était encore joué.<p>

Bref, beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites ces derniers mois, mais le dénouement de l'histoire, heureusement pour les lecteurs, allait être raconté dans tout se détails.

« - Tom, vous n'êtes pas déjà à l'hôpital ? » S'indigna Katherina, en se tournant vers lui.  
>« - A l'hôpital ?Que s'est il passé ? Qui est à l'hôpital ? Morgan ? Bellatrix ? Oh, non pas elle. Elle me l'aurait dit. C'EST PAS BELLATRIX ! Franchement, je veux dire. Je préférerais que cela sois Morgan. »<br>« - TOM ! » S'écrièrent Kathy et Tivaa à l'unisson. « Bellatrix a perdu les eaux ! » Continuèrent elles, toujours en même temps.

Puis vint, le cri tant attendu :

« - QUOI ? »

* * *

><p>« - Bella ! » S'écria Rod.<br>« - Rod, tu va me faire accoucher, MAINTENANT ! »  
>« - Pourquoi ? »<p>

Un long silence abbatiat dans la pièce.

« - Mme Lestrange » Osa Precsy «Veuillez excuser Mr Lestrange, il est neuromage, et... »  
>« - MAIS JE M'EN FOUS ! »<p>

La jeune sorcière se tut, en voyant Bella se tordre dans tout les sens. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de se prendre un Endoloris.

« - Ça...ça fait combien de temps. » Demanda Rod.

Bellatrix lui montra 4 avec ses doigts avant d'émettre un grand cri de douleur, qui fit bondir Rod.  
>Il s'adressa ensuite à Precsy, assez effrayée par les énormes rugissements (oui, des rugissements...) :<p>

« - Alors ? » Demanda le neuromage.  
>« - Elle est ici depuis 4 heures, et ça fait bien 30 minutes qu'on aurait du l'emmener en salle de travail. Mais le Dr Jonas est prit sur une autre urgence. » Répondit la jeune femme, tremblante.<br>« - Vous n'aviez pas d'autre personnel ?  
>- Votre frère s'était proposé, il ne devrait pas tarder. » Continua Precsy.<p>

Rodolphus soupira, avant de s'avancer de nouveau vers Bella et de lui prendre sa main, doucement.

« - Allons-y, Mlle Jonas, allez chercher mon frère, et rejoignez moi en salle de travail B102. »

Precsy disparut immédiatement. Rodolphus transplana presqu'aussitôt, emmenant Bellatrix avec lui.  
>Ils réapparurent sur le lit de travail de cette salle. Rodolphus la maintien à clé et se tourna vers Bellatrix, alors qu'il enfilait une paire de gants en latex, qui faisaient un bruit encore plus horrible que les cris de douleur de Bella.<p>

« - Allonges-toi, et écartes les jambes. » Ordonna t'il à la sorcière, qui étouffa un rire avant de répondre :

« - Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas dis ça, tiens. »

* * *

><p>« Mme Jonas ! »<p>

Precsy se retourna pour voir Tom et deux jeunes femmes accourir vers elle et Rabastan Lestrange qu'elle était venue chercher en consultations.  
>Ce fut la première fois que Precsy vit deux filles aussi étranges. Elle pouvait presque attraper la magie qui émanait de ces sorcières. Elles devaient être puissantes, plus que certains aurors.<p>

« - Bonjour, Mr ! » S'écria t'elle, les jambes tremblantes.  
>« - Où est elle ? » Demanda Voldemort immédiatement.<p>

Comprenant sa question, Precsy prit le poignet de Tom, ainsi que celui de Rabastan et transplana, laissant Tivaa et Katherina en plan.  
>Les deux jeunes fées soupirèrent et prirent le premier ascenseur menant a la maternité.<br>Elles y retrouvèrent, devant une double porte la fine silhouette de...

« - Morgan ! » S'écria Tivaa, lorsqu'elle vit l'héritière, armée d'une fourreau bleuté où se trouvait Excalibur. « Tu es venue ! »

Tivaa accourut vers Morgan, levant ses deux bras vers, par lequel, Morgan répondit simplement en l'ignorant. La rouquine fit une petite moue avant d'encercler le tronc de l'héritière en la serrant fort. Plus loin, Katherina vit simplement les lèvres de la future reine s'étirer.

« - Tu as ramener l'épée ? » Demanda la fée blonde.  
>« - Oui. Narcissa me l'a donnée, quand elle est rentrée au manoir. Nous avons lu le mot de Bellatrix et j'ai transplanée. » Répondit Morgan, laissant la jeune Tivaa la serrer encore plus fort.<p>

Katherina acquiesça, avant de sursauter. Tivaa, eut également un geste de recul lorsqu'elle entendu un cri d'agonie venant de derrière la double porte.

« - Ce qui est sure, c'est qu'on va attendre longtemps. » Ajouta Morgan, alors que son torse fut assiégé par la tête de Tivaa.

* * *

><p>« - Arrête tes bêtises, Bella, c'est impossible ! » Tom s'était écrié.<br>« - Tais toiiiiiii ! Idiot ! » Cria Bellatrix à Tom, qui était apparu depuis quelques minutes.

« - Pff, tu es faible. » Pouffa Rodolphus en échange.

Quelque chose se brisa en Bella, à ces mots et la sorcière cria plus fort que ses précédent rugissements de douleur.

« - AH TOI , FEMELETTE, J'AI HATE QUE JE RENDE ENFIN CE BEBE POUR TE TUER DE MA PROPRE BAGUETTE, VERMINE QUI NE SERT A RIEN !

- Mais, Bella, je viens de te dire, c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas avoir plus mal que sous l'emprise du doloris. » Répondit, d'une petite voix, son amant, et père du bébé à naître. »

Le reste de la conversation se résuma aux cris incéscant de Bella, et à la petite voix de Rodolphus, donnant des ordres à Precsy.

* * *

><p>Des heures passèrent. La tête de Tivaa était confortablement installée sur l'épaule de Morgan, assoupie. Katherina faisait les 100 pas, anxieuse.<p>

« - Katherina ? Je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda la petite voix timide de Tivaa, entre deux soufflement de la part de Morgan.  
>« - Mouais, vas y. » Répondit Tivaa, se mordant un ongle.<br>« -Tu vas faire comment...  
>- Euh ?<p>

- Pour Rodolphus ? »

La question fit sursauter Katherina. Il est vrai qu'après ses nombreux aller-retours au manoir Malefoy, Kathy savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose.

« -Je ne sais pas, Tivaa. » Répondit tristement la blondinette. « Tu avais une idée ? »  
>« - Peut être... »Hésita la rouquine. » Peut être que tu devrais t'y installer et quitter Avalon. »<br>« - Non... Je ne peux pas abandonner Morgan. » Ajouta fermement Katherina.  
>« - Kathy... Tu devrais au moins en parler avec Rodolphus. » Continua Tivaa, de sa petite voix, pour éviter de réveiller l'héritière du trône, endormie.<p>

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Même les soupirs de Morgan s'étaient arrêtés. Puis, sa voix coupa ce moment gênant.  
>« - Katherina, tu es virée. »<p>

Ce fut un choc pour les deux jeunes fées présentes. Kathy tomba sur ses fesses, à même le sol, alors que Tivaa recula subitement et tomba du banc où elle était installée.

« - Je n'ai plus besoin de tes services, je veux que tu quittes Avalon. Je me contenterai de « pot de colle ».Ajouta Morgan, alors que Tivaa émit un petit « hé » à l'évocation de son surnom.  
>« - Morgan...<br>- Je te libère de tes fonctions. » Finit l 'héritière du trône avant de refermer les yeux et de laisser Tivaa reposer sa tête sur son épaule.  
>« - Tu es bizarre, Morgan. Mais c'est gentil de ta part. Katherina va pouvoir vivre avec Rodolphus ! Mais tu aurais pu sourire » Affirma Tivaa en plaçant sa tête confortablement.<br>« - Je ne souris pas, « Pot de colle ».

Puis le silence revint. Jusqu'à un autre cri, bien plus étrange.

« -Hem. » Siffla l'héritière.

* * *

><p>« -Haaa. » Souffla Bellatrix, alors que Rodolphus prit dans les bras un petit truc tout bizarre.<br>« - Et dire que j'ai tué ma mère sous cette forme. C'est décevant. » Soupira Voldemort, en retirant sa main déformée de la poigne de Bellatrix, puis en soufflant dessus.  
>« - Heureusement que c'est fin...Haa ! » S'écria Bellatrix.<p>

Le corps de la sorcière se tendit de plus belle, sous les yeux étonné de tous ceux présent en salle. Alors que Precsy coupa le cordon ombilical du nouveau-né qui semblait être fille (vu l'absence de zizi, comme l'avait fait remarqué Rodolphus.)  
>Puis l'infirmière, après l'avoir pesé et lavé, le tendit à Tom, alors que Bellatrix subissait une autre contraction, trop forte et trop rapprochée pour être le placenta, cela signifiait une seule chose.<p>

« - Bellatrix, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais, tu as fais combien d'échographies ? » Demanda Rod.  
>« - Aucune » Répondit Precsy « Elle les a toutes refusées.<br>- Et bien si tu en avait fait une, tu aurais vu, qu'il y avait deux bébés ! » S'écria Rodolphus, couvrant les cris de Bellatrix, qui poussait.

« - Quand je vous disait, qu'on en avait pour longtemps. » Soupira Morgan, qui avait entendu le cri de Rod, de l'autre côté.

Finalement, Tom Jedusor III éme du nom, montra le bout de son nez. Il reposa ensuite tout contre sa mère, alors que Viviane dit « Vivy » s'était déjà endormie dans les bras de son père.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Tom prit son fils dans son autre bras, et sortit de la salle d'accouchement pour les montrer à ses amies.

« - Regardez! » S'écria Tom avant de se taire subitement. Tivaa et Katherina étaient profondément endormies l'une contre l'autre. Quand à Morgan, elle était appuyée contre le mur d'en face, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« Félicitations. »

* * *

><p>Deux mois s'étaient écoulés. Et le soleil brillait encore.<br>Avalon était en ébullition. Aujourd'hui, Morgan allait « enfin » être couronnée reine d'Avalon et des fées. L'événement était tellement important, qu'on avait doublé de sécurité et que tout les habitants eurent un jour de congé spécial, pour aider à tout préparer.

Tous étaient venus pour célébrer cet événement. Tom, Bellatrix qui avait emmenée Vivy et Tommy avec eux, bien calés dans une poussette module. Rodolphus et Katherina, ensemble. Narcissa, Lucius et Drago, Precsy, et son mari, et même quelques mangemorts comme Rabastan, les Carrow et Dolohov.  
>Et bien sur, Tivaa était invitée.<p>

Depuis l'accouchement, et le renvoi de Katherina, Tivaa avait été promu à la garde surveillée de Morgan, elle la suivait partout, la conseillait et était même devenu une « presqu'amie » comme dirait l'héritière. Bien sur, cette dernière avait commencé à beaucoup apprécié Tivaa. Katherina, quand à elle, avait été engagée comme lieutenant de premier ordre chez les mangemorts. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier son nouvel emploi, bien sur non payé, mais au moins elle était nourrie et logée.  
>Et puis elle voyait Rod, tout le temps.<br>Precsy avait été, quand à elle, engagée, presque de force en tant qu'infirmière au service des mangemorts. La jeune femme sans histoire se ralliait donc avec les forces du mal. Oui, triste histoire.

Bref, cette radieuse journée devait être parfaite.

Morgan se préparait, enfilait sa tunique bleue, celle de la dame du lac. On lui brossa ses cheveux, la maquilla légèrement, pour paraître présentable. Puis on lui fit attendre devant la porte de la salle du trône.

« - Je savais que j'aurais du faire ça en extérieur. » Soupira un peu fort Morgan.  
>« - Ne t'inquiète pas. »Répondit Tivaa, faisant sursauter la future reine. « Tu sera toujours. »<p>

Et pour accompagner le geste à la parole, Tivaa entoura le torse de Morgan de ses bras et posa sa tête contre la toge bleue nuit.

« - Tivaa.  
>- Tu... Tu es la meilleure ! » S'écria Tivaa, levant un pouce vers la figure étonnée de la fée.<p>

Un larme de bonheur coula sur la joue de Morgan, alors que les porte s'ouvrirent et que Tivaa se retira.  
>Un sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres de la jeune femme aux yeux bleus alors qu'elle s'avança vers le druide en chef.<p>

« - Menteuse. » Chuchota Katherina à son petit ami. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne souriait jamais. »

Morgan apprit ce jour là, que la route qui mena à la couronne est semée de pièges, dont sa « diabolique » tante avait omit de préciser. Comme, par exemple, le fait, que, le druide te lance de l'eau soit disant sacrée à la figure. Alors, que Morgan avait vu ce même druide roder autour de la pièce avec une bouteille de Volvic, à la main, plus tôt dans la journée. Bref, il y avait ça, le fait aussi le fait qu'elle dut porter un boa, pas en plume mais en écailles, autour du cou, pour prouver sa bravoure et enfin casser la couronne de sa tante pour marquer la fin du règne de la fée Viviane. Morgan aurait pu casser la couronne avec Excalibur, mais non, c'était trop simple, donc elle eut l'ordre de sa couper, avec sa pensée.  
>N'empêche que Morgan réussit chacune de ses épreuves un peu louches et fut enfin autoriser à poser à genoux à terre.<p>

« - Morgan, Duchesse de Cornouailles, Reine de Galles, fée de l'eau... »Commença le druide avant d'être coupé par la voix de Katherina :

« - On a pas fini... »

« - Bref » Reprit, ce pauvre homme. « Morgan, fille d'Avalon..bla bla bla...bla bla »

Bon, après un long quart d'heure à parler d'honneur et de courage, le druide finit par poser une fine couronne d'argent sur les cheveux de Morgan, qui se releva, manquant de peu de cogner l'homme.  
>On entendit dans la salle : « Longue vie à la reine » qui se répéta, plus ou moins à l'unisson, pendant tout aussi longtemps<br>On eu le droit également à la remarque de Tom sur le fait que Morgan avait pratiquement la vie éternelle avec cette île où le temps passait doucement.  
>Un banquet avait été fait en l'honneur du couronnement, et comme tout le monde mourrait de faim, Morgan décida de clore cette stupide cérémonie et de passer à table quand un grand boom stoppa l'ambiance.<p>

* * *

><p>L.O.L<p>

Review ?


	28. Détraquée

Voici donc la fin, tant attendue (puisque j'ai mis des mois à la poster :)) Je prépare la sequel (dont je ne sais tjrs pas le titre). Voilà. Merci de m'avoir suivi sur cette première fanfic Bellamort. Je vous fais de gros mega calins :P 

* * *

><p>Instinctivement, Tom, Rodolphus et Lucius pointèrent leur baguette vers l'origine de l'explosion. Quand la fumée se dissipa, ils virent qu'il pointaient leur plus puissante arme en direction d'un vieil homme à barbe, accompagné d'un jeune garçon, brun à lunette et avec des yeux émeraudes envoûtant.<br>Puis, avant qu'aucun mangemorts ne puisse bouger le petit doigts, une armée d'aurors les entoura, accompagnés d'une poignée de détraqueurs, qui par miracle étaient restés du côtés de Dumbledore.  
>Le vieil homme barbu, que Bella reconnut comme étant « Dumby Le Flamby », prit la parole, avançant d'un pas vers Tom Jedusor, armé de sa baguette magique.<p>

« - Tom... » Dit le vieux sorcier, un sourire aux lèvres.  
>« - Ne vous approchez pas, personne, ne s'approche ! » S'écria Tom, pointant sa baguette vers Dumby.<p>

Le jeune garçon à lunette, vu alors que son vieux professeur aurait peut être besoin d'aide, et s'avança vers lui, baguette à la main, les sourcils froncés. C'est alors, que la voix rauque de Bellatrix, qui était au coté de sa sœur, retentit :

« -Oh, Harrychou, on t'as dit de ne pas t'approcher, je serais triste de devoir te punir. » Dit la sorcière, une moue au visage, le regard empli de haine. « Soit gentil.. »

Et, une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva derrière le jeune homme à lunette. Harry s'étonna lui-même de la rapidité à laquelle Bellatrix avait transplané, comment avait-elle gagné tant de pouvoir en si peu de temps ?  
>Il n'eut pas le temps d'en penser plus, puisque Bella venait de l'immobiliser en le prenant violemment dans ses bras.<p>

« - Bella » Pouffa Tom, la baguette pointée devant le nez de Dumby. « Potter n'est pas une peluche, ça ne sert à rien de le serrer comme ça. »

Bellatrix soupira de déception avant d'envoyer un endoloris à Potter, qui l'envoya à Terre.

« - Revenons à nos affaires. » Reprit Tom, la voix, plein de mépris « Que me vaut la visite de ce cher Dumby Le Flamby ? »  
>« - Nous venons vous arrêter. » Répondit Kingsley Shacklebolt, un des aurors présents.<br>« - Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » S'écria alors une voix féminine, reconnut comme étant celle de Katherina.  
>« - Vous êtes qui vous ? » Demanda Kingsley, incrédule.<br>« - Je... Je m'appelle Katherina... euh... » Katherina hésita alors, révéler son vrai nom, pourrait faire jaser, après tout, elle était née il y a plus de 500 ans !  
>« - Elle s'appelle Katherina Fairy, c'est mon nouveau lieutenant. » Répondit Tom, trouvant un faux nom, à la va-vite.<br>« - Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous arrêter, ici, vous êtes sur des terres sacrées ! » Continua Katherina.

Pour l'instant, il semblait que Dumbledore restait calme, sans bouger, et souriant. Il écoutait les dires de la jeune blondinette et fixa la pointe de la baguette de Tom. Il s'étonna alors, de voir une nouvelle sorte baguette devant ses yeux.  
>En effet, depuis l'incident, Tom et Katherina avaient travaillé sur une nouvelle sorte de baguette qui mêlerait la magie d'Avalon et celle des mangemorts. Plus puissante, toujours plus.<p>

Dumbledore regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua qu'ils devaient être en train de fêter un événement. Un grand buffet était dressé. Il y avaient beaucoup de femmes élégantes, et d'hommes, habillé de capes .  
>« - Tom, que fais tu à Avalon ? » Demanda calmement le vieux mage à la barbe blanche.<br>« - Ils sont mes invités, Albus Dumbledore. » Répondit une majestueuse voix en retour.

En effet, la reine Morgan d'Avalon s'avança vers Tom et Dumbledore, et s'interposa entre les deux, si bien que la baguette, toujours tendue de Tom, vint se loger dans les côtés de Morgan.

« - Morgan LeFey. Où est la reine Viviane, votre tante ? » Demanda à nouveau Dumby, en serrant la main douce de la fée.  
>« - La reine Viviane n'est plus. Longue vie à la reine. » S'écrièrent quelques fées, en entendant le mot Viviane sortir de la bouche du vieil homme.<p>

Un silence s'en suivit. Dumbledore sembla réfléchir, tandis que Morgan se fraya un passage entre les aurors pour faire venir ses fées, ainsi que ses invités derrière elle, pour les protéger. Seul Tom, ne semblait ne pas vouloir bouger. Lorsque Bellatrix voulut passer derrière la reine des fées, levant ainsi le doloris sur Potter, ce dernier l'empoigna à la cheville, et l'immobilisa.

« -Laisse moi passer, avorton ! »  
>« - Jamais »<p>

Et lorsque Bella leva sa baguette, vers la tête de Harry, les yeux en feux, une dizaine d'aurors se jetèrent sur elle.

Le chaos s'en suivit. Les duels commencèrent. Tom avait « profité » de la situation pour envoyer un sort à Dumbledore, qui le contra facilement. Kingsley, avait engagé le combat contre Katherina, aidée de Rodolphus. Quant à Bellatrix, elle se farcit la dizaine d'aurors qui s'étaient attaqués à elle.  
>Harry Potter, avait réussi, à s'échapper de la cohue, et se dirigeait vers son directeur, et Voldemort, pris dans leur duel. Il s'apprêta à jeter un « expelliarmus » quand il reçut un Stupefix dans l'épaule. Il se retournant, serrant son bras douloureux et vit une jeune femme rousse, tendant la main vers lui, d'un air grave. Elle semblait sérieuse, et derrière elle, Harry put voir deux enfants d'un jeune age dans une poussette. Le jeune sorcier, déconcentré, faillit se prendre un sort perdu, et fila alors se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce.<p>

C'est alors que Bellatrix, tomba, sous les coups de « stupéfixée » que ses adversaires lui avaient lancé.

Tom esquissa un mouvement vers elle, mais ce fut ce moment que choisit Harry, pour lui lancer un « Stupefix ». Tom le contra difficilement, et dut abandonner l'idée d'aller au secours de Bellatrix. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers elle, et vit Narcissa allant vers la sorcière, et la portant vers les autres fées.

« - Ne touchez pas ma sœur ! » S'écriait la blondinette.

Contre toute attente, Dumbledore se retira du combat, laissant Harry contre Tom, en duel, sûrement mortel.  
>Tout le monde s'arrêta progressivement de combattre. Premièrement, parce que Kingsley fut envoyé au tapis par Kathy, puis parce Rodolphus et Lucius avaient maîtriser la dizaine d'aurors qui s'étaient abattus contre le plus fidèle lieutenant de leur maître.<p>

* * *

><p>Deux hommes aux cheveux d'ébènes se tenaient donc, baguettes tendues. Le plus vieux,Tom, qui avait maintenant, la quarantaine lança un sort d'une couleur verte sur le plus jeune, qui devait était dans la fleur de l'âge. Ce dernier le contra par un sort d'une couleur rouge. Le duel semblait durer une éternité. Jusqu'à ce que, par joie pour le plus vieux, le jeune garçon tombe à ses pied, inconscient.<br>Une silhouette féminine se dessina derrière lui.  
>« . » Morgan semblait très sérieuse et en colère. Dumbledore porta donc le jeune Harry et disparut. Les aurors s'en allèrent également, laissant Morgan, les fées et les mangemorts, seuls. Mais la reine des fées ne sembla toujours soulagée.<p>

« -Tous. » Dit-elle, d'une voix grave.  
>« -Morgan... » Tivaa, s'approcha d'elle, la voix triste, tendant sa main.<br>« - Ne me touche pas. Jedusor, quitte cette île. » Répondit Morgan, emprise d'une colère bien étrange.  
>« - Morgan... » Supplia Tom.<br>« - REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIS ! » Cria la reine des fées, la larme à l'œil.

C'est ainsi que Tom regarda autour de lui. La belle décoration du château avait été saccagée, les vitres étaient brisée, un pilier fracassé, Bella avait été blessée et plusieurs fées, terrorisées.

« - Morgan, ce n'est pas... » Tenta d'argumenter Tom, avant d'être coupé par Morgan.  
>« - Si, c'est de ta faute ! Tu a toujours été maudit ! Tu es l'esprit du mal ! Tu devrais savoir qu'ils te retrouveraient ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, tout le monde que tu as fais souffrir ! »<p>

Tom comprit, à entendre cette phrase, ce que Morgan entendait pas là. Elle venait, en effet de faire une allusion subtile à l'accident, survenu quelques mois plus tôt. La reine des fées, venait de l'accuser de la mort de sa tante, et de tout ce qu'elle avait du endurer avec.  
>La mage noir, venait de voir une nouvelle facette de la jeune reine, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Tout comme Bellatrix, Morgan était très vulnérable.<br>Tom & Foster avaient été ceux, qui l'avaient heurtée. Foster. Cette femme, il la retrouverait, un jour. Il la tuerait de ces propres mains. Tout comme il avait tué celui qui avait fait du mal à Bella. Il l'exterminerai et lui ferait regretté de s'en être pris à ses amis.

* * *

><p>POV Bellatrix.<p>

Que m'était il arrivé ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai été mise K.O par une bande d'aurors en furie. Je viens s'ouvrir les yeux. Je suis dans ma chambre. Nous sommes rentrés à la maison ?  
>Je croyais que j'étais au palais royal d'Avalon, avec...<br>Tom ? Les enfants ? Comment vont-ils ?  
>Je reposa ma tête sur mon oreiller. J'étais seule. Jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à la porte.<br>Une jeune femme entra. C'était Precsy.

« - Tom. » Articulai-je.  
>« - Il va bien, madame Lestrange. Il se repose, avec vos enfants, dans la bibliothèque. »<br>Cela voulait dire que ma famille allait bien.  
>« - Que c'est il passé ? » Demandais-je.<br>« - Potter et Mr Voldemort se sont combattu et Sa Majesté La reine les a arrêtés. Elle semblait en colère. Mr Voldemort et elle se sont disputés, puis votre maître s'est excusé et l'a fait pleurer. Nous sommes ensuite tous partis. Nous avons ramené Mlle Stergima avec nous, car Sa majesté la rejetée. Elle semble triste, d'ailleurs. » Résuma Precsy.  
>« - Merci. » Dis-je, avant de me lever et de rejoindre la bibliothèque.<p>

Fin POV

* * *

><p>« -Tom ? »<p>

J'entrais dans la salle, éclairée par un feu de cheminée. Sur le canapé, se trouvait Tom, les deux enfants endormis contre lui. A côté, Bella put voir la silhouette de Tivaa, recroquevillée, qui semblait émettre des petits sanglots, de temps en temps.  
>« - Tivaa ? » Demanda Bella.<p>

Un sanglot lui répondit. La brune, soupira.

« - Elle est choquée. Morgan lui a violemment dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir sa face de poisson pourri. »

Un sanglot plus fort sortit de la bouche de Tivaa. Bella lui frotta gentiment le bras, puis se tourna vers son amant.  
>« - Je peux te parler en privé ? »<p>

« - Je suis désolé » Dirent Bella et Tom en même temps.  
>« - Toi d'abord » Répliqua Tom.<br>« - Je suis désolée de m'être fais avoir par les aurors, et de pas avoir pu t'aider comme je l'aurais du. » Déclara Bella, d'une voix grave. « A toi. »

Pour toute réponse, Tom s'avança et embrassa Bellatrix, droit sur ses lèvres. Les joues de la sorcière s'empourprèrent. Le mage noir se recula et dit :

« - Je suis désolé, pour tout. Pour tout ce que j'ai fais subir à tout le monde, et pour tout ce que je ferais encore subir. J'ai enfin remarqué que j'étais un danger pour vous, et je m'en excuse. C'est pour cela que je vais devoir prendre une décision. »

Bellatrix, sentit une décharge lui monter dans la colonne vertébrale. Elle avait peur. Et si Tom envisageait de la quitter ?

« - Je dois tout faire, pour te protéger. Alors, Bellatrix, veux-tu m'épouser? »

* * *

><p>SURPRISE !<p> 


End file.
